Candice
by Three Swords
Summary: Tras el funeral de la amada esposa de Sir William Albert Ardley, varias de las personas que tuvieron la fortuna de conocerla, recuerdan la forma en que ella marcó sus vidas.
1. Notas y explicaciones preliminares

**NOTA:** Para leer el prólogo, favor de pasar al siguiente capítulo, porque aquí he colocado únicamente notas y explicaciones preliminares.

Disculpen las molestias. Se que estoy trasgrediendo una norma de FFNet al colocar ciertas putualizaciones por separado, pero suelo escribir notas bastante extensas y me resulta muy grosero obligarles a buscar página abajo el comienzo de la historia y hasta ahora no he encontrado una mejor solución. Gracias por su comprensión.

**PRESENTACIÓN**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bienvenidos a la re-publicación de "_**Candice**_" ¡Gracias por leer!

Tengo ya largo rato trabajando en este fanfiction, continuación del manga de Candy Candy, y varias cosas importantes han ocurrido desde entonces. Para comenzar, ahora poseo información que en aquel entonces desconocía, respecto a detalles y fichas técnicas de los personajes y también ha sido publicada recientemente una nueva novela (_Candy Candy Final Story_), que cuenta la historia del manga en forma distinta y que añade nueva información tras varios años de espera. Si desean saber más sobre la nueva novela y sobre la serie en general, les invito a visitar el Foro Rosa, pueden encontrar el link dando click en mi nick (Duchess of Kiev) para visualizar mi profile.

En fin, cabe mencionar a los interesados y conocedores que, para escribir esta historia, me basé únicamente en lo que aparece en el manga y no estoy considerada la nueva información arrojada por la novela _Candy Candy Final Story_. Así que, en el presente, podría definir este fanfiction como _continuación_ del manga y _alternativo_ a lo descrito en CC Final Story.

Esta serie surgió accidentalmente mientras escribía "_El capricho de William_", algunas de las escenas iban a formar parte de aquélla historia; sin embargo, no eran lo que deseaba para ese fic en particular y me parecieron lo suficientemente consistentes para formar parte de una historia independiente y aquí la tienen.

Aunque ambos fics comparten los antecedentes y la historia del Clan Ardley que diseñé, esta historia se desarrolla en América y Escocia y tiene como escenarios las propiedades Ardley mas emblemáticas, así como los sucesos que acontecen tras el funeral de Candice White Ardley como fondo.

La historia nos introduce a la realidad familiar de los Ardley ahora que ha muerto quien fuese considerada matriarca de la familia durante tres décadas. Concemos a los descendientes de William y Candy y sus peculiares historias; pero, por sobre todo, conocemos la forma en que la existencia de Candice marcó la vida de cada una de las personas que nos dejan mirar un poco en su interior. Aparecen personajes nuevos (como cabe esperar en una historia situada más de tres décadas después del final del manga) y también personajes originales del manga y el anime. Una nueva historia comienza a consolidarse para una nueva generación, siempre con el recuerdo de los seres que partieron y que fueron artífices de un cambio extraordinario en la vida del Clan Ardley.

**ACLARACIONES PRELIMINARES**

**Sobre los Ardley:**

Como no existe, en la historia real, algún Clan del que se pueda decir que haya sido derivado el apellido Ardley, dado que los más cercanos son los Anderson y los Agnew y ninguna de sus derivaciones está registrada como Ardley. Y como tampoco ningún emblema correspondía al símbolo que ya se conoce de los Ardley, opté por diseñar una historia para este clan en particular, tomándome todas las libertades autorales necesarias.

Dada la prosperidad de los Ardley en América, no es creíble pensar que no cuenten con propiedades en Escocia; no parecen pertenecer al grupo de clanes que perdieron definitivamente sus territorios; más bien parecen ser un clan que ha sobrevivido a través de siglos y siglos consolidando su poderío económico y territorial. Archibald comenta en el manga que el tío William tiene veinte mansiones en los Estados Unidos y otras tantas en diversos lugares del mundo; así que para este fic, existirán por lo menos tres lugares en Escocia que se mencionarán frecuentemente relacionados a los Ardley: Dleytower, Dleystone y Arwick.

**Dleytower:** como la composición de su nombre lo indica, es una torre, fortaleza o castillo según avanzan los siglos, que es considerada la residencia oficial del Jefe del Clan. Dada su antigüedad, posee diversas leyendas aparejadas a su historia.

**Dleystone:** es la residencia que corresponde al primogénito del Jefe del Clan, sin importar si éste es hombre o mujer. En Escocia, al contrario que en Inglaterra, existen antecedentes sobre la herencia de títulos y gobierno de territorios por parte de las mujeres. La terminacion "stone" deriva del inglés "roca", y señala que la residencia está construida sobre superficie de esa naturaleza.

**Arwick:** Es el señorío del que toma su nombre el título que ostenta Sir William. Por lo regular, los títulos nobiliarios corresponden al nombre de un lugar, dado que denotan poder sobre el mismo.

**Algunos nombres de lugares, poblaciones y territorios están tomados de sitios reales de las Lowlands y las Highlands e incluso de los Borders escoceses; sin embargo, la descripción de ellos es enteramente ficticia y no guardan relación alguna con la realidad. Lo mismo puede decirse de los nombres y apellidos de algunos personajes.**

Todo clan escocés ostenta un **motto** o lema. El motto o lema del clan Ardley es: "_Mirifice Amare_" que en latín significa: "amar con amor increíble" o "amar de forma extraordinaria". La historia del clan Ardley, al igual que la de cualquier otro, gira en torno a su lema y es construida en base a él. Lo cual significa que existen numerosas anécdotas sobre los antepasados de William y sus increíbles hazañas en nombre del amor, escándalos incluidos. Posiblemente es un lema extraño comparado con la generalidad; pero tiene una razón de ser en cada historia en la que lo utilizo.

Bueno, hasta aquí las puntualizaciones básicas sobre los clanes. Reitero mi respeto y admiración por la historia escocesa y espero no ofender a nadie al utilizar los apellidos comunes. Repito: cualquier parecido con hechos o personas reales es mera coincidencia.

**Respecto al título de William y su hijo Alistair:**

Albert tiene el título de "Sir" antepuesto a su nombre. Tal nombramiento sólo puede haberlo heredado, puesto que es muy joven para haber sido condecorado por la corona británica que, a todos efectos, es la que otorga tal distinción por un servicio prestado al país. Pudo ser un simple error autoral de sensei Mizuki, pero a mí me conviene conservarlo, en especial porque la historia de Sir William tanto en el manga, como en la nueva novela, avala que él heredó una especie de posición que le permite gobernar a su familia. Así las cosas y atendiendo a la distribución nobiliaria del Reino Unido, en realidad William no sería "Caballero de su majestad" (el otro rango por medio de cual un ciudadano puede ser llamado "Sir") sino "Baronet", dado que ese es el único rango nobiliario cuyo portador tiene derecho a ser nombrado "Sir" (los otros títulos anteponen la palabra "lord") y a heredar tal nombramiento a sus descendientes.

El título de Baronet es muy antiguo, se remonta al siglo XVI y surgió gracias a la idea de un monarca británico de obtener dinero a través de ascender de categoría social a los caballeros (Knights), lo cual reforzaría la idea de que los Ardley siempre han sido un clan próspero. En el caso de Alistair, pese a ser el segundo hijo, circunstancias extraordinarias provocaron que sea él y no William, el primogénito de William y Candice, quien posea el derecho a heredar el título de su padre. Pueden tomar esta decisión como una libertad autoral si lo desean.

**Sobre el nombre de Candy:**

Para este fic se conservará el nombre "Candice", como una forma de resaltar la importancia de este personaje ante el Clan Ardley.


	2. Prólogo

Era otoño en Indiana y el sol matinal aparecía poco a poco, surgiendo entre las semidesnudas capas de los árboles. Las aves despertaban, poco entusiasmadas gracias a la noche pasada. El frío había aparecido demasiado pronto y eso auguraba un crudo invierno, quizá el peor en décadas.

En el automóvil, lujoso aunque fuera de época, que circulaba trabajosamente por el accidentado camino, dos pasajeros intentaban desperezarse, sabiendo que su destino estaba cerca, posiblemente tras la última cima por escalar, un poco más allá del bosque de abetos que se alcanzaba a distinguir pese a la neblina.

Era aún muy temprano, supuso Dorothy, bostezando. Instintivamente, como cada día nada más despertar, su mirada se dirigió hacia William, que ahora permanecía en un resentido silencio, mirando distraídamente por la estrecha ventanilla. No dudó que hubiera permanecido despierto gran parte de la noche. Él era así: reservado, frío y tremendamente reflexivo. Poseía un sentido innato de supervivencia que siempre le advertía cuándo y porqué debía estar alerta.

Y no ponía en duda que las alarmas internas del muchacho rezumbaban en ese momento con descontrol inusitado, ensordeciendo sus aguzados instintos, demandándole escapar y al mismo tiempo impidiéndole hacerlo. Era como si la campiña entera le llamara. Sí, Dorothy casi podía escuchar el cántico de bienvenida que Lakewood entonaba esa mañana para recibir a otro de sus hijos. Las voces místicas de las colinas donde había sido concebido, llenando su alma con una ensordecedora cacofonía que le aterraba y emocionaba por igual.

Candice había dicho, alguna vez, mientras acariciaba distraídamente el lugar sagrado donde se gestaba el heredero del imperio Ardley, que todos ellos llevaban Lakewood impreso en cada parte de su ser. Luego, había reído al ver su expresión confundida y procedido a corregir; pues en realidad más que Lakewood era un sentido de permanencia y perenne relación con la tierra. Al verla aún más embrollada, su risa había incrementado de volumen y, transcurridos interminables momentos de gozo, cuando por fin consiguió calmarse, terminó diciendo aquellas frases que Dorothy había decidido considerar una bendición de ahí en adelante: "Los Ardley aman más que a nada aquello que es singular y que les cuesta conquistar...y una vez que aman pueden pagar el precio que sea para mantener junto a sí lo amado".

Dorothy había creído firmemente aquello. Y también había sabido en lo profundo de su alma que Candice siempre sería una auténtica Ardley.

Sin importar cuanto dijeran algunos de los miembros de la familia más quisquillosos, Candice era más Ardley que ninguno. Lo era por partida triple: porque amaba lo singular y difícil de conquistar, porque ella misma era una singularmente difícil conquista y, lo más importante, porque había sido amada por alguien singular que era difícilmente conquistable y que le amó por ser precisamente así: un Ardley. El más importante entre ellos.

Sí: Candice había conservado a quien amaba pagando un precio irracional, como toda una Ardley. Y lo había pagado gustosa, céntimo a céntimo; sorprendiendo a propios y extraños, ganando y perdiendo amigos y enemigos por igual e indiscriminadamente. Lo ocurrido con ella era un vivo testimonio de los desconocidos poderes de la voluntad. La perplejidad se mezcló con la vergüenza en los corazones más sinceros al comprender que ninguno de ellos había nunca alcanzado semejantes cotas de autenticidad. El linaje sanguíneo pasó a segundo plano ante la grandeza de un alma indómita e inquebrantable y pronto el orgullo inútil se trocó en humildad, alterando vidas y destinos.

Muy lejos quedaron los días en que era Candice una chica despreocupadamente feliz, y vinieron días de confusión y certeza, de dichas y llantos, mezclados tan perfectamente que la felicidad nunca se fue, aunque tampoco se quedó. El tiempo pasó, dejando su huella y también un tributo de amor para la joven huérfana que había trocado los rancios y agrietados cimientos Ardley en una fuerza volátil y cambiante, controlada tan sólo por una única convicción: su capacidad para conservar cuanto se ama, sin importar el precio a pagar.

A pesar de su dolor, que se acrecentaba conforme se acercaban a su destino, a medida que la nueva realidad de una de las familias más distinguidas de la región iba tomando forma en su mente. Dorothy sonrió de verdad. En su corazón se expandió el calor familiar del aprecio que había llegado a sentir, de forma especial, por aquélla niña de espíritu indomable y tierno corazón que una lejana mañana primaveral entró cual travieso e inesperado tornado en las vidas de aquella rancia familia, para convertirse en la razón y sentimiento que, durante tres décadas, condujeron la barca de los Ardley, por entre nubes y tormentas, al puerto seguro de una nueva era.

Dorothy miró a la lejanía, conjurando la visión que conservaba de aquella mansión, un cuadro que había permanecido demasiados años en su mente. No tenía al alcance una imagen actual, ya que aún Lakewood no podía distinguirse. Cerró los ojos y aparecieron las rosas, las verjas de hierro forjado y los cristales brillando al sol. Su memoria, tan elogiada como útil para los Ardley, evocó el recuerdo más perfecto y hermoso que conservaba: a William y Candice en el balcón central de la mansión, aquel lejano día de noviembre, hacía casi tres décadas. Justo cuando, formada entre las doncellas, escuchó por primera vez aquel mote tan convenientemente asignado por madame Aloy a la finada señora Ardley: El capricho de William.

Dorothy sonrió aún más ampliamente, sin poder evitarlo, puesto que nada definía mejor a Candice que aquel sustantivo. Candice era volátil, un espíritu inquieto, intenso, que sólo encontró su propio reflejo en el alma del heredero Ardley, a quien había subyugado desde el mismísimo instante en que se conocieron. Dorothy aún tenía presentes cada uno de los rumores que circularon sin piedad entre los miembros de la familia respecto a su unión. Los mayores coincidieron siempre de pleno con la definición de madame Aloy, aunque muchos de ellos, sobre todo los varones, se limitaron a sonreír entre dientes y a mover la cabeza con incredulidad y una secreta satisfacción por la invaluable adquisición de su líder moral: habían temido que Aloy dispusiera un matrimonio muy diferente para Sir William y agradecieron, desde el fondo de sus nostálgicos corazones escoceses, la aparición de Candice. Podía ser un capricho, solían decir, secundando la broma del propio William; pero… un capricho que ostentaba pecas en la nariz, valía una tonelada en oro por cada una de ellas.


	3. La maldición de la rosa

─¡Dios libre a Malcom de la Maldición de La Rosa!

─¡Caramba Malcom! ¡No hagas tanto alboroto por nada! ¡Es sólo un capullo! ─una grácil y delicada mano apareció en escena, aferrando el delicado botón de rosa que el joven jardinero había lanzado lejos de sí en un arranque inexplicable de pánico.

─Discúlpeme, señorita Aislyn, no sabía que andaba usted por aquí ─haciendo gala de su perfecto entrenamiento, el muchachito se inclinó en una reverencia de cortesía. Ahora parecía asustado por partida doble, y también consternado; no había querido que ella, entre todas las personas, le escuchara. Había sido su sincera y emotiva despedida secreta a la mujer que, día a día, hombro con hombro, había trabajado con él, enseñándole todo lo referente al cuidado de los jardines, en especial de las rosas.

─¡Tonterías! ─la mano hizo un gesto y la visión de la joven dejó al empleado en silencio. Ella aspiraba con los ojos cerrados el aroma singular del capullo; la melancolía mezclada con añoranza era evidente en cada uno de sus rasgos.

No eran rasgos corrientes, por supuesto. La muchacha era alta y delgada; su innata elegancia puesta de manifiesto en cada uno de sus movimientos. Los delicados pies, calzados con las zapatillas más cómodas, al último grito de la moda, visibles entre los pliegues de la amplia falda que la proclamaba como alumna del Instituto St. Sophie no daban indicios de su estatura, considerablemente superior al promedio entre las chicas de su edad. Más allá de toda discusión se encontraba su ascendencia, remarcada por la voluntariosa barbilla que, unida a una naricilla respingona pegada en medio de unos ojos color zafiro, la proclamaban como la indiscutible hija de quién era.

─Perdón, señorita…─ el jardinero protestó, intentando disculparse, se percibía en su tono el respeto unido a la familiaridad que le otorgaba el haber sido vapuleado por ella cientos de veces los últimos diez años. Malcom no se explicaba cómo el ser víctima una y otra vez de las travesuras de una señorita de sociedad, inquieta cual camada de cachorros, podía elevar su rango; pero así era. Si había una persona a la que Aislyn toleraba la estupidez era a él y sólo a él. Tenía en los oídos de la memoria suficientes diatribas con otros tantos empleados e incluso caballeros como para saber que era afortunado por lograr escapar con apenas unas palabras de reconvención.

No es que Aislyn no fuera una dama educada y perfectamente cortés; no. Su madre, quien la adoraba sin reservas, no había cometido ningún fallo en su educación. Lo que sucedía es que poseía un vivo genio, fruto de la mezcla de su herencia escocesa y americana, que le resultaba difícil contener la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus genes estaban tan caprichosamente mezclados, que su personalidad resultaba una deliciosa combinación imposible de ignorar y digna de aplaudir. Justo como ahora, que había pasado de la tristeza a la impaciencia sin abandonar ninguna de las dos, ajena a todo cuanto no fuera el momento presente y el aroma de las Sweeties.

─La maldición no existe Malcom ─dijo; su dulce voz teñida con exasperación, libre de la genuina tristeza dibujada en su rostro─, fue un cuento chino de William; uno muy malo, por cierto; para burlarse de tus exagerados cuidados al podar las Sweeties y, de paso, provocar la ira de mamá. Nada pasa por un pequeño capullo. Además, sobra decir que no conozco quién las cuide mejor que tú. Mamá te entrenó bien ─dijo, esbozando apenas una sonrisa; esforzándose por ahuyentar las nubes del duelo recientemente vivido.

─Gracias, señorita.

Un rubor de complacencia se expandió por el juvenil rostro del jardinero, olvidada ya la maldición y el hecho de que cortar por puro descuido una Sweetie, como Aislyn las llamaba, bien podría valerle una llamada de atención del dueño de la propiedad. Especialmente en esos días en que el ambiente de la mansión sólo podía calificarse de perturbador.

Malcom esbozó una sonrisa apenas perceptible, ante la posibilidad de contemplar ese extraño y peculiar rasgo de Lord William Ardley, quien, por lo general, era un caballero en todos los sentidos; cortés la mayor parte del tiempo y alegre lo que restara. No obstante, si había algo que disgustara profundamente al amo, era ver cualquier evidencia de descuido en los jardines privados de la mansión, que eran el santuario de las Sweeties.

Con la profunda comprensión del cariño compartido, Malcom había supuesto, sin atisbo de duda, que ahora ese peculiar celo se extendería a los setos recién plantados sobre la tumba; razón por la cual se encontraba, en esos momentos, realizando su concienzuda labor en ese lugar. Había esperado a la hora de la comida, cuando todos estuvieran ocupados y no pudieran observarlo dirigirse hasta allá; no quería perturbar la frágil calma de la mansión, apenas conseguida tras el agotador funeral que reunió a más miembros de la familia de los que hubiera podido imaginar que existían.

Mientras Aislyn permanecía en silencio frente a la tumba, contemplando las rosas recientemente plantadas, Malcom permitió a su mirada vagar más allá de las nubes grises que abotagaban el cielo, pensando que, con toda seguridad, su ama velaba por Lakewood desde allí. Los recuerdos de tiempos más felices continuaron pasando por su mente, en un silencioso homenaje.

Años atrás, cuando los niños Ardley habían arribado a la mansión y las normas de comportamiento que separaban a la servidumbre de los propietarios aún no estaban lo suficientemente aprendidas y no eran importantes, Aislyn y Alistair le habían permitido acompañarles en su larga jornada de travesuras que, en ocasiones, comenzaba antes del amanecer y concluía siempre con algún intempestivo desaguisado que provocaba el confinamiento de ambos en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena, y, por supuesto, una represalia por haber arrastrado al pequeño hijo del jardinero a sus maquinaciones.

Fue en ese entonces que Lord William, como era llamado el primogénito y heredero, había acuñado la leyenda de la Maldición de la Rosa, provocando con este incidente diversas reacciones entre los demás miembros de la familia: los ojos de la señora Candice habían brillado con fuerza inusitada y dejó asomar una sonrisa extrañamente melancólica a sus labios, mientras que lord Archibald había perdido todo estilo al dejar caer el oporto, el carísimo oporto de la cosecha reservada para navidades, al escuchar semejante historia; para los gemelos fue una novedad tan interesante que ocuparon casi dos meses en relatarla a todo aquel que estuviera disponible, y no, para escucharlos.

Eran otros tiempos; recordó Malcom. Tiempos de risas y felicidad; de despreocupación y diversión; de esperar el amanecer con ansiedad para ver qué sorpresa traía el nuevo sol. Tiempos en los que Aislyn cabalgaba por horas en la pradera y Lord William reía de verdad. Tiempos en los que la amada presencia de Candice White Ardley todavía llenaba cada rincón de Lakewood.

Malcom contuvo un suspiro, evocando, sin necesidad de mirar, los hermosos capullos de Sweeties que, listos para florecer, aguardaban el sol, suspendidos en el seto frente a él, como un vivo testimonio del fluir del tiempo y de la vida; de esa vida que parecía haber abandonado la mansión cuando su ama partió. Una parte de la tristeza de Aislyn era también de él. Pese a ser el hijo de un jardinero, la señora había compartido con él momentos inolvidables que atesoraría siempre en lo más profundo de su alma.

─Cuida bien de las rosas Malcom ─dijo Aislyn tras él, con tono comprensivo; su voz revelando el profundo dolor que aún permanecía en ella y que, tal vez, nunca se iría. Su voz diciéndole, sin palabras, que comprendía y agradecía el gesto que había realizado momentos antes─. ¡Cuídalas!… ¡o las pecas de la nariz de mamá se pegarán en la tuya!

Aún contemplando las nubes, Malcom sintió, más que ver, el guiño travieso de unos ojos verdes; sintió más que escuchó, la inevitable carcajada que, viajando desde el más allá, cruzó el espacio llevando el mensaje de amor de Candice White Ardley hasta su corazón.

Sonriendo, por primera vez en días, Aislyn se alejó de ahí dejándolo con sus recuerdos. Mientras que, sobre la llanura visible desde la Tercera Colina de Pony, un relámpago anunció el inicio de la tormenta más fuerte de la temporada.


	4. Conversación entre hermanos

─¿Piensas que mamá lo sabía? ─inquirió Aislyn, con cierto dejo de censura. Pese a que había sido grata, la sorpresa de descubrir a un nuevo heredero Ardley resultaba tremendamente abrumadora, dadas las circunstancias de su nacimiento. Aislyn aún tenía problemas para mirar directamente en los ojos de su hermano mayor; imaginar a William cautivo de una pasión prohibida no era su fuerte.

─Fue Candice quien envió a la señora Dorothy a residir a Finca del Cobre ─dijo William, con expresión imperturbable. Al contrario que Aislyn, él no parecía contrariado por la noticia. Sin dar muestra alguna de emoción, continuó explicando ─. Siempre fueron muy amigas. Candice lo supo desde el principio. El último viaje que realizó tío Archibald a México coincide con las fechas; Candice fue quien lo envió para que estuviera presente en el nacimiento, ella bien sabía que podía ocurrir… bueno… lo que casi ocurrió hoy, aunque con consecuencias diametralmente diferentes. Emilia no se caracterizaba precisamente por su buen juicio y era necesaria una negociación.

La verdad de sus palabras afectó a Aislyn positivamente. Percibió que William había utilizado el nombre propio de su madre, tal y como siempre hacía cuando deseaba consultarle alguna decisión específica o expresar admiración sin reservas por la aguda inteligencia de la cabeza visible de la familia. Para William, llamar Candice a su progenitora era dispensarle un máximo respeto; aunque, en contadas ocasiones, como esta, el nombre adquiría en su voz una sutil frialdad.

─Pero…¿Porqué darle tu nombre? ¡El nombre de William le pertenece al primogénito!

─Bueno… ─William hizo una mueca circunstancial, que evidenció su postura con claridad y no dejó lugar a dudas de que se estaba tomando la noticia con filosofía─. Él es mi primogénito; aunque no tenga posibilidades de aspirar a la línea de sucesión. Es un Ardley de hecho, pero no de derecho. El hacendado lo registró bajo su tutela y es un legítimo De Arredondo y Huesca, heredero además. Presumo que el primer nombre fue añadido a petición expresa de Candice, por conducto del tío Archibald.

─¡William! ─el tono escandalizado de Aislyn llenó la biblioteca, expandiéndose más allá, hasta el balcón central de la mansión, para perderse, capturado por las suaves ráfagas de aire que se estrellaban contra los muros, ambientando la tranquila noche con el susurro musical de plañideras notas místicas. Para Aislyn resultaba extraordinario descubrir el resentimiento de William, patente en cada inflexión de su voz; no le cupo duda de que él responsabilizaba a su madre por semejante situación.

─¿Cuál es el problema Aislyn? ─inquirió el heredero en el habitual tono condescendiente reservado para la única mujer en la línea de sucesión, su penetrante mirada le reveló que él conocía sus pensamientos─. Las cosas sucedieron de esa forma, y no puedo hacer más. Mamá nunca dio el tipo de madame Aloy, pero en esta ocasión en particular, demostró ser una discípula formidable.

─¿La estás responsabilizando de tus errores? ─la consternación era evidente en la voz de Aislyn. Aunque acostumbrada a dialogar de esa forma con su hermano mayor, esta vez se sentía incómoda por la madurez que la situación exigía de ella y, además, se encontraba sumamente confundida al descubrir facetas que le habían pasado por completo desapercibidas tanto en su madre, como en William. Casi lamentó haber bajado esa noche a la biblioteca; casi, porque, a decir verdad, todo el embrollo le resultaba en extremo fascinante.

Pese a todo, Aislyn lamentó en seguida el haber formulado semejante pregunta; bastó una mirada a la sombría expresión en el rostro de William, acentuada por el brillo de las llamas de la chimenea, para saber que se había lanzado al mar en plena tormenta. Nunca, en toda su existencia, había visto a su hermano tan perturbado.

─La primer noticia que tuve de la existencia de William se remonta a aquella noche hace más de cuatro años, cuando, entre las acciones de Western & C, descubrí los documentos que acreditaban la identidad de mi hijo, ¡Mi hijo! ─explicó William en un tono que había perdido su rítmica cadencia de cortesía transformándose en un perturbador lamento de ira. La ferocidad de su mirada se estrelló en el resplandor del fuego, el tono escandalizado no había abandonado aún su voz cuando prosiguió sus palabras─. Incluso había notas de tío Archibald respecto a las conversaciones sostenidas con De Arredondo y Huesca, Emilia y la propia Dorothy. Hay también cartas personales de Dorothy informando periódicamente todo cuanto ocurría en Finca del Cobre. Candice miró crecer a William a distancia ¿entiendes? lo supo todo, todo el tiempo, con lujo de detalles, y nunca me dijo una sola palabra, nunca escupió la verdad a mi cara, pese a que sabía que lo de hoy podía ocurrir en cualquier momento. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Incluso su funeral resultó un adecuado marco para la presentación de William! ¡Eso es demasiado!, incluso para ella. Padre tenía razón cuando la acusaba de conspirar con el cielo.

Aislyn guardó silencio en espera de que William se recobrara. Estudiando su reacción percibió que había más, mucho más de lo que quizás William revelaría nunca, en aquella historia extraordinaria por la cual el destino había elegido traer al mundo al primer vástago de la siguiente generación.

Una parte de Aislyn, aquella donde se resguardaba su inquebrantable lealtad, creía que su madre había acertado en sus decisiones respecto a William Antonio José Francisco De Arredondo y Huesca Comonfort; sin embargo, la otra parte, aquella que había saltado de alegría al conocer al adolescente venido de México, elevó un silencioso reproche al cielo, esperando que su madre recibiera un poquito de su congoja.

Aislyn pensó en las palabras de su hermano: por supuesto que recordaba aquella noche, años atrás, cuando William y su madre discutieron acaloradamente. William salió visiblemente alterado de la mansión y no regresó en más de cuatro meses. Fue la primera vez que la familia no estuvo reunida al completo para las navidades, y la cacería del zorro estuvo a punto de ser cancelada a falta del presidente. Sin embargo, todo había quedado en un mal rato, puesto que William jamás desatendió su lugar habitual en la vida familiar y, pese a estar ausente de la mansión, cumplió cabalmente con sus compromisos como Jefe del Clan. El problema, como todos bien comprendieron, se había dado exclusivamente entre Candice y él.

─Nunca lo olvides Aislyn ─advirtió su hermano. Luego, con un tono que sugería genuina, aunque reacia, admiración, continuó diciendo─: Jamás culparé a mamá por algo así. Si hubo algún error, y lo hubo, el único responsable fui yo. Por el contrario, le estaré eternamente agradecido a Candice por garantizar el vínculo que trajo a William de regreso a Lakewood. Las decisiones de Candice siempre fueron las mejores; yo no discuto esa verdad. Ni siquiera padre habría superado un éxito como este. La fortuna de los Arredondo y Huesca está ahora en las capaces manos de los Ardley, lo cual nos da una oportunidad única más allá de la frontera e incluso en la Europa peninsular. William tiene en sus manos las bases para consolidar el futuro de por lo menos cinco generaciones y lo ayudaremos a conseguirlo, cueste lo que cueste.

Con esa sentencia, la conversación murió y ambos hermanos guardaron silencio, sumidos cada uno en sus muy personales reflexiones. Ella, concentrada en el desasosiego que siempre sentía cuando se mencionaba a su padre, a quien jamás había conocido; él, por su parte, rumiando el dolor que creía olvidado desde hacía más de una década: aquel que le recordaba que había perdido, a muy temprana edad, una parte de su alma.

Desde la chimenea, a unos pasos de donde ambos se encontraban sentados, se escuchó el crujir de los leños que, por un instante, chisporrotearon alegremente provocando que las sombras de la estancia danzaran cual fantasmagóricos entes. Tras los cristales del enorme ventanal, pudo vislumbrarse el resplandor inigualable de la tormenta eléctrica que comenzaba a fraguarse en la lejanía, como un adecuado complemento a la sombría noche.


	5. Elisa de Donovan Ralenagh

─No esperaba verla partir tan pronto ─Madeleine llevaba días esperado escuchar esas palabras, justo desde que el administrador de la propiedad Ardley en persona llevó las malas nuevas, concretizadas en una convocatoria para el funeral de Candice White Ardley. Sin embargo, Elisa se había limitado a guardar silencio y despachar al emisario con un aristocrático gesto; luego, se dirigió a su habitación, un refugio que sólo abandonó para asistir a despedir a la mujer que tan drásticamente marcó su vida.

Desde un principio ella había temido la reacción de su madre. Elisa Beatrice Donovan-Ralenagh nunca expresaba demasiado interés por nada ni nadie. Educada a la más exquisita manera británica y acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, la sensibilidad era desconocida para ella, que estaba obligada por los sagrados preceptos de la vida social a mostrar un rostro impasible al mundo; sin embargo, toda la familia, Madeleine en especial, sabía que Candice le inspiraba un respeto que rayaba en lo religioso, por no hablar de un profundo afecto.

Madeleine recordó aquella conversación entre su padre y Sir William, que escuchara por descuido en una de las tantas reuniones familiares. Por ella se enteró de que, más de quince años atrás, durante una merienda en casa de los Venderleigh, la anfitriona cometió el error de insultar a Candice, quien no estaba presente, recordando con tono venenoso su dudoso origen y los rumores que propiciaron su matrimonio con Sir William. La agresora no se preocupó por la presencia de un miembro de la distinguida familia Ardley, puesto que era secreto a voces entre las chismosas matronas el singular, aunque nunca admitido, distanciamiento entre Elisa y la esposa del presidente de los Ardley.

Sin embargo, en esa particular ocasión, Elisa Donovan-Ralenagh no festejó la ocurrencia y, con el que había llegado a consolidarse como su muy peculiar y aplaudido estilo sobrio y circunspecto, permaneció en silencio, devolviendo posteriormente el insulto de la forma más efectiva que ella conocía: excluyendo a la distinguida señorita Venderleigh y el resto de las presentes, de su lista de invitados especiales para la temporada social que comenzaría la semana siguiente, a la vez que también rechazaba cualquier invitación proveniente de tal grupo de damas.

El gesto, puesto de lleno en evidencia cuando Elisa Donovan-Ralenagh omitió asistir al baile de gala de Eugene Venderleigh, uno de los más esperados de la temporada, había causado una conmoción entre la alta sociedad de Chicago y los alrededores, porque Katherine Eugene Venderleigh era el equivalente a una princesa en el continente americano, en ninguna manera igual a la joven esposa de un caballero recién llegado a las colonias, una esposa cobijada por el apellido Ardley, eso sí. La intriga que dominó a la alta sociedad en esa temporada nunca fue aplacada, pues, sin contar a Sir Huge, al presidente Ardley y, posteriormente, la misma Madeleine; ni siquiera la propia Candice conoció jamás las razones de Elisa para cometer tal suicidio social.

El asombro de propios y extraños jamás sería tan fuerte como aquélla ocasión, puesto que las consecuencias de la acción de Elisa, fueron su exclusión permanente del Círculo Rosa, como se conocía en ese entonces al grupo de selectas y sofisticadas damas que lideraban el mundillo social de Chicago. Otros miembros de la sociedad, aquéllos que ostentaban tanto poder económico como los Ardley o incluso más, mantuvieron un respetuoso silencio sobre los acontecimientos, y a nivel privado, aplaudieron la decisión de Venderleigh por liberarse de la sombra de una persona a quien habían considerado, más de una vez, frívola y displicente.

El relato cobró, en su época, proporciones desmesuradas conforme el tiempo y las memorias distorsionaban los hechos. Elisa Donovan-Ralenagh nunca había sido santo de la devoción de ninguno, y llevó la peor parte en el escándalo. Humillaciones que jamás había conocido en su vida se convirtieron en el pan de cada día y pareció que se vería condenada para siempre al ostracismo social, mismo que enfrentó con un donaire que, paradójicamente, le comenzó a obtener de todos cuantos la conocieron, el respecto sincero que siempre había buscado y nunca logrado con sus actitudes altaneras, egocéntricas y pretenciosas.

No obstante el funesto resultado, haciendo honor a su habitual hermetismo, la única explicación que daría la propia Elisa respecto al incidente sería a puerta cerrada, en la biblioteca de la mansión de Lakewood, a un William Albert Ardley perplejo, aunque profundamente conmovido por la inusitada reacción de su sobrina. Con un encogimiento de hombros, acompañado de una de sus raras y preciadas sonrisas, Elisa abandonó la mansión para continuar cumpliendo con su papel de ejemplar esposa y madre, confinada a la soledad de Ralenagh's Manor. Estaba fuera de discusión cualquier aparición de ella en público de ahí en adelante, y la propia Elisa dejó perfectamente claro que jamás aceptaría ayuda ninguna de Candice o el propio William.

A Madeleine, que creciera cobijada por la ternura de su madre y la compañía constante de Aislyn Ardley y la propia Candice, no le cabía en la mente que tal historia fuera posible; sin embargo no ponía en duda su veracidad. Con el correr de los años había escuchado en varias ocasiones cómo su padre comentaba que, si había alguna persona que hubiera sido víctima del silencio durante toda su vida, esa era su esposa.

Madeleine no ponía en duda el inestimable orgullo que la acción de su madre había suscitado en su padre, quien la amaba de verdad, a pesar de sus defectos. Tampoco dudaba que, desde aquel día, la relación de sus padres había cambiado para mejor. Madeleine había crecido en una casa dominada por la seriedad, pero nunca por el desamor. Hija única, había sido el objeto de los exquisitos y firmes cuidados de Elisa, quien, si bien jamás fue una persona capaz de reír libremente, nunca le hizo sentir que no era profundamente amada. Elisa siempre había estado ahí para ella, y no había ningún recuerdo en Madeleine que no la incluyera; aunque fuera un recuerdo sobrio y silencioso, tal y como decía su padre.

Como cada tanto durante su vida, Madeleine pensó en su padres, intentando resolver, una vez más, el complicado rompecabezas que suponía que dos personas tan diametralmente diferentes se hubieran enamorado de verdad.

Caballero acaudalado, pese a no ostentar títulos nobiliarios, Sir Huge había llegado a las colonias esperando encontrar una vida sencilla, lejos de cualquier pretensión, que le permitiera dedicarse a su única pasión: la cría de caballos de carreras. Sin embargo, pronto la pasión de Sir Huge cambiaría de giro y se encontraría hechizado, ante el asombro de todos, por una de las damas más polémicas de la sociedad de Chicago: Elisa Leegan Ardley. Y, más asombroso fue aún, que siendo la arpía que era, Elisa accediera a conceder su mano a tan insignificante personaje. Socialmente hablando, tal unión no supuso ningún acontecimiento extraordinario y la sorpresa que provocó solamente se dejó sentir entre los miembros de la propia familia Ardley, puesto que nadie mejor que ellos conocía las ambiciones de Elisa.

El matrimonio Donovan-Ralenagh se estableció en la residencia oficial de la familia de la novia, y Sir Huge emprendió la tarea, largo tiempo aplazada por Neal, el heredero en ciernes, de devolver a la propiedad Leegan la dignidad que perdiera tras la muerte de los padres de Elisa. Sir Huge tenía dinero sobrado para tal empresa, y se consagró a ella con fervor inusitado, consiguiendo no sólo triplicar las rentas agrícolas y aumentar los límites de la propiedad familiar, sino también su preciado sueño de consolidar los establos de mayor calidad en el continente americano.

Madeleine pensó una vez más en su madre y la misteriosa, aunque sólida relación, que había forjado con Candice a través de los años. Habiendo crecido acostumbrada a pasar los veranos en Lakewood y a compartir los alegres almuerzos presididos por Candice; habiendo participado en las jornadas de recolección de moras en las que tan entusiastamente Candice y Elisa competían, jamás cruzó por su mente que alguna vez ésta y su madre hubieran sido enemigas declaradas.

Madeleine recordó una vez más el escándalo. La asistencia de Elisa Donovan-Ralenagh a las reuniones sociales se limitó, por el resto de ese año, en tanto las habladurías cesaban, a la amplia esfera dominada por los Ardley dentro de la cual Candice era la reina indiscutible. Una reina que, tal y como experimentaría la propia Elisa, jamás abandonaría a ningún súbdito, y que declaró, de entrada, que la ausencia de Elisa a una convocatoria de los Ardley sería tomada como un insulto mayor a la incomodidad que pudiera suponer su presencia. Candice también hizo patente que, cualquier acto de desprecio a Elisa en su presencia, sería considerado una falta grave. Tal decisión sería la razón tras el único conflicto importante surgido en el matrimonio principal de la familia Ardley, puesto que William trató disuadir a Candice de arriesgarse, una vez más, a sufrir un desaire descomunal de parte de Elisa.

Desoyendo los consejos de su esposo, quien auguraba tempestades y relámpagos debido al carácter de Elisa, y, haciendo gala, por primera vez, de un fino instinto social; pretextando complicaciones de salud que le impedían realizar sus labores de anfitriona, Candice invitó a Elisa a hospedarse en la casa Ardley de Chicago durante cada temporada social de ahí en adelante, convirtiéndola en una especie de dama de compañía honoraria, situación que aseguró el que el nombre de Donovan-Ralenagh continuara apareciendo en listas de invitaciones mucho más selectas aún, que las del Círculo Rosa, el cual, contra todo pronóstico, no tardó en desaparecer, eclipsado por el brillo de diamantes desplegado por la señora Ardley y sus simpatizantes.

La sociedad de Chicago pronto comprendería el silencioso mensaje: si había existido alguna falta, ésta no había surgido, en principio, de Elisa, por increíble que pareciera. La campaña de Candice estuvo tan magistral y diplomáticamente dirigida, que a ninguno le quedó en duda la culpabilidad de la señorita Venderleigh en el asunto. La audacia de la mismísima señora Ardley acabó por derretir el hielo de la desaprobación aún latente hacia Elisa, ganándole el respeto perpetuo de sus pares y, garantizándole a la familia en pleno, un lugar privilegiado en el ambiente social de la época; una época en la cual el amor y la lealtad estaban siendo probados a niveles extraordinarios.

A las miradas de intriga que Elisa cosechó durante esos años, se añadieron las miradas de respeto y, posteriormente, de sincero aprecio por ella y su familia. Candice había ganado una vez más. Y de ahí en adelante todos sabrían que los Ardley formaban un sólido frente, unido por lazos perennes de fraternidad.

Las disposiciones de Candice no cambiarían con el correr de los años, y el nombramiento de Elisa no sería borrado jamás de los rangos familiares y eso, junto con la estrecha relación de Elisa y Candice, garantizó y propició las preciadas relaciones sociales de que ahora gozaban los Donovan-Ralenagh, y la propia posición de Madeleine como acompañante de Aislyn Ardley. Posición que Madeleine agradecía de todo corazón, pues en Aislyn había encontrado a la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Pensando en Aislyn, Madeleine recordó inevitablemente a Alistair, el hermano gemelo de esta, que ahora se encontraba en Londres, cursando su último año en la Real Academia San Pablo. Iba a ser un duro golpe para él haberse perdido el funeral, pero había sido decisión tanto de William como de Candice, el evitarle los pesares de un largo e infructuoso viaje. Madeleine esperaba que él agradeciera el regalo que Aislyn y ella le enviaron con tanto cariño: un pequeño vástago de Sweeties para acompañarlo, a la distancia, en su dolor. Nada como un trozo de Lakewood para confortar a un Ardley.

Madeleine esbozó una discreta sonrisa al escuchar la campanilla del enorme reloj del pasillo y percatarse de que llevaba casi una hora inmersa en sus recuerdos. Su madre no había pronunciado ninguna otra palabra en todo ese tiempo, y continuaba sentada en su sillón favorito junto al hogar, totalmente ajena a su presencia y al repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia sobre los altos ventanales de Ralenagh's Manor.

Encogiéndose de hombros, en un estilo muy similar al de su madre, Madeleine se encaminó hasta ella para depositarle un fraternal beso sobre la mejilla, comunicándole de esa forma su apoyo y su comprensión. No podía hacer más. Después, salió de la habitación cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta tras ella. Era la hora de realizar su habitual ronda por la mansión para supervisar el trabajo de los sirvientes. Ralenagh's Manor no debía desmerecer en pulcritud ni en el día en que la peor tormenta del año se estrellaba contra sus muros.


	6. La princesa y el merodeador

Su Alteza Real, Lady Whihelmenia Victoria Eugene Natasha Kasparkow Cressington, Wicky para los amigos, avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo central del dormitorio para señoritas. Iba descalza, pero aún así sabía que, incluso su respiración podía delatarla, la acústica del edificio era inmejorable, para buena suerte de las celadoras. Conteniendo un gruñido, se concentró en caminar, evadiendo hábilmente los mosaicos problemáticos que la Divina Providencia había descolocado ligeramente en un intento de ayudar a las monjas a evitar cualquier fuga. Tenía que apresurarse, porque la ronda permanente de las hermanas duraba exactamente seis minutos y medio.

La puerta estuvo a su alcance en un santiamén, pero ella la ignoró y se aproximó al ventanal del lado izquierdo del pasillo: ése seguro era el único que se sellaba por dentro, previendo alguna emergencia que requiriera evacuar el edificio a toda prisa. Conteniendo la respiración, utilizó la delgada navaja que llevaba consigo para deslizar la aldaba de forma estratégica y lo más silenciosamente posible; luego, se deslizó ágilmente hacia el exterior, arrastrando consigo un pequeño bulto con los enseres más necesarios para su aventura; una vez estuvo a salvo en el jardín trasero, deslizó la cerradura a su lugar con una maestría que hubiera envidiado el más experimentado bandido.

Una débil luz apareció al fondo del pasillo en ese momento. Por un instante, su cerebro se congeló y sintió un escalofrío de pánico recorrer su espalda; sin embargo, reaccionó con rapidez y, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa, se arrastró lo más de prisa posible hacia el extremo izquierdo del edificio, donde sólo existían un par de ventanales. Si conseguía llegar a la pared lateral antes de que recorrieran el vestíbulo, lo habría logrado.

─¡Vaya! ¡La princesa en persona! Justo a tiempo─susurró una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas. Estuvo a punto de incorporarse para atestar un coscorrón al impertinente, pero recordó la precaria situación en la que se encontraba y maldijo al destino por ello. No era lugar para una de sus acostumbradas discusiones con Alistair Ardley ¿Qué rayos hacía él por allí a esas horas?

─¡Cállate idiota! ¡Ya viene la guardia! ─dijo, susurrando también, deteniéndose apenas un instante antes de reanudar su fatigoso avance hasta la pared. Había perdido valiosos instantes debido al susto y no recordaba cuántos segundos le restaban para conseguir su objetivo; si la potente luz de la guardia la sorprendía cerca de los ventanales podía despedirse de su debut en sociedad ese año; su padre había sido muy tajante al respecto y sabía que nada le haría cambiar de opinión.

─¿En serio? ─Alistair mantuvo la voz en un susurro; sin embargo, Wicky no dudó de que las monjas lo oyeran si no se callaba. Más enfadada que nunca con ese torpe, torció los ojos y contuvo un resoplido de indignación al descubrir que él se encontraba de pie justo en su vía de escape. Grandioso, pensó, si no la descubrían a ella, de cualquier forma lo verían a él, puesto que no hacía nada por esconderse el muy bestia.

─¡Déjame pasar! ─siseó, empleando su mejor tono amenazador; ese que hacía palidecer a criados y modistas e incluso a adultos de una posición social más baja que la de ella. Sin embargo, el caso omiso que Alistair hizo a sus órdenes, le recordó que a ese condenado Ardley le importaban muy poco los niveles sociales; más aún, le recordó que, al menos en el Real Colegio San Pablo, el dinero valía tanto o más que los títulos nobiliarios, sobre todo cuando del dinero de los Ardley americano-escoceses se trataba.

Por unos instantes Wicky se olvidó de su principal preocupación y levantó la mirada hacia su Némesis. No era mucho lo que podía distinguir de él en la oscuridad, aunque notó que llevaba el uniforme de los domingos, lo cual la extrañó porque Alistair no se distinguía precisamente por cumplir a cabalidad las normas y mucho menos por madrugar el domingo. Inesperadamente, se le ocurrió que él había elaborado un plan similar al de ella: un escape sin retorno hasta la hora de misa, que era cuando la ausencia de cualquier alumno podía evidenciarse más claramente.

Antes de que pudiera seguir elaborando conjeturas, el resplandor de la linterna especial de la guardia iluminó su rostro, cegándola de lleno. Maldiciendo a todos los duendes que habían puesto en su camino al pesado de Ardley, se preparó para una reprimenda digna de su rango. Ahora no tenía posibilidad de escape. ¡Adiós visita al Palacio de Buckingham en marzo! ¡Alistair se las pagaría! Eso era seguro.

Para su sorpresa, la hermana Margaret, la directora en persona, fue quien asomó la cabeza tras abrir el ventanal. Una luz de alarma se encendió en el cerebro de Wicky, pues comprendió que su situación era aún más grave al haber sido descubierta por la máxima autoridad del colegio. Una cosa era enfrentarse a la directora en su despacho, y otra ser captada en el lugar de los hechos, sin tiempo a pensar en excusas ni versiones censuradas. Wicky sintió un deseo irrefrenable de echarse a llorar, mismo que pronto fue sustituido por la necesidad, más primitiva todavía, de golpear a Alistair sin descanso, por lo menos desde ese momento hasta la hora de misa.

─Lady Whihelmenia. Sir Alistair ─el tranquilo tono de reconocimiento de la superiora provocó que Wicky al fin reaccionara y se incorporara de su posición de huída, que ahora le parecía francamente ridícula. Una vez estuvo de pie frente a la religiosa, ésta continuó, sin darle oportunidad de explicarse─. Espero verlos de regreso el próximo domingo. Tenga cuidado Sir Alistair.

─Por supuesto madre Margaret ─respondió el joven solemnemente haciendo una reverencia de cortesía─. Le agradezco profundamente esta licencia especial. Cuidaré bien de Su Alteza. Sir Osvald y Lady Marianne nos esperan en el coche.

Wicky no sabía qué pensar de las palabras cruzadas por Alistair y la superiora; pero la reprimenda aún no llegaba, y todo parecía estar bien; para su sorpresa, la hermana Margaret añadió algo más al difícil rompecabezas que había comenzado a formarse en su mente.

─Siempre recordaré a Candice, Sir Alistair. Puedo asegurarle que mi aprecio por ella ha sido infinito desde que la conocí. Mis sinceros respetos y condolencias a su familia tanto en América como en Escocia. No olvide informar a Lord William de su decisión ─hubo un momento de silencio que se le antojó interminable. Luego, la superiora posó en ella su comprensiva mirada, añadiendo una sentencia─: Lady Whihelmenia, si, a su regreso, alguien preguntara, responderá que usted ha estado recluida en la celda de meditación como castigo a haber asegurado su puerta con llave durante la ronda del sábado ¿de acuerdo?

Con esas palabras, la directora procedió a cerrar el ventanal, dejándola a merced de la única persona a la que había aprendido a temer, ¡y con razón!: no era normal que una monja, ¡una directora!, como la madre Margaret, le confiara una pupila a otro de los alumnos, mucho menos en mitad de la madrugada. ¡Alistar Ardley tenía que ser el diablo! O al menos un pariente cercano de éste. Y… ¿qué era eso de que regresarían hasta el próximo domingo?

Su Alteza Real, la princesa heredera, Lady Whihelmenia Victoria Eugene Natasha Kasparkow Cressington se desmayó por primera vez en su vida. Muchas dirían que había sido afortunada entre todas al ser capturada por los brazos de un apuesto Ardley. Otros cuantos también, opinarían que sólo una princesa era digna de un Ardley. Los más, dirían que siempre supieron que estaban destinados el uno para el otro; Madeleine y Aislyn aseverarían, intentando no reírse, que Lady Whihelmenia fue más lista y valiente que ninguna y, por último, los inversionistas aullarían de furor al conocerse la fusión de una de las fortunas más sólidas de América con uno de los imperios hoteleros más emblemáticos de la Europa Peninsular.

Sin embargo, para eso todavía faltaban unos cuantos años y varias peleas legendarias, incluida una donde Alistair, en un inusual ataque de celos, arrojó al lago de Lakewood a Su Alteza Real en castigo por haber concedido un baile al heredero de Lord McAllister, arruinando con tan disparatada acción el precioso vestido bordado en perlas que luciera en el baile tradicional que clausuraba la cacería del zorro, y provocándole, de paso, a la distinguida señora Elisa de Donovan-Ralenagh, el único ataque de risa que tuvo en su vida. No obstante, felizmente ignorante de su futuro; por el momento, lo único acerca de lo que Alistair Albert Anthony Ardley White estaba seguro era que Candice habría dicho: ¡buena atrapada Steary!


	7. Reflexiones al amanecer

Dos días desde el funeral y la tormenta no amainaba. Era cosa de locos, pensó con cierta ironía, que la partida de Candice hubiera estado tan perfectamente orquestada por la Providencia. Recordó las palabras de William, aquéllas pronunciadas más de una vez tras el descalabro financiero que requirió tantas mañas de la familia Ardley en conjunto para salir a flote. Él solía decir que Candice conspiraba con el cielo, y que nada ni nadie podría superarla nunca en lo que a eso se refería.

Recordó a William. El brillo en sus ojos: un resplandor que decía a las claras que, si de un complot del cielo se trataba, él estaba totalmente dispuesto a ser la víctima. Incluso, era obvio para todos, que al presidente de los Ardley no le importaba el origen de tal complot; bien podía ser el mismísimo infierno trabajando para su ruina que a él no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo: tenía a Candice a su lado, y eso, en sí mismo, bastaba para conjurar la desgracia. Sir Huge, mejor que ninguno, comprendía la adoración que William dispensaba a su esposa. Y tal comprensión, unida al inesperado amor que le llevó a solicitar la mano de Elisa Leegan, había sido la base de una hermandad sólida como el acero entre ambos hombres.

Curiosamente, el primer acercamiento que Sir Huge tuvo con el presidente de los Ardley fue tremendamente casual; tanto, que él no supo que había trabado conversación con uno de los hombres más ricos de América. La culpa había sido, por supuesto, de Candice, puesto que en aquélla ocasión había sonsacado a su esposo para acudir a un recital organizado por Colors & Friends, una pequeña fundación dedicada a combatir la explotación infantil en Chicago. Aquella noche, la distinguida pareja tomó en sus capaces manos la misión de recaudar fondos entre los invitados y William, apoyado con el irresistible sentido del humor de Candice, había conseguido de Sir Huge la promesa de financiar la construcción de una escuela en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad.

Con una sonrisa, Sir Huge comentó sinceramente a Candice que se le daban bien las negociaciones y le preguntó si no había intentado nunca explorar el ramo comercial. William contestó, todo orgullo y cortesía, que si bien su esposa se limitaba a fungir como su asesora personal, él si tenía algunos negocios en puerta y, casualmente, andaba en busca de inversionistas serios.

Animado por la confianza que la pareja le inspiraba, y a sabiendas de que necesitaba empezar a conocer las posibilidades que ofrecía su nuevo hogar, Sir Huge memorizó la dirección de las oficinas de William y quedó de entrevistarse con él a la mañana siguiente. Él no lo sabía entonces; pero aquella noche había nacido la Western Oil Research & Trend Society, la compañía que tantas satisfacciones personales le daría y que sería, sorprendentemente, una de las anclas que permitieron sobrevivir a las empresas Ardley durante la turbulenta época financiera que se desataría en las siguientes décadas.

Sir Huge se presentó puntualmente a la entrevista acordada y, al llegar, descubrió que se encontraba en la oficina sede de las empresas Ardley. Aún confundido, presentó la tarjeta de visita, y le sorprendió ser encaminado directamente al penthouse. Sir Huge recordaba que, si bien se había sorprendido inmensamente al descubrir la identidad de William, la mayor sorpresa se la había dado el ambiente que impregnaba su salón privado, un lugar privilegiado que, acaso, conocerían poco menos de una docena de personas mientras William vivió.

La estancia reflejaba, peculiarmente y sin disimulo, la sencillez y los afectos de su propietario: un retrato campestre al óleo de Candice, engalanada con el tartán propio de la familia, dominaba la pared contigua a la puerta. Junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, podía atisbarse, en un gran macetero labrado, un rosal de un blanco níveo cuyo perfume inundaba la habitación: eran las Dulce Candy, la variedad que, según comentara William, había sido obsequiada a Candice por su sobrino Anthony, fallecido en un trágico accidente ecuestre hacía más de una década. El librero, que abarcaba toda una pared, evidenciaba el sentido gusto del presidente Ardley por la cultura y, un sinnúmero de raros y finos objetos traídos de sabrá el buen Dios qué lugares, sugería que le fascinaba aventurarse en territorios desconocidos. Por si no fuera suficiente, también había una colección de retratos de los más singulares personajes: desde gente común, granjeros, obreros, trabajadores de las numerosas empresas Ardley, socios y miembros de la familia tanto en América como en el resto del mundo; todas ellas sugiriendo alguna anécdota particularmente digna de mencionar.

Sir Huge calibró a la perfección la extraordinaria personalidad del hombre al frente de uno de los imperios financieros más importante en América y el continente. Se sintió genuinamente cautivado por su sencillez, de la cual ya había tenido el mejor ejemplo en el evento de Colors & Friends; y por su inquebrantable lealtad, patente en el amor que profesaba a su esposa y la importancia que daba a la gente bajo su mando. Años después, en el funeral de su mejor amigo, casi un hermano para él, Huge proclamaría que William poseía el don divino de amar a las personas por sobre cualquier cosa. Si existió alguna vez un hombre que convirtiera una sociedad económica, una empresa o cualquier otro tipo de inversión en una familia, ese fue William Albert Ardley, ningún otro poseyó nunca esa humanidad, y él había sido afortunado por contar con su amistad.

Sir Huge se desperezó en la amplia cama del dormitorio principal. Sabía que debían ser más de las nueve de la mañana, aunque la luz de sol apenas si era notable. La condenada lluvia no parecía querer retirarse. Él dudaba que el cielo estuviera llorando de tristeza por la partida de Candice, como habían sugerido algunos miembros de la familia; más bien, se le antojaba que era alegría desbordada la que existía ahora en ese lugar. Al menos, para William así sería. Diecinueve años de espera eran demasiados. Sir Huge sonrió al imaginar la cariñosa discusión que tendría lugar en el cielo y no dudó en proclamar triunfadora a Candice: sencillamente William no tendría ninguna oportunidad, aunque tampoco la pediría. Él era así: siempre dispuesto a tomar lo mejor del momento, sobre todo si de Candice se trataba.

La mirada de Sir Huge se dirigió al lado izquierdo de la amplia cama con dosel. Notó que Lisa aún dormía profundamente, lo cual no le extrañaba, puesto que había estado despierta la mayor parte de la noche debido a la tormenta. Se preguntó, no sin cierta tristeza, hasta cuándo su esposa iba a dejar traslucir su dolor. El sabía que era pedir demasiado a Lisa, y lo aceptaba; aunque su silencio le corroía el alma. Siempre había sido así; desde el instante que la conociera: su silencio, lo que ella no decía a ninguno, era lo que lo había cautivado irremediablemente, atándole a ella de una manera que ni siquiera imaginaba que pudiera existir.

Sir Huge pensó en la esposa de William, tan diferente a Lisa y, sin embargo, tan parecida en lo que a ocultar su alma se refería. Candice White Ardley siempre le pareció una esmeralda de primera calidad: toda brillo, luz, transparencia y valor, pero con una coraza difícil de penetrar, puesto que quién la conocía no imaginaba que hubiera nada oculto. Lisa era lo contrario; apenas un guijarro: opacidad, oscuridad, turbulencia y cobardía que, al común del mundo, no le interesaba explorar. El creía que, debido a eso, ambas mujeres, una vez superadas sus diferencias más ásperas, habían conseguido forjar un lazo indestructible: se necesitaban la una a la otra para sobrevivir en medio de un ambiente que les desconcertaba por igual, a la vez que cada una concentraba la atención de todos sobre la otra.

Lisa había necesitado a Candice para proclamar su superioridad, para tener una persona a quien humillar sin encontrar resistencia, para remarcar la enorme diferencia cultural y social que existía entre ellas; en suma: para sentirse segura. Candice necesitó a Lisa por una razón similar: para jamás olvidar quién era y para confirmar que su visión de los Ardley era la correcta. Lisa representó para Candice la prueba de toda una vida y, como sólo Huge lo comprendió, también le representó la posibilidad de aprender a ser la mujer que William y los Ardley necesitaban. Ambas fueron siempre el espejo de la otra; un espejo que, bien lo sabía Huge, no les proporcionaba ninguna felicidad contemplar.

La relación de Candice y Lisa fue tan complicada como sencilla fue la de Huge con William y, en más de una ocasión, ambos hombres conversaron respecto a la pertinaz lucha que se desarrollaba frente a ellos. Huge era leal a William y apreciaba a Candice, pero amaba a Lisa; así que, algunas veces, tuvo que hacer uso de la sinceridad para calmar el justificado disgusto de William ante los acontecimientos. Sorprendentemente, el respectivo amor que ambos sentían por sus esposas mantuvo las relaciones del lado positivo, pese a los desencuentros que existieron periódicamente entre Candice y Lisa.

No que era que Huge estuviera del lado de su esposa siempre, sino que era consciente de la importancia que Lisa le daba a la opinión de Candice, pese a sus continuos esfuerzos por disimularlo. Huge se convirtió, por amor, en la voz que Lisa nunca utilizaría. Él se había quedado a su lado para ayudarla a luchar contra el silencio y pasaría el resto de su vida consagrado a cumplir esa promesa que sólo él conocía.

Candice, reconoció Huge, era muy parecida a él en ese aspecto: ella también tuvo una promesa secreta que cumplir por amor. La promesa que le ató al mundo, por casi dos décadas más, antes de emprender el viaje hacia la eternidad para reunirse con William; ya que, tras la muerte inesperada de éste, Candice se transformó, para todos los Ardley y sus socios, en el alma, la voz, y la fuerza que evitaron el desastre y protegieron con mano de hierro todo cuanto William se encargó de construir.

La pasión, la energía y la determinación de Candice no tendrían rival a la hora de defender el patrimonio familiar. Quienes pensaron que se enfrentarían a la dulce y complaciente castellana de Lakewood que tan cómodos los hacía sentir en su presencia, pero que jamás se inmiscuía en los asuntos de su esposo, se llevaron la mayor de las sorpresas al descubrir que Candice tenía casi tanto conocimiento como William en lo que a las empresas Ardley se refería. La tan cuestionada decisión de William de hacerse acompañar de su discreta y callada esposa en cada reunión de negocios importante, se convirtió entonces en su acierto más festejado. William había entrenado a Candice de una forma tal, que ni siquiera ella conocía su propia capacidad, hasta que enfrentó con admirable éxito una prueba tras otra.

Candice fue la artífice del genio financiero que, poco a poco, estaba demostrando ser Lord William, sin lugar a dudas. Sir Huge se preguntó, por enésima vez desde el funeral, cuándo se reuniría la junta directiva: estaba impaciente por ver qué sorpresas les reservaba el heredero. Había escuchado rumores sobre una posible incursión a gran escala que cambiaría el rumbo de la industria automotriz, pero no era nada concreto. Sintió un ramalazo de expectación al recordar a los asistentes al funeral: un par de peces gordos llegados desde Europa se habían reunido en la biblioteca con Lord William, y tales hombres no eran precisamente emblemas de la industria automotriz sino de algo muchísimo más vanguardista. Estaba seguro que eran cartas para completar la mano ganadora que William esgrimiría en la reunión de la directiva.

Sir Huge pensó en el otro William, el heredero de la fortuna criolla de los De Arredondo y Huesca. Semejantes activos permitirían resanar las grietas que aún subsistían en el edificio Ardley y le darían a Lord William el respiro de aire fresco que tanto necesitaba, puesto que había estado protegiendo las inversiones más importantes de un ambiente harto viciado, a la espera de un milagro como el conjurado por la llegada de William De Arredondo y Huesca: una oportunidad de esas que casi no aparecían, una que no fuera deshonesta, ni estuviera relacionada con la guerra. Ese había sido el póstumo golpe maestro de Candice: el aire fresco llevaba siempre su nombre.


	8. Alistair

El camino cambió abruptamente, y el conductor aminoró la velocidad. Era tiempo de lluvias y las buenas condiciones de las vías de comunicación brillaban por su ausencia. Wicky se dijo, mientras apretaba los dientes y buscaba con la mirada algún lugar del cual sostenerse, que no merecía que su padre cancelara su presentación: ya tenía suficiente castigo con viajar al lado de Alistar en condiciones tan deplorables ¿A dónde creía ese estúpido que iban? ¿Cómo demonios se las había arreglado para secuestrarla? Porque eso era un secuestro. Ella no estaba ahí por su voluntad. Ella tenía mejores planes que pasar la mañana del domingo con alguien tan odioso como él.

Habían viajado durante varias horas, tan sólo deteniéndose para tomar el desayuno. Pronto Londres quedó atrás y la campiña comenzó a aparecer ante sus sorprendidos ojos. Pese a que había estado en muchos lugares del mundo gracias al trabajo de su padre, muy rara vez había tenido oportunidad de conocer el interior de Inglaterra o de algún otro país, puesto que siempre debía permanecer confinada a la seguridad del hotel o la residencia en turno y bajo la mirada permanente de los guardias. Ser princesa era mucho más difícil y aburrido de lo que todos pensaban.

Bosques, prados, corrales llenos de graciosas vacas, inquietas cabras, y pacíficas ovejas deambulantes que provocaban que el auto tuviera que parar inesperadamente; lagunas por aquí y por allá colmadas de patos, riachuelos serpenteantes, mansiones señoriales... todo la fascinaba; aunque intentara disimularlo poniendo cara de aburrimiento y castigando con su real silencio al pesado de Ardley.

La risa de Alistair penetró en sus orejas abriéndose paso en su mente, haciéndola olvidar momentáneamente lo hermosa que le parecía la pradera que se extendía desde el lado izquierdo de la carretera, hasta donde sus ojos veían. Con un suspiro de resignación, se volvió para mirarlo. No sabía porqué, pero no tenía deseos de comenzar una discusión. El día, pese al horrible cielo que amenazaba con descargar litros y litros de lluvia sobre sus cabezas, pintaba para mejorar; a pesar de la odiosa compañía de Alistair Ardley. Resignada dejó de mirar por la ventanilla y, en cambio, se dedicó a observarlo, aún guardando silencio.

A decir verdad, nunca se había dado tiempo para mirarle con atención, dado que un segundo lo tenía frente a ella y al siguiente quería sujetarle una cuerda al cuello y colgarle de la rama más alta de Goliat, un árbol que era su favorito y cuyas raíces se nutrían de la pequeña colina situada en la parte más alejada del terreno del colegio. Sin embargo, ahora, a la luz de la mañana y bajo el influjo del té de menta que tomara en el almuerzo, tuvo qué reconocer que sus rasgos no eran comúnes: ¡Parecía un condenado vikingo!

─¿Sabes? Jamás pensé que fueras malhumorada por las mañanas, Princesa; creía que tus rabietas comenzaban después del primer receso ─dijo entonces Alistair con voz perezosa, obviamente intentando fastidiarla. Sin embargo, ella contuvo el deseo de responder que sus rabietas no tenían horario pero solían comenzar, por lo regular, justo un segundo después de que él aparecía, y permaneció en silencio sin dejar de observarle, genuinamente interesada en el aspecto físico de su némesis.

Los rasgos estaban ahí: la considerable estatura y corpulencia, muy por encima del promedio entre los chicos del colegio y fuera de él, el cabello de un rubio clarísimo, casi platinado que, por cierto, Alistair siempre llevaba excelentemente cortado, y esos ojos, de un azul tan preciosamente intenso que daban ganas de mirarlos todo el día; uno de los cuales, en ese preciso instante le hizo un travieso guiño, cosa que le descolocó y estuvo a punto de evitar que descubriera las pecas.

¡No podía ser! Wicky sintió sus ojos agrandarse por la sorpresa. ¡No él! ¡Él no podía tenerlas! ¡No cuando era tan perfecto! Desde su conocedor ojo de retratista, claro.

Contuvo el deseo de suspirar con frustración y se enfrentó a la verdad, mirando directo al centro del rostro masculino. Efectivamente: las pecas estaban ahí, sobre su nariz y en la parte superior de sus mejillas. No eran visibles gracias a que los pómulos de Alistair siempre estaban ligeramente enrojecidos debido al efecto del frío y el sol sobre la blancura de su piel. Las continuas prácticas al aire libre que le mantenían ocupado a diario en el área deportiva no conseguían nada en su rostro excepto ese ligero y permanente sonrojo. Tal bendición de la naturaleza era envidiada por más de una joven entre sus tantas admiradoras, ya que nunca en toda su estancia en el colegio, decían, habían visto otra cosa que hermosura en ese rostro perfecto al que ni siquiera el sol se atrevía a arruinar. Obviamente, supuso Wicky con cierta malicia e inconsciente actitud triunfal, esas chicas no habían estado nunca a menos de medio metro de él.

Wicky recordó que Alistair no sólo practicaba Rugby, sino también Polo y Futbol. Además era un jinete notable cuyos premios en numerosas competencias de prestigio acrecentaban la categoría del colegio. Tanto, que él era el único alumno que tenía permitido montar a cualquier hora del día o de la noche sin necesidad de informar al superior y también era el único cuya montura tenía un lugar reservado en las caballerizas de la institución, por permiso especial de sus entrenadores personales. Wicky pensó con añoranza en su propia yegua, Dalilah, y se dijo que era sumamente injusto que sólo los hombres tuvieran permitido participar en competencias ecuestres. Ahí sí que envidiaba a Ardley.

Sin embargo, volviendo al tema de las pecas, notó que éstas no le hacían parecer en ninguna manera gracioso, como usualmente ocurría con la mayoría de la gente; sino que en él lucían más bien como una distinción, al igual que las heridas de guerra en los combatientes. Supuso que la arrogancia del tipo era suficiente para contrarrestar cualquier efecto guasón de ese accidente de la naturaleza. Incluso ella no tenía deseos de burlarse de él, lo cual era bastante extraño para los estándares de su antagónica relación. Con un suspiro, volvió a concentrar su atención en el paisaje, comprendiendo que ser raptada en medio de la noche con la complacencia de la superiora del colegio, no hacía mucho por la autoconfianza de una princesa heredera. ¿Qué diría su padre si la viera?

Seguramente cancelaría por tiempo indefinido su presentación en el palacio de Buckingham y la enviaría de nuevo a esa espantosa residencia en los Alpes donde sólo podía escuchar el sonido del viento pasando entre los pinos, sin poder salir siquiera al jardín ¡Ah! Sin contar que le daría una zurra como no lo hacía desde que tuviera siete años y cortara con las tijeras aquellos interesantes dibujos de no se qué estandarte con más de doscientos años de antiguedad.

Los minutos transcurrieron hasta convertirse en quince, pero Wicky no conseguía apartar de su mente a su condenado compañero, y éste no ayudaba, dado que había comenzado a observarla fijamente, sin duda intentando de nuevo fastidiarla. Sin embargo, realmente ella no deseaba enrarecer más el ambiente en el estrecho interior del automóvil cediendo a su silenciosa provocación. Viajar con sus acompañantes protocolarios, Lady Marianne y Sir Osvald, no era una opción tampoco; dado que prefería discutir con Alistair a soportar alguna de las anécdotas de la dama. Además ninguna cosa, ni siquiera la compañía de Alistair, sería tan mala, mientras pudiera admirar ese precioso paisaje durante todo el día.

Intentó recordar con el mayor detalle posible cuanto sabía de Alistair Ardley. No mucho, reconoció con cierto fastidio. Lo único que todas las chicas del colegio comentaban de él eran su enorme riqueza y su apostura, realzada por su actitud egocéntrica, distante y tremendamente ruda. Wicky pensó, sorprendida, que esa era una descripción que ella jamás habría dado de Alistair.

Desde que le conocía, y no había pasado más de un año de tal desastroso encuentro, le recordaba haciéndola enfadar hasta lo imposible, pero jamás sin una sonrisa de por medio. Alistair era un chico que sonreía siempre y daba toda la impresión de disfrutar la vida sin muchas preocupaciones ¿De dónde sacaban que él era distante, rudo y pretencioso? Bueno, tal vez lo último sí, pero ella habría cambiado el adjetivo por arrogante. Alistair era incluso más arrogante que su primo Hans, quien era príncipe por doble circunstancia, segundo en la línea de sucesión a la corona de uno de los principados holandeses y, además, sucesor directo al gobierno de un pequeño, aunque próspero, territorio cercano al Mediterráneo.

Los Ardley americano-escoceses, como eran llamados Alistair y otros parientes suyos venidos de América, Escocia y otros países como Francia y Dinamarca, eran toda una leyenda en el Real Colegio San Pablo. Se decían muchas cosas, ninguna de ellas cercana a la verdad por supuesto, del cómo esa familia había conseguido hacer realidad el sueño de todo inmigrante. Habían partido de Escocia como fuerza de trabajo, y ahora controlaban una gran parte del capital del Continente Americano e incluso Europeo. Sin embargo, dada su antiguedad como clan, poseían también alguno que otro título de rancio abolengo. Alistair, se rumoraba, era en realidad un noble escocés cuyo linaje se remontaba casi un milenio en la historia.

En la memoria de Wicky surgió el borroso recuerdo de aquel festival del colegio durante la primavera pasada, al cual ella concurriera como simple invitada de honor, dado que aún no formaba parte del alumnado. Un joven ataviado con el tradicional traje de las Tierras Altas había sembrado el silencio entre los numerosos asistentes, al presentarse de improviso durante un receso de la música. El muchacho irradiaba portentosa dignidad: el tartán diestramente colocado rodeando sus piernas y torso, la gaita en su mano izquierda, sus pasos tan solemnes como los de un Guardia de Su Majestad mientras avanzaba hasta el estrado principal, desde donde comenzó su actuación, ejecutando una melodía escocesa tan antigua como el tiempo. Wicky aún recordaba la magia de ese momento; aunque no fue sino hasta mucho después, a su llegada al San Pablo, que ubicó a Alistair como el protagonista de tan singular episodio.

En el colegio se enteró de que tal aparición había ocurrido gracias a una petición expresa de la hermana Margaret, quien le solicitó que lo hiciera como una atención para el invitado sumamente importante que asistía a ese festival: el Príncipe Alexander Sergei Klaudius Kasparkow y todos sus etcéteras, el padre de Wicky para mayores referencias, un fanático, ella lo sabía bien, de la cultura escocesa y otras más influenciadas por los Celtas.

Wicky sintió un atisbo de culpabilidad al reconocer que Alistar se había portado sumamente bien en aquélla ocasión. Había charlado con su padre durante un largo rato, respondiendo pacientemente y con denotada cortesía a todas sus interrogantes sobre las Tierras Altas y ofreciéndole incluso, una breve lección de gaélico, idioma que fascinaba al Príncipe. Su amabilidad, reconoció Wicky, influyó positivamente en la decisión de su padre de permitirle tomar ahí un curso antes de su presentación a la realeza.

Wicky miró nuevamente a Alistair, quien permanecía en silencio, con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión por demás melancólica. No era el mismo de siempre, ahora lo percibía. Lo más seguro era que sus intentos de iniciar una discusión obedecieran más al hábito que a una verdadera intención. Sintió vergüenza al reconocer que, desde el mismo momento en que salieran del colegio, ella no había mostrado ningún interés en averiguar la razón de su extraño comportamiento, incluído el hecho de que hubiera decidido arrastrarla consigo en esa particular aventura.


	9. Tras el cristal

Lord Archibald Cornwell-Aston, octavo conde de Astonleigh, contempló el atardecer desde el amplio ventanal que abarcaba el balcón central al completo. El Solarium había sido siempre el lugar preferido del tío William, y Lord William, el joven heredero Ardley, había declinado utilizarlo, reservándolo para uso exclusivo de Candice desde que su padre muriera.

La estancia lucía demasiado silenciosa sin ella, pensó nada más entrar en el solitario espacio atiborrado con la brillante luz rojiza del ocaso. Lord William había decidido mantenerla cerrada hasta que el último invitado no se hubiera marchado, y tal cosa había sucedido precisamente hacía cinco minutos, cuando el prometido de Aislyn, Richard, partiera en compañía de la joven hasta St. Sophie, la academia para señoritas donde ésta cursaba un último año antes de realizar el viaje a Europa para permanecer la obligada estancia en una prestigiosa escuela ubicada en Suiza.

Candice había decidido, siguiendo el ejemplo de Elisa de Donovan-Ralenagh, que Aislyn no asistiría al Real Colegio San Pablo, pese a las excelentes referencias de la institución. La mueca irónica de su tía política aún estaba en su memoria; ella había dicho que el San Pablo no era sitio para Aislyn entre todos sus hijos y Archibald concordaba plenamente con ella: el encierro no era algo que su amada y vital sobrina pudiera tolerar demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo, a Archibald no le cabía la menor duda de que Aislyn habría insistido en una decisión muy distinta si Madeleine hubiera sido alguna vez alumna de la mencionada institución. Lo cierto era que Aislyn admiraba a Madeleine, la hija de Elisa, como a ninguna otra persona, y estaba siempre dispuesta a seguir sus pasos.

Archibald pensó inevitablemente en la heredera Donovan-Ralenagh, quien permanecía soltera pese a estar a punto de cumplir los treinta años y recordó que, más de una década atrás, por motivos que aún le sorprendían, Elisa tampoco consintió en que su única hija cruzara el Atlántico para asistir a un tonto colegio de aires esnobistas y peor sentido de la vigilancia, según sus propias y sorprendentes palabras.

Esa fue una de las raras ocasiones en que Candice y Elisa habían intercambiado miradas de complicidad totalmente sinceras. Y aquélla ocasión él había necesitado más de una copa de oporto, temiendo que el acuerdo entre esas dos acarreara algo tan horroroso e inevitable como el fin del mundo.

Lord Archibald sacudió la cabeza, mirando sin ver el imponente librero que honraba la memoria de Sir William e incentivaba la curiosidad inagotable de Aislyn, preguntándose, como siempre lo hacía desde que leyera en el diario el anuncio del eventual enlace matrimonial entre Candice y William ¿Qué hado del destino había propiciado un encuentro tan singular como el que ocurriera con la pareja central de la familia Ardley?

Recordó su sorpresa inicial en el baile del frustrado compromiso entre Candice y Neal y su regocijo ante la noticia, que siempre le había parecido la justa venganza de La Providencia contra Aloy y los Leegan. Recordó también que fue mucho después, justo cuando comprendiera que el pasado y el presente de Candice y William estaban intrínsecamente unidos, que en su alma comenzara a palpitar la angustia del futuro que perseguía implacable a la pareja.

Lord Archibald miró hacia el segundo estante inferior, donde se localizaba una preciada colección de diarios que Candice atesoraba tanto como él: el 'Archivo de la Guerra', solía llamarlo; su rostro inusualmente serio, su voz teñida con añoranza y nostalgia. Ella solía contar que lo había descubierto casi por casualidad meses después de su matrimonio con William: notas y notas periodísticas respecto a lo que ocurría en el frente; listas también, de las bajas de los hombres del Clan Ardley, sobre todo de habitantes de las Highlands y de América. Nada fue dejado al azar, y el propio Stear estaba registrado en ellas. En parte labor de George, había que reconocer, dado que William también había estado a punto de ser un nombre más en ese extenso archivo, de no haber sido por Candice.

Archibald pensó en William, su tío abuelo, y en el hecho de que él no podía saber que aquélla guerra ni siquiera se compararía con la que ocurriera dos décadas después. Buena cosa la ignorancia respecto al propio futuro y el ajeno, concluyó, dedicando, como cada día, un pensamiento a su finada esposa. A su Annie: siempre suya, siempre silenciosa, aún en el recuerdo.

Archibald se preguntó si Candice estaría ahora charlando con ella, deseando de todo corazón que así fuera. Esperaba que Annie hubiera perdonado a Candice por algo de lo cual no era culpable, pero sí responsable. Annie había percibido su sozobra, la desdichada. Y pese a su inevitable matrimonio, había sabido también que una parte de él siempre sería sólo para Candice; porque, aunque prometiera sinceramente a Stear dejarla atrás, no pudo hacerlo jamás. Tan sólo lamentaba el que Annie hubiera partido de este mundo de esa manera y con la certeza de que el corazón de su esposo no le pertenecía por completo.

La señora Brighton había llorado tanto como su propia madre: la primera con la dolorosa convicción de que La Providencia se había ensañado con ella ya dos veces; segura de que no tenía ya nada porqué vivir, aunque dispuesta a brindar a Candice la ayuda solicitada para convertir en realidad uno de los preciados sueños de Annie: ayudar a los niños maltratados y miserables de los territorios menos prósperos de las Highlands; la última demasiado sensible a la muerte tras la partida de Stear y, posteriormente, de su amado esposo.

Archibald recordó que entonces Candice no había llorado. Jamás había vuelto a llorar desde que ocurriera su boda con William. Ni siquiera cuando éste muriera en aquel cobarde atentado, sus preciosos ojos esmeralda habían vertido lágrimas en público. Y Archibald conocía perfectamente que la razón para ello empezaba y terminaba con el líder de los Ardley: William detestaba las lágrimas de Candice, y siempre hacía hasta lo imposible por evitarselas. Una labor concienzuda que acaso nadie más en este mundo pudo llevar a cabo con éxito, y que nunca más nadie se sintió capaz de tomar sobre sus hombros.

Archibal agradecía y comprendía, quizá mejor que ninguno, la grandiosa bendición que representaba que dos personas tan especiales hubieran decidido otorgar una oportunidad inigualable al amor, superando cuanto obstáculo apareció en su camino para demostrarle al mundo que los milagros todavía existían.

No sin cierto pesar, Archibald recordó el escándalo que propició el matrimonio de ambos, y los rumores que les persiguieron implacables durante demasiado tiempo, incluso después del nacimiento del primogénito. Lord William había llegado al mundo transcurridos apenas ocho meses de la ceremonia nupcial, trayendo consigo inoportunos comentarios que, sin embargo, poco hicieron por menguar la felicidad de la pareja más notoria de la sociedad de Chicago.

Archibald sonrió al reconocer que, desde aquel lejano entonces, William y Candice eran un par totalmente fuera de serie, y que había sido la combinación de las extraordinarias personalidades de ambos la que, al final, había terminado por rendir a los más escépticos y por propiciar que las murmuraciones se convirtieran en elogios gritados a voz en cuello.

Fueron casi tres lustros los que el destino había obsequiado a sus amados parientes para disfrutar el uno del otro, cosa que a Lord Archibald, en particular, le resultaba tremendamente insuficiente; aunque de los labios de Candice jamás había escuchado que brotara contra La Providencia ninguna palabra de ingratitud al respecto, no obstante que era obvia la tristeza que siempre le acompañó tras perder a William.

Archibal consideró seriamente, quizá por primera vez en décadas, ese particular rasgo de Candice; tan ajeno a la risueña chica pecosa que él conociera en el pasado y tan distintivo de la mujer que, después de la muerte de William, tomó en sus manos las riendas del emporio familiar, sin permitirse un solo instante de duda, y crecida ante la responsabilidad que repentinamente fue dejada sobre sus engañosamente frágiles hombros.

Candice había amado a William con todo su ser y, acaso únicamente Archibald, a quien el destino también obsequiara un presente sellado con lágrimas y sangre, comprendía el silencioso tormento que anidaba en el corazón de la joven viuda. Sí, Candice había rehuído las lágrimas con valentía, consagrándose a lo que consideraba su especial e ineludible deber: la formación del heredero Ardley; incluso Alistair y Aislyn dejados de lado, aunque inconscientemente y nunca por real desamor o cualquier otra emoción emparentada con él, sino porque ella abrigaba la secreta esperanza de que su tiempo en el mundo no fuese demasiado todavía y que, pronto, muy pronto, estaría junto a William para siempre.

No obstante las expectativas de la propia Candice respecto a su porvenir, Archibald era testigo de que el destino poco hacía por cumplir gustos que no fueran los propios. Y los años habían pasado, lentos e inexorables, acrecentando considerablemente, gracias a la conjugada astucia del fiel George Johnson y Candice, el ya de por sí incuantificable patrimonio familiar; y trayendo consigo también, noticias tan sorprendentes como el nacimiento de William Antonio José Francisco: William Antonio en memoria de su padre, su abuelo y su tío; y José Francisco en memoria de su padre legal. Todo un Ardley, pese a jamás estar en posibilidad de ostentar tal apellido.

Al contemplar el retrato familiar que dominaba la pared lateral del solarium, Archibald pensó en su tío abuelo y en el irrefutable hecho de que William no habría sido tan fuerte como Candice, si hubiese sido ésta la que hubiera partido antes que él. No. En sus interminables noches de insomnio, sorteadas con la única y apreciada compañía de su omnipresente copa de oporto, la conclusión que un perplejo Archibald había terminado por formular, se fundaba en la inquebrantable convicción de que Candice había sido desde el mismísimo principio un regalo de La Providencia especialmente enviado a William y eventualmente a los Ardley: la única respuesta posible para que éste fuera capaz de conservar la cordura en medio de las dolorosas tragedias que le tocara afrontar y la única opción también para que la cohesión familiar fuera preservada en medio del vertiginoso devenir de la historia.

Tuvieron que pasar demasiados años para que Archibald conociera a cabalidad mucho de cuanto Candice y William habían vivido: siempre unidos, siempre juntos y jamás dejando de pensar en el otro, incluso cuando se encontraban lejos físicamente. Y, conforme su personal colección de anécdotas aumentaba, la verdadera dimensión de la relación entre la pareja incrementaba su trascendencia.

Lord Archibald evocó, mientras contemplaba el escudo de armas de la familia, bordado en hilos de oro, plata y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, a los tres dignos frutos del amor entre William y Candice: cada uno de ellos era la prueba irrefutable de que el destino jamás se equivocaba a la hora de realizar sus intrincados tejidos y de que Candice y William habían cumplido con creces sus obligaciones como líderes de la familia, proporcionando a los Ardley tres vástagos sobradamente capaces de hacer frente a todas sus responsabilidades.

De Aislyn no tenía más que recordarla para animarse, puesto que la joven llenaba de una manera incomparable su solitaria vida. Cuando Annie muriera de debilidad, tras dar a luz al hijo de ambos, tan ardientemente deseado y esperado por más de una década, y cuando su primogénito corriera la misma suerte que su esposa, apenas tres días después de nacido, Archibald había creído enloquecer, puesto que la tragedia de nuevo golpeaba a su puerta sin dejarle una sola razón para continuar viviendo. Sin embargo, perdido en la quinta botella del whisky que comenzara a ingerir no bien concluyó el funeral, aún consiguió escuchar el angustioso llanto de la bebé que permanecía en los aposentos de Candice, quien se encontraba inexplicablemente ausente y evidentemente demasiado lejos para escucharla.

Él había corrido, como perseguido por mil demonios, arrastrando consigo algunos invaluables objetos que adornaban los pasillos de Dleytower, su embotada mente repentinamente alerta y asustada por lo que creía era un llamado desesperado de auxilio, tan sólo para encontrar a una enrojecida y visiblemente furiosa Aislyn quien, a sus tres meses, no dudaba en expresar de esa manera su inconformidad por la total falta de atención que se le prodigaba. La única hija de Candice era así: exigente, franca y dispuesta a obtener lo que deseaba; y desde ese día, Archibald recuperó no sólo la sobriedad, sino también el deseo de vivir, atento siempre al milagro que Ailsyn demostraba ser día con día.

Como el integrante más singular de la nueva generación estaba el siempre calmado y correcto Alistair, tan parecido a Sir William, que Archibald creía secretamente que en tal característica estribaba el hecho de que Candice hubiera decidido mantenerlo alejado de ella por el mayor tiempo posible, bajo el supuesto de que debía permanecer cerca de la familia que debía gobernar. Aún para el propio George Johnson tal decisión había sido sorprendente, y había propiciado su jamás declarado rompimiento con Candice, para quien continuaba reservando únicamente el respeto debido a la esposa del laird.

Archibald recordaba la discusión, ocurrida en ese mismo lugar sin importar su presencia, y el cómo George había recriminado amargamente a Candice su proceder, alegando la injusticia que estaba cometiendo, trayendo a su memoria la soledad de Sir William y comunicándole los nunca antes mencionados deseos póstumos de éste. Sin embargo, todas las palabras habían caído en oídos sordos y Alistair, a sus tiernos ocho años, fue condenado a pasar la mitad del tiempo en Escocia, lejos de su familia, aunque custodiado fieramente por la familia de Johnson al completo, quien desde aquel momento, profundamente decepcionado, dejó en las capaces manos de Candice el destino de las empresas Ardley en América, para consagrarse a la educación de Alistair y a preservar el extenso patrimonio que la familia aún conservaba en Europa, despidiéndose para siempre de Lakewood y estableciendo su residencia permanente en Kintore Cottage, la propiedad que recibiera en custodia años atrás, tras ser nombrado Guardián de Honor por el padre de Sir William.

La decisión de Johnson aún sorprendía a Archibald, así como también la inflexibilidad de Candice, a quien él no pudo jamás cuestionar por tal situación, dado que no se atrevía a provocarle aún más dolor. La alegría de Candice al recibir cada seis meses la visita de Alistair era evidente y derribaba por completo la convicción que cualquiera pudiera abrigar respecto a su falta de amor hacia su hijo menor. No, Archibald sabía que existía mucho más tras ese asunto de lo que jamás se enteraría; de igual forma en que existían situaciones particulares en la historia de Candice y William que éstos optaron por mantener en estricta reserva ante todos los miembros de la familia; como las circunstancias que rodearon su enlace y el mismo nacimiento de su primogénito.

Archibald recordó a Lord William y el cómo siempre había considerado por demás increíble el que el heredero hubiera reflejado, desde la más tierna infancia, los rasgos que lo identificaban como hijo de Candice: las pecas, los ingobernables rizos, la esmeraldina mirada y todo signo exterior, incluídos gestos particulares, pertenecían a ella; así como también eran suyos la impulsividad y la disposición a seguir al corazón sin importar nada más. Al igual que a su madre, el destino también había regalado a Lord William la innata capacidad para sonreír en medio del más intenso dolor y la profunda convicción de que debía seguir sus impulsos hasta las últimas consecuencias. Y había sido esa intuición fuera de serie la que propiciara, indudablemente, el nacimiento de William Antonio.

La memoria de Archibald conjuró la deleitada sonrisa con que Sir William contemplara por primera vez a su primogénito, nacido al amanecer del tercer día de angustiante espera, seguro de que Candice consideraría una falta lamentable, imputable estrictamente a ella, semejante apariencia. Las protestas de Aloy habían surgido como cántico de urracas, así como los comentarios siempre sobrantes de los Leegan mayores al respecto; sin embargo, William había sonreído más feliz que nunca, satisfecho del legado que su amada esposa había traído a los Ardley y, a partir de ese momento, su corazón había descansado, plenamente seguro de que en sus brazos sostenía el brillante futuro de la familia.

La inusitada convicción de su tío abuelo aún fascinaba a Archibald hasta lo indecible, puesto que William había tenido razón respecto a todo; incluida la certeza de que el corazón del nuevo vástago era tan grande como el de su madre.

El destino no había concedido a William el contemplar con sus propios ojos la manera en que Lord William había sido especialmente bendecido con riquezas y dones tan inesperados como el descendiente que recién arribara a Lakewood; sin embargo, Archibald sabía que su tío había partido del mundo con la plena certeza de que su deber estaba cabalmente cumplido y de que Candice sería capaz de afrontar cualquier reto en su nombre. Y él, Archibald Cornwell-Aston, lo sabía porque había sido la última persona que lo contemplara con vida: plenamente consciente de cuál era su destino inmediato; su mirada serena aún en el último momento y su último aliento consagrado a pronunciar el nombre de Candice.

Lord Archibald contempló la oscuridad que ya dominaba el exterior, sintiendo el renovado dolor mezclarse con su eterna e inextinguible culpabilidad, preguntándose porqué el destino había sellado de esa forma su existencia: condenándole a permanecer como testigo en primera línea, pero jamás permitiéndole ser partícipe de la historia que se desarrollaba ante sus cansados ojos.


	10. Amanecer en los borders

Wicky despertó, sobresaltada por encontrarse sola en medio de la nada. Un momento después, su memoria comenzó a funcionar y descubrió que el automóvil se había detenido. Era muy temprano aún, y, a juzgar por la luz del sol que apenas comenzaba a brillar, supuso que habrían transcurrido apenas un par de horas desde que Lady Marianne irrumpiera en sus aposentos en la residencia campestre donde habían pasado la noche, despertándola en medio de la fría madrugada para avisarle que debían partir en seguida.

Apenas sí recordaba haber saltado para vestirse y ser conducida a toda prisa hasta el vehículo donde el conductor y Alistair ya esperaban por ella, éste último con una expresión que no ponía en duda cuánto estaba disfrutando el episodio al completo, y haciéndola enrojecer de vergüenza al comentar, con tono francamente irónico y a punto de estallar de risa, respecto a su innegable estilo para combinar los géneros y los colores; obvia alusión a su desafortunada elección de prendas, gracias a la semioscuridad y a la ausencia de su doncella habitual, quien, dadas las estrictas normativas del Real Colegio San Pablo respecto a los uniformes, no le era necesaria mientras permaneciera allí, dado que no tenía que portar un vestuario diferente al utilizado por el resto del alumnado.

Wicky se sintió en ese momento tan mortificada como se había sentido horas atrás, puesto que ella en verdad no encontraba nada de malo en la combinación elegida de entre las mudas que Lady Marianne había llevado para ella, desde la residencia real en Londres, sitio en el que sus acompañantes protocolarios residían mientras permanecía en el San Pablo. El rostro de la dama, en cuanto salió al pasillo, no obstante, fue un preludio al comentario de Alistair; eso ni dudarlo, y tal cosa provocó que Wicky preguntara al cielo porqué demonios su padre había establecido a una británica como su acompañante si era obvio que jamás la ayudaba en el menor asunto; especialmente en uno tan delicado e importante como lo era la elección de vestuario.

En ese momento Alistair ya no se encontraba a su lado, puesto que había descendido del vehículo y ahora se encontraba de pie, a la orilla de la carretera. El muchacho tenía la Gaita en sus manos, y parecía estar perdido en sus recuerdos. El conductor del automóvil había desaparecido misteriosamente, notó entonces, comprendiendo que la razón para permanecer en medio de la nada debía ser importante.

Pronto la música comenzó; tan lenta como los caracoles al avanzar por entre el pasto, tan calma como las suaves olas de los estanques, y Wicky casi pudo sentir como todo cuanto la rodeaba comenzaba a cobrar vida; incluso su corazón se sentía más ligero, conforme las notas se sucedían unas a otras, en una cadencia por demás irresistible.

Miró por un momento a su alrededor y descubrió a Sir Osvald y Lady Marianne a respetuosa distancia. El auto en que ellos viajaban también se había detenido y ahora eran mudos testigos del talento de Alistair. Rápidamente se desperezó y descendió a su vez del vehículo. Por un momento pensó en acercarse a Alistair, pero comprendió que no sería correcto. Lo que fuera que él estuviera haciendo debía hacerlo solo; así lo entendía.

Se alejó unos pasos, rumbo al césped que bordeaba el camino, lo suficiente para alcanzar el cercado de madera que marcaba el inicio de un extenso corral para ganado. Sin dudarlo, afianzó el pie sobre el primer soporte y trepó ágilmente hasta el tercer madero, utilizandolo como asiento. Ahora tenía un sitio inmejorable para disfrutar la vista de ese extraño sujeto que era Alistair.

La melodía era solemne, pensó conforme el sonido inundaba sus oídos. Aunque no la conocía sentía las vibraciones que, a través de la música, Alistair enviaba hasta ella, e incluso más allá. Era un silencioso llamado, una convocatoria que no admitía rechazo. La pradera entera parecía despertar siguiendo el ritmo marcado por el artista. Un potrillo se acercó, galopando con regocijo y , juguetón, estuvo a punto de hacerla perder su precaria posición; sin embargo, Wicky consiguió permanecer en su sitio, poco dispuesta a dispersar su concentración; la fascinación que sentía por los caballos dejada de lado por un interés mucho más intenso hacia lo que sucedía con Alistair.

Mágicas notas de ensueño. Era lo que Wicky podía decir. Se sentía transportada en el tiempo, hasta un lugar muy lejano, más allá de la pradera y de las montañas, más allá incluso del mar. Tal vez era el mismo cielo dándole la bienvenida, revelándole los más tórridos secretos de la creación, agolpando sus sentidos con bendiciones incomprensibles, aunque bienvenidas de cualquier forma.

Disfrutando la extraña paz que la música de Alistair conjuraba en ella, Wicky dejó su mirada vagar por el ambiente que les rodeaba y, sorprendida, pudo constatar que otro vehículo se aproximaba, escoltado por dos vehículos más, rodando con lentitud por el camino que avanzaba hacia el interior de una propiedad, bordeando la cerca sobre la cual ella se encontraba. El auto se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban y, para su mayor asombro, fue su padre quien descendió de él, encaminándose con lentitud hasta donde ella se encontraba.

El Príncipe Sergei guardó silencio, escuchando con atención el sonido de la gaita. Wicky comprendió que no estaba enfadado en absoluto y, de pronto, tuvo la horrible certeza de que su padre sabía a la perfección que ella estaría allí, con Alistair, en ese remoto lugar de la frontera entre Escocia e Inglaterra.

Su padre sonrió, complacido de verla. Y Wicky, no obstante corresponder a su sonrisa, también tuvo la desagradable convicción de que se encontraba satisfecho por una razón mucho más importante que el encontrarla a salvo.

Sin embargo, el hombre no dijo nada y se limitó a hacer un ademán, señalando algo que Wicky no había notado: tras ella, más allá de la cerca, custodiando la orilla opuesta del camino privado que había visto, y bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol, se encontraba un símbolo grabado en mármol: un águila con las alas extendidas, una rosa floreciendo en medio de sus garras y la letra "A" en su corazón. Era un escudo de armas sin lugar a dudas, aunque algo singular, dado que carecía de la forma tradicional marcada por la heráldica: sin barras, ni blasones, ni ningún otro símbolo; tan sólo un águila, una rosa y la letra A.

La melodía aminoró de volumen, afectando de nuevo las emociones de Wicky, quien aún no conseguía adivinar cómo Alistair conseguía tal efecto con un instrumento tan simple, pero así ocurría. La magia estaba desvaneciéndose y, al mismo tiempo, haciéndose más fuerte; como si decreciera en intensidad y creciera en efecto. El Príncipe Sergei habló entonces:

─Está realizando la Salutación de Honor ─explicó, haciendo que los ojos de Wicky se abrieran asombrados, dado que desconocía que su padre estuviera informado respecto a lo que sucedía─. Cada vez que un Ardley viaja a través de estos territorios, camino a su hogar, considera un deber ineludible ofrecer este gesto de respeto a los residentes de Kintore Cottage justo con la primera luz del amanecer. La melodía le identifica, además, como el Jefe del Clan Ardley. Es un ritual de más de quinientos años de antiguedad que tiene su origen en una anécdota protagonizada por un antepasado de Alistair y uno de sus vasallos; una broma entre amigos que con el paso de los siglos ha evolucionado hasta convertirse en una ceremonia solemne.

─¿Vasallos? ─inquirió Wicky, olvidándose por un momento de la música y concentrándose en su padre. La referencia la había transportado al misterio, jamás resuelto por ningún alumno del Real Colegio San Pablo, sobre la ascendencia noble de Alistair.

─Aunque Kintore Cottage es una de las propiedades Ardley ─explicó su padre, sin aclarar aún el punto antes mencionado─. Lo cierto es que, por más de cinco siglos, ha sido otorgada en custodia como residencia permanente a aquel a quien la familia conoce simplemente como Guardian; es decir, la persona que, siendo o no por nacimiento parte del Clan Ardley, ha demostrado su lealtad inconmovible al Jefe del Clan en turno y que es, de hecho, el hombre de confianza del laird: su mano derecha.

En ese momento, justo cuando la melodía comenzaba a desvanecerse, Wicky pudo distinguir a tres automóviles avanzando desde la misma dirección en que su padre arribara. Lo único que tenían en común era el negro de la pintura, dado que los modelos eran diferentes. Los vehículos se detuvieron a la entrada del camino privado y de estos se apearon ocho personas, ataviadas con trajes negros, aunque conservando el tartán en forma de banda cruzada al pecho. Sus edades eran tan dispares como su apariencia, y entre ellos había una mujer, que aparentaba tener un poco menos edad que Wicky; sus largos cabellos negros odulados caían pesadamente a sus espaldas, acentuando su fragilidad y su semblante en general, denotaba emoción contenida y serena alegría.

Para sorpresa de Wicky, la joven fue quien se adelantó. Iba vestida también con traje negro de falda larga con pliegues, y el diseño y colores del tartán que cruzaba su pecho por encima de la chaquetilla era el único diferente entre los demás. Su mirada era resuelta, y evidenciaba que, pese a que se alegraba de ver a Alistair, también se sentía triste por alguna razón. Con pasos lentos, como siguiendo una cadencia fijada en su mente, avanzó hasta situarse frente a Alistair, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia, muy parecida a las que Wicky solía recibir de su propia gente y le ofrecía un trozo de tela multicolor prolijamente doblado.

Alistair concluyó en ese momento la salutación y aceptó el saludo con una inclinación profunda, al tiempo que una extraña, melancólica sonrisa, se dibujaba en su rostro. Sin saber porqué Wicky evocó la extraña sensación que la había invadido el día anterior mientras viajaban. Algo pasaba con Alistair; pero aún no entendía qué.

─Sé bienvenido, Sir Alistair Anthony Albert Ardley, laird del Clan Ardley y Barón de Arwick ─entonó en ese momento la joven, con evidente solemnidad─. Que el gran Dios te proteja en tu camino hacia tu hogar. El sendero que conduce hasta Arwick comienza aquí. Kintore Cottage abre sus puertas para recibirte. Que la prosperidad y la abundancia se queden junto contigo en esta casa. Tus leales servidores aguardan por tí y los tuyos. Que tu tristeza se convierta en regocijo y tu llanto en risas. Candice, vive ya en nuestros corazones y el camino de soledad que conduce a la construcción de tu futuro, espera ansiosamente por tus pasos, digno hijo de Ardley.

─Es el saludo de la familia Johnson, una de las pertenecientes al Clan. Según me comentaron, la castellana de Kintore Cottage es miembro del clan Heyr, que es uno de los considerados guardianes del clan Ardley, mientras que el señor Johnson, fue el guardián del padre de Alistair. La muchacha no es la hija mayor─explicó el príncipe─; pero es la heredera designada de los Johnson y por el mismo Alistair, razón por la cual, es a ella a quien corresponde el honor de recibir al Barón e investirlo con el tartán característico del Clan Ardley. La ceremonia comienza aquí y culminará pasado mañana en Dleytower, la residencia del Jefe del Clan.

─¿Ceremonia?

─Le llaman Ceremonia de Investidura a toda una serie de ritos, discursos y honores que el heredero a la Jefatura del Clan debe realizar y recibir en compañía de las familias que gobernará durante toda su vida. Existe todo un protocolo para esta ocasión tan especial ─explicó el Príncipe, en voz baja, observando lo que sucedía con Alistair y los demás.

─¿Especial? ─inquirió Wicky, quien en realidad se había perdido de la mayor parte de la explicación porque estaba concentrada en observar el cruce de abrazos y, evidentemente, de palabras, entre la joven y Alistair y, posteriormente, entre los demás miembros de la comitiva y Alistair.

─Así es ─respondió el Príncipe, también con la mirada vuelta hacia el grupo en afán de no perderse detalle de cuánto sucedía─: Es tiempo de que Alistair asuma plenamente sus deberes como Jefe del Clan Ardley. Aunque, de hecho, él ha sido laird desde su nacimiento, por común acuerdo entre los ancianos del Clan y la castellana de Dleytower, la ceremonia fue pospuesta hasta que él tuviera la edad necesaria para cumplir a cabalidad sus responsabilidades.

─¿Heredera desginada? ─preguntó Wicky, al tiempo que señalaba con un gesto hacia donde se encontraban Alistair y la recién llegada, haciendo referencia a las palabras que escuchara de su padre momentos atrás.

─Rosemary Johnson ─explicó su padre, revelando el nombre de la joven quien, en ese momento, se encontraba ocupada, asegurando el elegante tartán que entregara a Alistar con un fino broche de plata─; ha sido educada desde su infancia para seguir los pasos de su padre y continuar la tradición de la familia de su madre. Ella es, de hecho, la guardiana de Alistair y, tan pronto él tome posesión como Laird, ratificará su nombramiento, que es vitalicio. Ellos crecieron como hermanos ¿Sabes? Pero el protocolo debe ser cumplido a cabalidad. Esta ceremonia se realiza solamente una vez en la vida y la propia Rosemary me ha confiado que desea que todo salga perfecto, porque Alistair se lo merece ─el Príncipe dejó escapar un sentido suspiro antes de comentar─: Dadas las circunstancias, Rosemary considera que la mejor manera de demostrarle su cariño es no cometer ningún error en esta ocasión tan importante.

─¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ─preguntó Wicky, genuinamente intrigada, perdiéndose el énfasis con que su padre pronunció la palabra 'circunstancias'.

─Porque el señor Johnson, su esposa y sus hijos, han tenido la amabilidad de explicarme todo a detalle; para que lo disfrutara mejor, según dijeron.

─¿Cuando llegaste?

─Antier. Alistair me sugirió hospedarme aquí en lo que ustedes nos alcanzaban ─repuso su padre, ignorando su bufido de disgusto.

─¿Porqué estamos aquí? ─preguntó, algo molesta.

─Por expresa invitación de Sir Alistair Albert Anthony Ardley White, décimo Barón de Arwick y trigésimo sexto Laird del Clan Ardley─respondió su padre con seriedad y luego, mirandola con atención, observó─: No te lo ha dicho aún ¿Verdad?

─¿Qué cosa?

─Lady Candice White Ardley, baronesa de Arwick y condesa de Fairland, su madre, acaba de morir.

─¡Dios Santo! ─interrumpió Wicky asombrada. Ahora comprendía todo: la actitud de Alistair y las misteriosas palabras de la hermana Margaret. El "siempre recordaré a Candice", pronunciado con esmerada seriedad y genuino afecto por la religiosa, cobró sentido en ese momento. Wicky se preguntó si la madre de Alistair también había sido, alguna vez, interna en el San Pablo; problamente así era, dado que, tratándose de un miembro de la nobleza, cabría esperar que hubiera completado su educación en una institución de tal prestigio.

─La ceremonia conjuntará la investidura y el homenaje a Lady Arwick por su partida. Es una especie de funeral. Aunque ella no fue sepultada aquí, sino en América, el lugar donde nació, por su expreso deseo se ha efectuado una convocatoria a todos los miembros de la familia que residen en Escocia, Inglaterra e Irlanda, de esa manera no tuvieron que realizar un viaje tan intempestivo y fatigoso a través del Atlántico. El jefe de la familia Johnson considera también, que es la manera en que Lady Arwick aseguró la asistencia del Clan completo a la Ceremonia de Investidura.

─¿La madre de Alistair nació en América? ─preguntó Wicky, genuinamente sorprendida. Su entrenada mente de genealogista comprendió, entonces, que Lady Arwick debía ser una plebeya que al contraer matrimonio con el laird había adquirido el título, puesto que al haber nacido en América no podía ser noble. Inevitablemente, su fascinación aumentó varios grados, al comprender que una historia así debía ser interesante.

─Así es ─respondió su padre y luego, cambiando ligeramente el tema, agregó─: sorprendentemente, algunos amigos de América renunciaron a asistir al funeral para estar presentes en este día y emprendieron el viaje tan pronto como la gravedad de Candice aumentó y resultó evidente que su muerte era inminente. Conmigo vinieron, desde Londres, dos hombres jóvenes que pertenecen al Clan McKenzie, al parecer son muy amigos de Alistair y, aunque viven en Nueva York, decidieron que no querían perderse la ceremonia; ambos están ahora por llegar, dado que ha sido seleccionados como escoltas de Alistair durante el viaje. Otro hombre ha llegado también desde Jamaica, pero se ha adelantado hasta Dleytower para ayudar en los preparativos allá, según supe es primo de Alistair en segundo grado, aunque debe ser por lo menos treinta años mayor que él.

─¿Y dónde está Dleytower? ─inquirió Wicky, notando por primera vez el nombre del lugar, que su padre había mencionado ya varias veces durante la conversación.

─En el rincón más remoto de las Highlands ─replicó el Príncipe, mirándola con seriedad─: será un largo viaje, hija; no sólo porque las condiciones climáticas no son las mejores, dado que se aproxima el invierno, sino porque el protocolo exige que Alistair cumpla con rigurosa exactitud cada ceremonia en tiempo y forma. A decir verdad, si todo sale como está planeado, apenas tendrán tiempo suficiente para volver, viajando por aeroplano, a tiempo para la misa Dominical en el San Pablo.

─¡No puedo creer que él no me lo dijera! ─exclamó Wicky, aunque procurando hacerlo en voz baja para no perturbar el desarrollo de la salutación, que aún continuaba. Confundida como estaba, se perdió la mención de su padre respecto a la forma en que harían el viaje de regreso.

─¿Y entonces...? ─comenzó a decir el príncipe con tono interrogante, lo cual hizo que Wicky palideciera al comprender que tendría que revelar a su padre la manera en que Alistair había conseguido inmiscuírla en todo el asunto; sin embargo, el príncipe pareció pensárselo mejor y dijo─: bueno, no importa. Asumo que la hermana Margaret tampoco te informó que yo había solicitado un permiso especial para ti.

─¡Hubieras podido llamar por teléfono! ─se quejó Wicky y ante sus palabras, el Príncipe se limitó a sonreír, sin que se le escapara la posibilidad de comentar:

─Preferí ahorrarme la escena, preciosa ─replicó el Príncipe con una sonrisa satisfecha, misma que provocó que los ojos de Wicky echaran chispas.

─¡Yo no...! ─comenzó a decir Wicky; sin embargo, fue interrumpida rápidamente por un enfático ademán del Príncipe, quien señaló hacia un punto del camino.

Wicky pudo notar que dos hombres se aproximaban a caballo en la misma dirección por donde llegaran su padre y el resto. Ellos sí estaban vestidos a la usanza escocesa, al contrario que Alistair y los demás. Uno de ellos parecía tener poco menos de veinte años y el otro era mayor, como de treinta; aunque el parecido entre ambos era evidente. Lo que a Wicky más le llamó la atención fue que el mayor sostenía en una de sus manos un macetero de fino cristal, donde florecía un exhuberante rosal blanco y, después del rosal, inevitablemente su mirada se vio capturada por la soberbia vista del par de ejemplares equinos de fina estampa que montaban los recién llegados.

Eran de sangre árabe; sobre eso no le cabía duda, sin embargo, su sorpresa no era debido a eso en realidad, sino a que lucían tremendamente similares a Dalilah, su amada yegua. Jamás hubiera pensado que conocería otros ejemplares con dos estrellas blancas simétricamente colocadas por la biología en un lugar imposible del brillante cuerpo azabache: el lado izquierdo del pecho.

─Sansón y Filisteo ─dijo su padre en ese momento, comprendiendo su asombro y la razón del mismo─. Son hijos de Salomón III y Reina Ester. La pareja de reproductores fue el regalo que Sir Huge Donovan-Ralenagh dio a Alistair con motivo de su cambio de residencia a Escocia, hace más de diez años.

─¿Donovan-Ralenagh? ¿No es el dueño de los establos Leegan-DR? ─inquirió Wicky, sorprendida aún más si era posible. Dalilah llevaba el sello de esos establos, los más prestigiados del continente americano y quizá de la mitad de Europa. Y la mención a Salomón III y Reina Ester despejaba cualquier duda sobre el parentesco de su yegua con los soberbios ejemplares que tenía ante sus ojos.

─Así es ─admitió el Príncipe, respondiendo a su pregunta─. De hecho, tu Dalilah fue el primer vástago que cumplió los estándares de calidad exigidos por el laird para ser comercializado. George me ha comentado que, desde los nueve años, Alistair emprendió, con la bendición de Sir Huge y la ayuda de dos notables miembros del Clan Ardley, la complicada tarea de convertir a Kintore Cottage en una especie de establo auxiliar para el sello Leegan-DR. El señor Johnson dice que jamás dejará de agradecer a Sir Huge ese gesto de nobleza, porque ese proyecto fue un alivio infinitamente grande para la soledad de Alistair, quien debido a sus deberes como futuro laird fue separado de su familia en América y enviado a residir a Escocia.

─Estás bromeando ¿Verdad? ─preguntó Wicky, percibiendo como una desconocida tristeza se introducía en su pecho, confundiéndola y despertando en ella emociones encontradas de la cual la más representativa y dominante era, sorprendentemente, la furia─: ¡Un par de ejemplares de cría no reemplaza a una familia! ¿Quién pudo ser tan insensible como para disponer algo así? ─preguntó, en voz más alta de lo que intentaba. Su estallido hizo que Lady Marianne y Sir Osvald dejaran de mirar al grupo para concentrarse en la pareja real, claramente asombrados, quizá no por el comentario, sino por quien lo había formulado. Afortunadamente, Alistair y los demás no habían escuchado y, si lo hicieron, no dieron ninguna muestra de ello, pues permanecieron concentrados en la ejecución del arcaico rito.

─A veces, querida Natasha ─repuso el Príncipe, con voz inesperadamente seria─. No se trata de insensibilidad, sino de amor, pese a que el resto del mundo no lo comprenda así ─dijo, y cuando ella lo miró con todo el asombro reflejado en sus ojos, se limitó a explicar─: palabras de Alistair, querida, cuando yo le hice exactamente el mismo comentario.

Sin saber qué pensar de tal cosa, Wicky volvió a concentrarse en la escena que protagonizaba Alistair. Los jinetes a lomos de Sansón y Filisteo pronto alcanzaron al resto del grupo y, tras desmontar, en un acto que a Wicky se le antojó sincrónicamente perfecto, hicieron ambos la inclinación de rigor ante Alistair.

─Saludos desde América ─dijo el mayor, al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente; luego extendió los brazos, ofreciendo el rosal a Alistair, quien lo tomó con una sola mano, mientras que la otra la extendía para tocar el hombro del recién llegado en un gesto fraternal─. Con amor de Madeleine y Aislyn ─anunció el hombre, haciendo crecer la intriga de Wicky ante la mención de dos nombres femeninos.

─Aislyn es su hermana gemela, quien, ahora que su madre murió, ostenta por derecho propio el título de Condesa de Fairland ─explicó su padre, adivinando su confusión─. Ella y Alistair nacieron cinco meses después de la muerte de su padre. En la familia eso fue considerado una bendición especial, dada la tragedia que se llevó al jefe del Clan demasiado pronto. Alistair recibió en herencia la baronía de Arwick debido a que nació primero que Aislyn, de lo contrario, sería ella la que estaría ahora protagonizando esta ceremonia, puesto que la familia Ardley recibió, por medio de un decreto real promulgado poco después del matrimonio de los padres de Alistair, la particular concesión de que la Jefatura del Clan pueda recaer en una mujer. Existe un hermano mayor, heredero también; sin embargo, él no nació en Arwick, mientras que Alistair sí, lo cual le otorgó a éste el derecho inalienable de ostentar el cargo y el título.

A Wicky le pareció muy interesante el asunto; pero enseguida, para asombro de su padre, preguntó:

─¿Y quién es Madeleine? La mencionaron en primer lugar.

─A decir verdad no sé; supongo que una chica que lo ama ─respondió el Príncipe, con naturalidad. Aunque contuvo una sonrisa regocijada al ver que su hija palidecía un grado─. Bueno, ya has oído el mensaje ─añadió, con aire disimulado.

Wicky le dedicó una mirada de soslayo; pero no dijo más.


	11. Las noches en el solarium

─Será una larga semana ─aventuró Sir Huge a manera de comentario, sin atreverse a mencionar lo que en realidad le preocupaba: la Ceremonia de Investidura que Alistar se vería obligado a efectuar sin la presencia de ninguno de sus hermanos; disposición de Candice, también esta, que había merecido un par de discusiones con Lord William en el trascurso de los años. Discusiones menores, no obstante, que no representaron mayor problema y que concluyeron con el acuerdo de permitir a Alistair decidir por la mejor opción, llegado el momento.

Sir Huge esbozó una sonrisa plena de sinceridad al pensar que resultaba demasiado predecible que la decisión de Alistair concordara plenamente con la de su madre. Entre los tres, Alistair y no Aislyn, como cabría esperar, era quien más apegado a Candice se encontraba, a pesar de la disposición que le llevaba a permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo en Escocia. Circunstancia que resultaba inusitada para la mayoría de los miembros de la familia, más no para Sir Huge quien, de tiempo en tiempo, reconocía que Alistair era el más parecido a su padre de todos, incluido el hecho de que jamás osaba contradecir o contrariar a Candice y que se esforzaba por hacerle más sencilla la vida, sin importar lo que implicara para él mismo.

─No tanto para nosotros como lo será para Alistair ─replicó Lord William, quien ese día visitaba a Sir Huge para realizar acuerdos previos a la reunión de la directiva─. Me atrevo a decir que será el Laird quien llevará la peor parte de todo esto, sobre todo porque Candice no permitió que se informara a la familia que reside en Escocia sobre su enfermedad y el inminente final. El Laird tendrá que repetir la historia una y otra vez hasta que todos queden satisfechos y enterados ¡Maldición!

Al escuchar la manera en que Lord William llamaba a su hermano menor, Sir Huge esbozó una mueca divertida, porque tal cosa corroboraba, con mucho, su personal convicción respecto a la sabiduría del destino en lo tocante a la jefatura del Clan. Alistair y no Lord William, era el mejor hombre para asumir el cargo, pesara a quien le pesara. Candice también había estado en lo correcto en cuanto a eso.

─Confieso, Sir Huge, que aún ahora no consigo comprender a Madre ─declaró Lord William, con voz impregnada de tristeza─. ¿Dónde quedó la mujer que todos llegaron a amar? ¿Cuándo fue que Candy White desapareció para convertirse en Candice? Tan dura, tan firme, tan incapaz de dudar por un momento, aunque sus decisiones provocaran un gran dolor a los suyos.

Sir Huge pensó que Lord William se refería a la decisión tomada por Candice, en su carácter de guardiana del heredero, de enviar a Alistair a residir a Escocia, hacía más de una década ya; un suceso que había llenado de tristeza a la familia cercana, especialmente a Jhonson.

Aunque la mayoría de los Ardley de América pensara que en Alistair se repetía sin remedio la historia de soledad, frustración y sufrimiento de Sir William Albert Ardley, Sir Huge solía creer, firmemente apoyado por las confesiones de su mejor amigo, que tal etapa había sido sobradamente recompensada gracias a la libertad que permitió a William y a Candice forjar un lazo indestructible que les habia preparado para todo cuanto les tocara enfrentar durante su vida juntos. Y, plenamente adherido a las motivaciones de Candice, confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de Alistair de obtener abundantes frutos de la supuesta adversidad con que su propia madre decidió marcarlo a tan temprana edad.

Aún en el presente, Sir Huge no se atrevía a considerar siquiera la posibilidad de una equivocación de Candice en lo tocante a esa decisión; si la madurez y el firme carácter de Alistair, así como su capacidad de liderazgo, podían considerarse el brillante resultado de las disposiciones de la matriarca de la familia. Anque los Ardley de Escocia y Europa también emitieran de cuando en cuando juicios negativos contra la esposa del Laird, Huge dudaba que realmente estuvieran en desacuerdo con la presencia casi permanente de Alistair en Dleytower. Una mueca divertida se pintó en el maduro rostro del caballero al concluir que, muy al contrario que el resto de la familia, y aunque eligiendo ignorar el papel de Candice en el asunto, los Highlanders siempre parecían dispuestos a agradecer la bendición de un heredero cercano a ellos, especialmente porque ese heredero era Alistair y ningún otro más.

Sir Huge consideró por un momento la afirmación anterior y se percató de cuán cierta era, y es que, Alistair y no William era quien había sido dotado por la providencia no sólo de las preciadas circunstancias especiales alrededor de su nacimiento que lo proclamaban como el heredero indiscutible, sino también del carácter curtido y arrojado, típicamente escocés, que había caracterizado antaño a su padre y las características físicas que lo proclamaban como un digno Hijo de Ardley: Alistair y no William era quien había nacido en la habitación de la castellana allá en Dleytower, apenas una hora antes que su hermana Aislyn, proclamando al mundo a grito abierto su rango señorial; los ojos de Alistair, y no los de Lord William, eran los que estaban teñidos de ese intenso color azul "vikingo", una característica genética de la que el clan al completo se enorgullecía y que, gracias al enorme sentido de ironía de La Providencia, habían estado ausente en el hijo mayor de Candice, y William, a quien los más ponzoñosos miembros de la familia siempre habían acusado de ser demasiado "Candice" y poco "Ardley".

Sir Huge contempló a Lord William, observando por varios momentos sus ojos intensamente verdes y su rostro cubierto de pecas, enmarcado por ingobernables rizos que, en cualquier otro habrían lucido poco masculinos, pero en él parecían tremendamente adecuados. Por un capricho del destino, tan desatinado aspecto, tan fuera de lugar en un "Hijo de Ardley", era la peculiar razón de que los Ardley de Escocia se hubiesen mostrado siempre reservados ante él y que los Ardley de América amaran a su líder hasta el punto de la idolatría, puesto que jamás hubieran soñado con un Ardley que fuera más un "Hijo de América" que otra cosa. Lord William incluso, había visto la luz por primera vez en Lakewood, la propiedad más emblemática de los Ardley de América, considerada extraoficialmente como la residencia principal del líder de la familia. El heredero, con su aspecto y su carácter volátil y voluntarioso al tiempo que cordial y divertido, encarnaba para todos el espíritu americano por el que habían esperado demasiado tiempo ya.

Dos rostros para una familia que crecía con constancia y cuyos horizontes se expandían al par de la historia, al par de los cambios que se sucedían en el mundo conocido, que cada día se antojaba más amplio. Dos herederos en lugar de uno; cada cual intensamente amado por la familia a la cual habría de dirigir. No, pensó Sir Huge, Dios no jugaba a los dados... y Candice tampoco. Por eso William Albert Ardley había sonreído aquel día, muchos años atrás, al contemplar a su primogénito: él, más que ninguno, depositó en Candice desde el principio la fe necesaria, reconociéndola como una especial bendición para la familia al completo.

─Candice siempre fue la misma, William ─dijo Sir Huge entonces, con innegable sinceridad─. Tu padre la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y ella también a él. No creo que debas pensar que ella no amara a los hijos del hombre que era su vida entera en la misma medida. No creo, William ─remarcó Sir Huge con firmeza─, que debas elegir este preciso momento para estar de acuerdo con la opinión de Johnson, por muy difícil que te resulte.

Tal afirmación habría resultado demasiado absurda, Lord William bien lo sabía, si no hubiera sido pronunciada por el mejor amigo, casi un hermano de Sir William Albert Ardley. Sólo Huge, entre todos los miembros de la familia, podía decir una cosa semejante con la convicción necesaria para no encontrar oposición en ninguno. Y lo hacía, porque consideraba su máximo deber para con la esposa del Laird, ofrecerle la lealtad que el resto del clan le concedía a migajas, según soplara el viento a favor o en contra.

Lord William observó a Sir Huge, a quien tenía tanta estima como la que le reservaba a Archibald. El caballero británico había sido una figura permanente hacia la cual dirigirse cuando determinadas cuestiones rebasaban a Candice y al propio Lord Cornwell-Aston. Sir Huge representaba, para él, una especie de nexo con su propio padre, quien partiera demasiado pronto. A menudo, mientras Alistair aún era demasiado joven, recordó Lord William, Huge se convertía en el defensor de Candice; un papel que, antaño, todos habían aprendido a adjudicar al Laird.

El heredero Ardley consideró las palabras de Huge, expresadas con la sinceridad y la convicción reservadas únicamente para cuanto se refería a Candice en cualquier momento y situación a lo largo de tres décadas y no pudo evitar pensar en Johnson y la decepción que le llevara a tomar la irrevocable decisión de alejarse del resto de la familia para consagrarse a Alistair. Por primera vez, consideró todo el episodio bajo la visión de Huge y comprendió que éste tenía razón, por supuesto. Era fácil, a la distancia, ver con claridad que la intención de Candice había sido perfectamente clara y la reacción de Johnson totalmente predecible.

Inesperadamente, al sentir como la inquebrantable fe en su madre resurgía en su interior, renovada y más fuerte que nunca, una sonrisa de complacencia se expandió por el rostro de Lord William, mientras que inevitablemente, la pregunta que momentos antes él mismo realizara a Sir Huge volvió a su mente, transportándolo al pasado, a recuerdos que creía olvidados para siempre y que ahora cobraban un sentido nuevo y determinante para descubrir la respuesta que hasta ese día, lo había eludido.

"Fuiste demasiado injusto al partir sin mí; pero no puedo enfadarme contigo por eso; jamás pude hacerlo" había escuchado murmurar a su madre mientras contemplaba el retrato de su padre, allá en la intimidad del solarium, una vez concluídos los funerales; su voz llena de ternura y dolor, pero firme y serena también, a la vez que la última genuina y amorosa sonrisa dedicada al amor de su vida asomaba a sus labios. Aquella vez, debido a su corta edad y, por sobre todo, a la honda impresión de lo ocurrido horas antes, Lord William no había comprendido a cabalidad esas palabras, ni valorado el extraordinario privilegio de atestiguar el último momento de Candy White, la dulce y sencilla huérfana del Hogar de Pony, sobre la tierra.

Aquella noche había sido también la primera en que, durante la también primera cena familiar formal, haciendo caso a su instinto, Lord William, desde su nuevo emplazamiento a la cabecera de la mesa, en el lugar del laird, se había dirigido a su madre utilizando el nombre de "Candice", obteniendo miradas de extrañeza de la familia en pleno, excepto de Sir Huge quien pareció comprender aún mejor que él la razón de que algo así ocurriera.

En lo íntimo de sus consideraciones y sin jamás cruzar ningún comentario al respecto, para ambos hombres existió siempre la certeza de que "Candy" había partido junto con William a un mundo nuevo y mejor y que "Candice" había permanecido junto a los Ardley porque ellos la necesitaban y, con el correr de los años, la mayoría de los miembros de la familia, escucharon al esposo de Elisa comentar, con inequívoca tristeza, en los escasos momentos en que se permitía un instante de duda frente a los acontecimientos que protagonizaban los líderes visibles de la familia, que Lord William había sellado el destino de su madre de una forma en que William Albert jamás lo habría permitido y tales momentos eran siempre los mismos en que Lord William recordaba infallablemente, aquella noche en el solarium, atormentado por convicciones similares a las de Sir Huge.

Lord William no recordaba demasiado de su padre, y en cambio, tenía vívidamente presente cada instante pasado al lado de su madre; especialmente el segundo momento en que sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de "Candice", justo el mismo momento en que, durante una lejana noche estival, sus furiosos pasos irrumpieron en el solarium para confrontar a su madre respecto a los documentos que revelaban la existencia de William Antonio, su primogénito, el maravilloso obsequio del destino, fruto de su fugaz y prohibido idilio con Emilia Comonfort.

El paso del tiempo, la llegada de la madurez y la vivencia de la experiencia más lacerante de su existencia, propiciaron que Lord William se preguntara, una y otra vez, si él, con sus temores, inseguridades y juventud, había sido el responsable del nacimiento de Candice, encadenando a una mujer llena de luz a las sombras opresivas que siempre acarreaba el liderazgo y el deber ser que ciega cualquier libertad para cometer equivocaciones.

Candice, pensaba Lord William, era la mujer que había nacido para él y para los Ardley aquel par de noches en el solarium.

Aquel par de noches, separadas por el tiempo, pero unidas por singulares luces y sombras, donde presente y pasado fueron borrados de un plumazo por un futuro tan incierto, como anhelado e inesperado; marcando el fin de una etapa y el inicio de una nueva era para los Ardley, evidenciada por el fin de una relación fraterna y la consolidación de una extraordinaria sociedad entre dos generaciones y dos visiones del mundo.

Aquellas noches y las que siguieron, Lord William había luchado contra sus propios fantasmas y librado una batalla triunfante enfrentándose, primera vez, a la maldición del deber ser: la misma maldición que, según las memorias de George Johnson, había acechado a Sir William Albert Ardley, su padre, una y otra vez.

Lord William pensó en Johnson, y supo, con total certeza, que el guardián, pese a su inquebrantable lealtad y notable inteligencia, jamás había descubierto la razón por la cual su padre había vencido y tampoco había sido consciente de que esa maldición había alcanzado también a Candice. Lord William reconoció también que, de no ser por las palabras de Huge, él muy probablemente habría optado por continuar creyendo lo mismo que Johnson, sin descubrir la verdad tras el magistral juego de naipes de Candice.

El corazón del jefe de las familias Ardley de América, latió emocionado porque le tocaba ya el turno de comprender, sin rencores de por medio y con el alma llena de gratitud, que solamente Candice había poseído la respuesta para ayudarle a enfrentar con éxito la consolidación de su destino.


	12. Protocolo

Conforme el automóvil donde viajaba, escoltada ya por sus dos acompañantes protocolarios, Sir Osvald y Lady Marianne, se aproximaba hasta la entrada principal de Kintore Cottage, Wicky compuso su mejor expresión de princesa y se irguió en su asiento todo cuanto fue posible, en esa elegante y estudiada pose que había sido obligada a aprender tan pronto tuvo edad para ello. No fue un gesto premeditado, sino instintivo, que le atrajo una mirada de extrañeza de Lady Marianne y dibujó una expresión de alegre aprobación en el ordinariamente severo rostro de Sir Osvald; sin embargo, ella no lo notó, concentrada, como estaba, en procesar toda la información que su padre le había proporcionado esa mañana, durante la ceremonia de Salutación de Honor.

Trigésimo sexto Laird del Clan Ardley.

Laird. La palabra resonó en su mente, destacando entre todas como si flotara ante ella, acarreándole inevitablemente vagos recuerdos de los relatos que la princesa Esperanza, una de sus primas, solía contarle durante los ratos que ambas pasaban castigadas en la biblioteca. En la juvenil mente de Esperanza, ávida de romance, los Laird eran personajes de ensueño: hombres apuestos, rudos, valientes, apasionados, que gobernaban pequeños feudos allá en la Escocia medieval. "¡A quién le interesan los príncipes!" Solía replicar Esperanza para luego enunciar con tono soñador: "¡Me encantaría conocer un Laird de carne y hueso!". Wicky sintió una extraña emoción golpear en su estómago al preguntarse ¿qué diría su prima si supiera que ella conocía uno?

Sin querer ahondar en la cuestión, miró por la ventanilla, hacia la casa: eran cuatro las personas que se encontraban de pie, en la amplia escalinata de mármol rosado que enmarcaba el acceso a la mansión, todas ellas rostros serenos y amigables que diluyeron cualquier temor o incomodidad que pudiera sentir ante esa experiencia totalmente nueva y confusa para ella. Sin embargo, el único rostro que había esperado ver, no porque le interesara, sino porque era la única persona que le era más familiar en ese lugar, no se encontraba ahí y, sin saber porqué, tal hecho sembró en su interior una inquietante sensación de desasosiego que intentó aplacar de inmediato: ya ajustaría cuentas con el odioso de Ardley cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

El automóvil se detuvo, y un hombre joven, apenas en sus veintes, vestido de negro y luciendo el característico tartán, muy parecido al que los otros habían portado durante la ceremonia que acababan de presenciar, se adelantó para abrir la portezuela.

Contradiciendo la actitud que, momentos antes, le había granjeado la aprobación de Sir Osvald, Wicky descendió con prontitud, olvidando que el protocolo marcaba que lo hicieran primero sus acompañantes y también olvidó por completo agradecer el gesto de su anfitrión, capturada por la visión de ensueño que esa mañana ofrecía Kintore Cottage a sus ojos.

Parecía una casa de campo común para los estándares ingleses y, no obstante, Wicky se descubrió calculando si las dimensiones de la propiedad acaso sobrepasaran a las del Palacio de los Robles, la que fuera la residencia oficial de su familia cuando su padre aún era gobernante. Inesperadamente, la princesa recordó lo que el Príncipe Sergei comentara minutos atrás, mientras ambos atestiguaban la Salutación de Honor, respecto a que simplemente se trataba de la residencia de una familia al servicio de Alistar y, tuvo que admitir que, si tal cosa era cierta y esa construcción era apenas una de las propiedades menores de los Ardley, el rumor sobre la riqueza de la familia de Alistair se quedaba corto ante la verdad.

Kintore Cottage estaba enclavada en un pequeño valle rodeado casi en su totalidad por pintorescas colinas, tan pequeñas, que apenas podían ser llamadas así; en la tierra de nadie donde los Borders se diluían dando paso a las Lowlands. El pintoresco vallado de madera y metal se extendía desde el lado este de la mansión hasta donde sus ojos podían abarcar, subiendo y bajando por entre las colinas. Más allá, bordeando el lado izquierdo del sendero de entrada, podía distinguirse un muro de piedra que daba todo el aspecto de haber cumplido por lo menos un par de siglos y, a partir de ahí, el terreno descendía gradualmente, a lo largo de varios kilómetros, sin que ninguna barrera natural se lo impidiera, hasta donde podía distinguirse otra mansión, y el inicio de un bosquecillo.

Después de un primer vistazo, realizado en completo silencio y ante la divertida atención de sus anfitriones, quienes se habían percatado de su distracción, Wicky, tuvo que reconocer, al menos para sí, que la mansión no sólo había conseguido sorprenderla, sino que, inexplicablemente, evocaba en ella vívidos recuerdos de su hogar, de aquel que había compartido con sus padres cuando la disolución de la monarquía aún era un rumor, y su madre aún vivía.

Quizás era el sendero de entrada, o tal vez la plazoleta situada frente a la entrada principal de la residencia estilo Tudor, donde ahora mismo se encontraba aparcado el automóvil; o tal vez, era sólo el reflejo de las nubes contra el pequeño estanque artificial que partía del extremo izquierdo, perdiéndose hacia la parte posterior; no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía como si todo allí le diera la bienvenida. Extrañamente, se sentía como si hubiera llegado a casa.

─Lady Aislyn Johnson, Alteza ─la voz de Sir Osvald, que se evidenciaba algo tensa mientras hacía la presentación, terminó con su ensoñación y, avergonzada, se percató de su descortesía. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de disculparse, porque una mujer mayor se adelantó a los presentes para hacer la reverencia de rigor.

─Bienvenida a Kintore Cottage, Alteza ─enunció en un tono tan formal, que Wicky irguió la espalda hasta lo imposible, recordando de golpe todas las normas protocolarias aprendidas de sus tutores.

─Gra-gracias ─respondió, titubeando ante la repentina toma de conciencia respecto al trato que estaban dispensándole. A decir verdad, le parecía embarazoso ser tratada aún bajo el protocolo real; pero supuso que sería una descortesía rechazar tal distinción.

─Reciba los más afectuosos saludos en nombre de Sir Alistair, Laird del Clan Ardley y Barón de Arwick. Nos sentimos muy honrados de contar con su presencia en este día tan especial para nosotros. Estos son mis hijos ─indicó la dama, al tiempo que una pareja de hombres se adelantaba para inclinarse ante ella─: Antoine Jerome y Lachan Anthony.

─Es un placer Alteza ─dijeron los dos hombres al unísono, cosa que le resultó bastante divertida, dado que ambos lucían demasiado diferentes entre sí: uno era moreno y el otro exhibía en su cabellera un interesante tono rojizo, parecía que ambos estaban aún en sus veintes pero no podía asegurarlo. Se imaginó que el protocolo debía resultarles tan embarazoso como a ella; sin embargo, antes que pudiera comentar algo al respecto, Sir Osvald habló:

─Lady Aislyn es hermana del marqués de Heinlock y esposa de Sir George Johnson, el Guardián de Honor de los Ardley ─declaró Sir Osvald con un tono sospechosamente orgulloso, que provocó que Wicky se volviera a mirarlo. Su mente procesó la información y recordó en ese momento que Sir Osvald era mitad escocés, miembro del clan Heyr gracias al matrimonio de su bisabuela con un terrateniente de la frontera.

─Es un honor conocer a un distinguido miembro de la familia de Sir Osvald ─dijo entonces, provocando en la mujer una mirada de extrañeza mezclada con alborozo, lo cual la forzó a explicar─: Ha dicho Heinlock ¿No es así? Los Heyr están relacionados a los Chester desde hace cuatro generaciones, gracias al matrimonio de Lord Lewellin con Lady Natasha Chester.

─Gracias, Alteza. No pensé que usted establecería tan rápido la relación ─fue el comentario de Lady Aislyn, mismo que provocó una carcajada en por lo menos tres de los presentes.

─¡Ni hablar! ¡Sir Johnson está destinado a morder el polvo cuando se trata de distinciones! ─exclamó uno de los hombres más jóvenes que aún permanecían a la saga de Lady Aislyn.

─¡Por el Santo Patrono! ─exclamó una juvenil voz femenina, acercándose desde el lado este─. ¡Compórtate Scott!

Wicky se volvió a mirar a la recién llegada y se sorprendió de encontrarse frente a frente con Rosemary Johnson, la joven que había dado la bienvenida a Alistair minutos antes.

─Disculpe a Scott, Su Alteza, ocurre que, como ha estado viviendo en Jamaica, no se encuentra aún habituado al protocolo ─indicó Rosemary, dedicándole al aludido una mirada intencional y, en seguida, una reverencia formal a ella─, él es primo en segundo grado de Sir Alistair ─indicó y Wicky pudo notar ahora un increíble parecido entre Alistair y este pariente en particular; cosa por demás extraña, si se tomaba en cuenta la diferencia tan dispar en las tonalidades de piel y el color de cabello; no obstante, y para su intriga, los ojos de Scott también exhibían el mismo tono azul intenso que tanto elogiaban las chicas del colegio en Alistair.

─No tienen porqué disculparse ─declaró Wicky, con más seguridad─. Sé que todos tienen las mejores intenciones y mi padre y yo les estamos muy agradecidos por invitarnos a compartir esta ocasión tan especial para su familia ─dijo con seriedad, intentando no pensar en la imagen de niño travieso que el habitualmente formal príncipe Sergei exhibía esa mañana al partir en uno de los automóviles hacia sabrá Dios qué lugar tremendamente interesante que sabrá Dios qué familiares de Alistair se habían ofrecido a mostrarle. No cabía duda, para Wicky, que el príncipe estaba en verdad feliz por la invitación.

─¡Mas que especial, Su Alteza! ─respondió el hombre moreno, que Wicky identificó como Antoine, sus ojos azules, también del mismo tono que los de Alistair, destellaban con diversión evidente, resaltando su apostura ─Y en verdad nosotros somos quienes debemos agradecer a Su Alteza no sólo por venir hasta este rincón perdido de Escocia a visitarnos ─hizo una pausa dramática en la que su mirada despidió chispas de anticipada diversión, antes de agregar─: sino por soportar a Alistair durante todo el viaje.

─¡Antoine! ─exclamó Lady Aislyn, obviamente exasperada─. ¡Pero qué modales son esos! ─lo reprendió, forzando a Wicky a contener el impulso natural de reír: resultaba evidente que la dama y la joven se estaban esforzando por dar a la ocasión la formalidad que requería y que dos de los hombres de la familia estaban en ya en la tarea de estropearles dicho esfuerzo.

─Lo siento, Su Alteza ─dijo Antoine, inclinándose con suma gracia, pero con corrección inmejorable ante ella, y luego, agregó─: pero he de reconocer que había apostado con Lachan y Scott a que usted mataría al pesado de Alistair antes de llegar a la frontera.

─¡Antoine Gerome Johnson! ─exclamó entonces la mujer, indudablemente mortificada. Wicky comprendió el dilema y soltó sin más:

─Admito que lo pensé; después de todo, estábamos en mitad de la nada y sin testigos de por medio; pero el único inconveniente es que no confiaba en mi sentido de la orientación para regresar al San Pablo ─concluyó con obvia intención, haciendo que el mencionado Antoine y sus dos contemporáneos estallaran en una poderosa carcajada y que tanto los mayores como Rosemary la miraran con aturdimiento no exento de fascinación.

─Pues es una lástima que haya perdido tan grandiosa oportunidad ─estuvo de acuerdo otra voz masculina cuyo dueño Wicky identificó como Scott. Contuvo el inesperado deseo de poner los ojos en blanco y se preguntó cuánta dosis más de parientes de Alistair iba a tener que resistir y comprendió, para su mortificación, que la cosa apenas comenzaba.

─¡Scott! ─fue el turno de Rosemary para mostrarse escandalizada.

─Apuesto a que Su Alteza tenía sobradas razones para considerar un plan así, Rosemary. Tienes que admitir que Alistair es indudablemente talentoso para conseguir que cualquiera desee asesinarlo a menos de tres minutos de conocerlo ─dijo entonces Scott, sonriendo ampliamente y luego agregó, al tiempo que hacía una reverencia formal─: Realmente tengo que darle las gracias Alteza, por soportar a nuestro Laird durante estos días sin ayuda de ningún negociador.

─¡Basta todos! ─exclamó Rosemary y Wicky tuvo que reconocer que su tono fue lo suficientemente intimidatorio para que los tres hombres le dedicaran un filosófico encogimiento de hombros y decidieran poner fin a las pullas lanzadas a costillas de un ausente Alistair. Wicky no pudo evitar enarcar una real ceja, en evidente sorpresa del control que la joven parecía tener sobre ellos.

─Discúlpenos a todos, Alteza; pero Alistair es como nuestro hermano, así que acostumbramos referirnos a él sin respetar el protocolo debido a su rango de Laird y me temo que hemos cometido ese lamentable error en su presencia. Admito que le hemos faltado al respeto sin motivo, y dado que en el Real Colegio San Pablo son muy estrictos al respecto, entenderemos si usted prefiere conservar la distancia.

─De ninguna manera ─replicó Wicky, conmovida por las palabras de la joven Johnson, resultaba evidente su esfuerzo por ser la perfecta anfitriona y ella no estaba dispuesta a arruinarle sus planes; mismos que bien sabía, obedecían al profundo afecto que sentían todos por Alistair ─precisamente he dicho ya que no deben preocuparse ni por mi padre ni por mi, ya que somos simples invitados y no nos ofende recibir un trato igual al del resto de los huéspedes. De cualquier forma, debo repetir que es un enorme placer conocerlos a todos.

─Es un honor para la familia Johnson contar con su presencia en Kintore Cottage ─fue la solemne respuesta de Rosemary, que fue interrumpida por una voz que ella había aprendido a reconocer muy bien en el transcurso de un año:

─Para el Clan Ardley, Rosemary ─corrigió Alistair a sus espaldas, con voz solemne y tremendamente seria, justo el tono que ella daba en llamar odioso a la quinta potencia, dado que le hacía sentir como una colegiala captada en algún particularmente bochornoso lío─. Recuerda que ahora eres Guardiana de Honor y me representas también a mí.

─¡Cáspita! ─declaró Scott con una enorme sonrisa, provocando que Rosemary le dedicara una mirada furibunda ─¡Creo que su mano derecha se ha pasado ese detalle, Jefe Alistair!

─Y, por lo visto, tú has olvidado los buenos modales y el respeto debido al Laird y a sus invitados, Scott ─fue ahora el turno de Alistair de mirar con cara de pocos amigos a su primo en segundo grado.

─¿Y qué esperabas? Soy un bárbaro de las colonias ─declaró el aludido sin mostrarse siquiera un poco apenado por la explícita reprimenda. Wicky escuchó sus palabras y no dudó en utilizar la oportunidad.

─¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo en Jamaica, señor Scott?

─Lord Leegan ─aclaró Alistair de inmediato─: Scott es sobrino directo de Sir Huge Donovan-Ralenagh, ya que es hijo de Neal Leegan, el hermano de Elisa, la esposa de Sir Huge.

─¿El Leegan que se casó con la hija menor de Nicholas Montgomery y que heredó el título y las propiedades del anciano Lord Hellsworth a la muerte de éste? ─preguntó Wicky sin poderlo evitar, lo cual provocó una nueva serie de risas entre los presentes, exceptuando Alistair, quien se mantenía impasible, aún detrás de ella.

─Nos queda claro que Su Alteza tiene sobrado conocimiento de los complicados enredos genealógicos que se entretejen en el Imperio ─comentó Antoine, sin dejar de sonreír─. Pensé que nadie podría igualar nunca a mi madre, Alteza; pero debo reconocer que usted se ha acercado mucho.

─Pues yo opinaría que me ha superado ─declaró Lady Aislyn Johnson con un mohín─. Jamás había escuchado hablar de Lord Hellsworth.

─Pues yo tampoco lo habría sabido de no ser porque Lord Hellsworth era pariente lejano de mi madre ─declaró Wicky, y luego agregó, sin poder evitar que la tristeza se filtrara en su voz─: Él y mi madre mantuvieron comunicación hasta el día de su muerte e incluso nos visitó varias veces en el Palacio de los Robles.

─Sugiero ─declaró Alistair, antes que cualquier pudiera agregar algo más─, que pasemos al salón; aún está fresco y su Alteza tal vez desee descansar antes del almuerzo.

Fue suficiente. El tono odioso a la quinta potencia exclusivo de Alistair se hizo presente y el grupo completo comenzó a moverse hacia el interior de la mansión, resultando evidente para Wicky, por primera vez, que las palabras de Alistair eran tomadas por todos como una orden. ¿Era ese el poder de un Laird? Su Alteza Real, avanzando a marchas forzadas gracias a que Alistair iba justo tras ella, se dijo, conteniendo un resoplido de indignación, que había sido una buena idea no asesinarlo en el camino.

Laird para desayunar era lo que le apetecía justo ahora.


	13. Silencio al pie de la escalera

Él imponía con su aire altivo y su silencio, pensó Elisa, considerando seriamente el punto; y sin embargo, apenas era poco más que un niño.

Se habían encontrado de frente: él descendiendo y ella a punto de comenzar a subir la escalinata principal que conducía al salón más grande de la mansión, el mismo donde había reposado el cuerpo sin vida de Candice y donde se había aglomerado la ingente cantidad de asistentes al funeral y que ahora permanecía completamente vacío, a la espera de que se le restituyera su esplendor original; lo cual ocurriría, sin duda, en los próximos días, tan pronto la mansión recobrara su ritmo de vida habitual y Archibald comenzara a extrañar su preciada colección de estatuas griegas y jarrones orientales.

Casi contra su voluntad, su mirada escrutadora se posó sobre el adolescente: tan peculiarmente ajeno a las características genéticas clásicas del clan y, al mismo tiempo tan evocador de nueve siglos de perfecta selección natural. No podía negar que el muchacho despertaba su curiosidad; más aún: él le traía preciados recuerdos de Lord William a esa edad: un joven tan imposiblemente solemne, tan alarmantemente maduro; tan consciente de ser quien era y, al mismo tiempo, tan ajeno a su propia importancia; como si sus deberes fuesen algo para lo cual había nacido y no una pesada carga: tal y como su padre tras la muerte de Sir Albert; tal y como su abuela Candice desde los días del Hogar de Pony y el establo en la mansión Leegan.

En su mente destelló, fugaz, la idea de que también había escudriñado así a Candice el mismísimo día en que se presentara a las puertas de la mansión Leegan, escoltada por el chofer. Sencillamente no era un hábito que pudiera abandonar; no cuando aún existían en su alma demasiadas interrogantes que requerían respuestas.

Elisa tuvo que admitir, en ese extraño momento, que resultaba muy curioso ese hábito suyo de analizar a los Ardley con ojo crítico cada vez que se le concedía la oportunidad de hacerlo; sin embargo, no podía evitarlo; no desde que Candice apareciera en su vida, como un espectro atemorizante al que jamás podría intentar siquiera ahuyentar.

William, el tercero que conocía en su vida, se detuvo frente a ella, sin demostrar temor, incomodidad ni ninguna otra emoción que pudiera evidenciar que se encontraba perturbado por su presencia. Sus ojos esmeraldinos destellando con inteligencia más allá de lo común, transmitiéndole el inequívoco mensaje de que, pese a su corta edad, no podía tomárselo a la ligera.

Inevitablemente, Elisa recordó a Candice a una edad similar, arribando a la mansión Leegan con la seguridad de que estaría bien y de que sería bienvenida. La certeza de Candice jamás había sido quebrada, pese a cada episodio lamentable, pese a la insistencia de Neal y ella misma en demostrarle que jamás la aceptarían. Un esbozo de sonrisa sincera, el primero genuinamente auténtico desde el día del funeral, apareció en su rostro al comprender cuán satisfecha se sentía de su personal y privada derrota; cuán agradecida se encontraba con el destino que había propiciado la llegada, aquella lejana tarde de primavera, de una atolondrada adolescente capaz de derribar todas sus reservas, una a una, tan sólo para hacerle comprender que no era una enemiga, ni una rival, sino alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente; alguien a quien considerar, verdaderamente y por encima de cualquier prejuicio, una amiga.

Ella y Candice habían vivido de todo; pero tenía que reconocer que, de no ser por Huge, ella jamás habría tenido la posibilidad de comprender a cabalidad los sentimientos más profundos de Candice. Al conocer a Huge había experimentado en sí misma, por primera ocasión, esa acuciante necesidad de ser aceptada, de complacer a otra persona que no fuera ella misma, y, también, la certeza de no ser la persona indicada, de representar una mentira genuina y de no saber cómo o por donde empezar siquiera a pedir disculpas, ya no se dijera a cambiar. En los lejanos días en que el resto del mundo parecía dispuesto a hacer comprender a Huge lo errado de su decisión y lo equivocado de la dirección de sus afectos, Candice había optado por la sinceridad y había declarado ante los ansiosos y abatidos oídos de Huge, que la suya era una decisión arriesgada; pero que podría valer la pena si tenía éxito. Candice era así: siempre estaba dispuesta a brindar una siguiente oportunidad y ella no pudo dejar de sentirse genuinamente sorprendida en aquel lejano pasado porque, en la posición de esposa del laird y mujer de toda confianza para Huge, su opinión pesó, en su momento, mucho más que la de la sociedad entera y, gracias a eso, fue que Huge decidió continuar cortejándola pese a haber sufrido una y otra vez sus displicentes rechazos.

Candice, sin embargo, no había sólo había alentado a Huge, sino que también había comprendido a la perfección la razón para que ella se mostrara tan obcecadamente dispuesta a alejarlo de su lado, costara lo que costara. Elisa recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de lo ocurrido aquel día en que Candice, haciendo valer sus derechos como esposa del laird, había pisado el suelo de la mansión Leegan, contraviniendo no sólo sus personales reservas sino también la voluntad del laird, tan sólo para enfrentarse a sus dudas y resentimiento y espetarle, en su habitual estilo directo y sentimental, unas cuantas verdades que cambiaron el rumbo de su existencia. Aquel día, al salir de su habitación y después de un especialmente violento cruce de palabras, Candice había bombardeado sus rencorosos oídos con la única verdad que no pudo resistir y que conmovió sus entrañas de una manera que jamás nada lo había logrado, especialmente nada que viniera de la mujer que estaba convencida de odiar más que a nadie en el mundo: "No sé porqué condenada razón ese hombre te ama, Elisa, y eso es mucho más de lo que cualquiera de los que dicen tenerte algún afecto, Sarah incluida, se habría atrevido a soñar para ti; eso es más de lo que tú misma te has atrevido a esperar, porque te has empeñado en vivir de acuerdo a las expectativas de los otros y te has convencido erróneamente, que el dinero y una posición social son lo único que vale la pena en la vida ¡Piensa Elisa! Piensa por un momento y admite que, tal vez yo tengo razón y que te estás perdiendo de mucho; que si Huge ha visto algo bueno en ti, aunque nadie puede imaginarse qué es, es porque tal cosa existe, aunque para todos, incluso para ti, resulte difícil creerlo."

Aún ahora Elisa no podía asegurar si había algo bueno en ella; pero había aprendido a dejar de lado su esnobismo y egoísmo para convertirse, poco a poco, en la mujer que, tanto Candice como Huge, habían creído ciegamente que podía llegar a ser. Candice había tenido razón: se habría perdido de mucho si no hubiera elegido a Huge y ése sólo hecho, valía cada una de las humillaciones sufridas en honor a Candice en los días de la supuesta ofensa a Katherine Eugene Venderleigh: ése había sido su silencioso agradecimiento a Candice, la única forma que encontró de devolverle un poco de la luz que siempre intentó robarle desde el mismísimo instante en que sus pequeños pies de huérfana pisaron la mansión Leegan.

Elisa contempló al hijo de Lord William: otro huérfano, en otra mansión, pero exhibiendo ese mismo destello de luz y una determinación difíciles de quebrar. William Antonio José Francisco de Arredondo y Huesca Comonfort. El sólo pensar en el nombre le provocaba cierta diversión; sin embargo, tratándose de un Ardley, no era fácil ceder al impulso de reír. Sobre todo cuando ese Ardley en particular te miraba de esa forma tan perturbadora: como un superior de colegio que te ha descubierto escapándote de su oficina, como un padre llamándote a cuentas a la biblioteca... como el laird que te hace notar que posee la autoridad necesaria para decidir tu presente y tu futuro en un segundo y que, al mismo tiempo, te comunica que eres libre para elegir tu propio camino. Extraña experiencia a sus casi cincuenta y dos años; aunque bienvenida de cualquier forma, dado que un poco de todo eso le recordaba que una parte de Candice, quizá la mejor, sobrevivía en los suyos: Candice también había dicho, en aquel lejano día de su visita a la mansión Leegan, que la libertad para elegir el destino era, quizás, la bendición divina más grande que cualquiera podría desear y que por medio de esa libertad, era que la vida acarreaba sorpresas insospechadas.

Había mucho de Candice en ese niño; pensó Elisa, comprendiendo por fin la esquiva respuesta que había estado a punto de escabullírsele. Y eso se debía a que también había mucho de Candice en Lord William. No se trataba únicamente de esa manera de plantarse frente a lo desconocido, con la actitud segura de los vencedores, sino de la capacidad de calibrar a las personas, independientemente de su apariencia, modales o edad incluso. Tal don y los ingobernables rizos, que en la cabeza de este William aparecían de un precioso y brillantísimo color noche, le reveló a Elisa lo cierto de sus especulaciones, porque, más de una vez, había estado dispuesta a asegurar que Candice había cambiado a los Ardley para la eternidad; de no ser así ¿cómo era que los platinados cabellos rubios y los ojos de "azul Ardley" habían dado paso a algo tan ilógico en un primogénito como ojos verdes, pecas y cabellos azabache? Las características físicas que habían permanecido inmutables a lo largo de nueve siglos de historia, habían sido engullidas, no cabía ninguna duda, por la rebeldía plasmada en cada uno de los rasgos, visibles y no, heredados por los descendientes de Candice: ya podía cacarear el clan entero, que a ninguno de los interesados le importaba; no había importado a Sir Albert en su momento y tampoco le importaba ahora a ella: quienes amaban a Candice sinceramente, sabían que los Ardley habían cambiado para mejor; que ahora todos eran libres de ser como quisieran y de construir el destino que se les antojara, lejos de posiciones heredadas y más allá de deberes ineludibles.

No obstante la perturbadora experiencia del presente encuentro, Elisa se encontró incapaz de retroceder, atraída por la soledad que se vislumbraba en el destello verde profundo de la juvenil mirada. Resultaba por demás inquietante, pensó, que la soledad fuera el sello de todo verdadero Ardley. Demasiadas veces había escuchado a Candice comentar respecto a esto, y ahora tenía la oportunidad de corroborar cuánta razón había tenido su acérrima enemiga del pasado al realizar esa afirmación tan singular. Comprendió inesperadamente que, debido a ese rasgo, era que ninguno podría jamás negar que Candice había sido una auténtica Ardley.

Los Ardley, pensó Elisa, conteniendo la tristeza que todavía sentía a pesar de que los días habían transcurrido y de que ya todo parecía regresar lentamente a la normalidad. Era curioso; pero todos parecían estar de acuerdo en que ella sería quien lo tendría más difícil a partir de ahora; incluso, Archibald se había acercado para tener una de esas extrañas conversaciones con ella, diciéndole que era malo no permitirse llorar. Obviamente ella estaba lejos de poder explicar a ninguno que no se trataba de que no pudiera llorar, sino que, sencillamente, su dolor era demasiado como para externarlo: al perder a Candice había perdido el único espejo en el que podía contemplar la especial dignidad que poseía, la bondad que sólo en ella podía reflejar. Perder a Candice había sido como perder a la hermana postiza que su padre había soñado originalmente que esa pecosa adolescente risueña sería para ella, desde el mismo instante en que decidió enviar a Steven a recogerla al Hogar de Pony para llevarla a la Mansión Leegan.

¿Quién iba a imaginar, mucho menos ella, que un miembro inestimable para el clan, sería recibido con un golpe de agua helada por los miembros más indignos de éste? ¡Quién iba a imaginar que, años después, Candice declararía de tiempo en tiempo, desternillándose de risa, que había sido una pena que William no consintiera en elaborar un decreto respecto a eso! Había sido una lástima, decía Candice cuando la descubría especialmente seria y solemne o, peor aún, enfadada, que William no hubiera atendido a su sugerencia de emitir uno de esos estúpidos decretos de laird que le obtuviera a cualquier miembro de la familia Leegan el derecho a vaciar una cubeta de agua sobre los líderes del clan cada ocasión en que estuvieran especialmente molestos. El mismo Sir Albert había bromeado al respecto diciendo que no lo había autorizado porque eso significaría que su esposa acabaría con el guardarropa entero hecho un asco cada dos al cuarto, ya que era indiscutiblemente talentosa para enfadarlos a todos con demasiada frecuencia. Verdad de verdades: ella, mejor que nadie, podía asegurar que convivir con Candice era subirse por tiempo indefinido a la montaña rusa de las emociones encontradas y vivir en permanente confusión. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar la perspicacia de Candice: ella había comprendido, mejor que ningún miembro de la familia, incluso que los mismos Leegan, la tendencia natural que ellos poseían a la acción: para Candice resultaba evidente que un cubetazo de agua fría y un buen golpe sanaban cualquier ofensa mucho más rápido que los interminables intentos por charlar y las discusiones inútiles que sólo contribuían a acrecentar el rencor en almas que lo tenían difícil para expresarse con palabras.

Elisa creía saber, también, que la razón tras ese genuino enfado que Candice despertaba en los Leegan: de cuando en cuando, desde su serio padre hasta su ordinariamente apacible hija Madeleine, radicaba en el hecho indiscutible de que Candice era mucho más Ardley de lo que cualquier Leegan llegaría a ser jamás.

Todos los Ardley solían comportarse como si el mundo les aguardara impaciente, y al mismo tiempo como si ignoraran este hecho, peculiaridad que les convertía en personas tremendamente notorias nada más plantarse en cualquier ambiente, incluso uno hostil y atemorizante. Justo como ahora lo hacía el recién presentado heredero. Elisa jamás habría puesto en tela de juicio esa, su personal convicción. Ningún Ardley era simple, solía repetirle a Madeleine en las particulares ocasiones en que esta demostraba fastidio o exasperación ante las ocurrencias y entuertos que acostumbraba improvisar la siempre vital Aislyn y también cuando las salidas insolentes del imposible de Lord William la enviaban llorando a su habitación, desesperada por no haber sido capaz de vencerle en el terreno verbal. Extraña la manera en que el silencio había marcado también a Madeleine, extraña también, la forma en que el legado Leegan aparecía ocasionalmente en su adorada hija, evidente en el hecho de que estaba destinada a amar a un Ardley, sin ninguna esperanza de ser correspondida. Ese era su personal legado a Madeleine, maldito fuera el destino.

Ahora, al sostener la mirada de William, el tercero, la grandeza del alma que bullía en el interior del nuevo Ardley le fue inesperadamente revelada y Elisa no dudó que el adolescente sería una herida permanentemente abierta en el corazón de Madeleine; porque, hasta el mismo instante en que ambas atestiguaran su llegada a Lakewood, la esperanza aún permanecía en Madeleine, firme y optimista: tal y como correspondía a una hija de Sir Huge Donovan-Ralenagh. La permanente presencia de William Antonio en Lakewood, estuvo segura Elisa, convertiría a su amada hija en una auténtica Leegan, para desgracia de todos.

Ella lo había visto venir, por supuesto; porque había sido consciente de la relación entre Lord William y la única hija del hacendado Comonfort, quienes llegaran de improviso para rematar la pequeña propiedad contigua a Ralenag's Manor que les fuera heredada por un pariente lejano. Sus avezados ojos registraron cada uno de los furtivos encuentros entre los jóvenes, presintiendo que el destino de nuevo jugaba a los dados con las vidas de los Ardley; aunque jamás se le ocurrió que las cosas hubieran pasado de un mero romance juvenil y nunca habría esperado un resultado como el que ahora permanecía de pie frente a ella.

Nuevamente Candice había sido mejor juez que ella; pensó Elisa sin rencor, comprendiendo por primera ocasión la angustia en que debió vivir la viuda del laird a partir de entonces; porque Candice no contaba entre sus talentos el mentir y ocultar. Y sin embargo, ayudada por Archibald, había conseguido mantener la existencia de William lejos del conocimiento de cualquier otro miembro de la familia, incluido el padre del muchacho, con lo cual estuvo a punto de fracturar irremediablemente la estrecha relación que siempre había conservado con su hijo mayor.

Extraño destino de Candice el ser la eterna depositaria de la incomprensión generalizada; el ser quien cargara con las culpas de todos los Ardley, precisamente por no ser considerada uno de ellos. Candice había llegado a la familia a través de los Leegan y precisamente ahí, fue donde la primera carga había sido depositada sobre sus frágiles espaldas, para convertirse en la permanente marca de su vida entera.

Elisa pensó en Huge entonces. En su amado esposo, a quien aún ahora no conseguía comprender, porque incomprensible era el que él, entre todos, hubiera conocido plenamente su alma y hubiera estado dispuesto a compartir su oscuridad. Huge era como Candice: leal, noble, generoso y dispuesto a tomar sobre sus hombros las culpas ajenas, sobre todo las suyas. Gracias a Huge, Elisa había conseguido aceptar lo inaceptable, gracias a él, también, había obtenido la posibilidad de abrirse al influjo de Candice y era esa la que consideraba la decisión más acertada de su vida; aunque también la más difícil, porque significó dejar atrás la soberbia y comenzar a dejar traslucir su frágil ser ante las críticas miradas de la sociedad entera.

Elisa pensó también en Neal, su problemático y despistado, aunque decididamente noble hermano menor: justo ahora debía estar ya en Dleytower, aguardando la ceremonia fúnebre y la Investidura de Alistair. No podía ser de otra manera porque, desde el nacimiento de los gemelos, Neal se había mostrado siempre dispuesto a atender cualquier necesidad de Alistair, por pequeña que fuera; lo cierto era que su hermano, desde el mismo principio, se había sentido especialmente atraído por la solemnidad del niño y sólo Lord William lo superaba en demostraciones de respeto y afecto a la máxima autoridad del clan: un hecho que mortificaba en demasía a Archibald y hacía entornar los ojos a Aislyn desde los tres años, es decir, tan pronto esa chiquilla de marras aprendió lo que el gesto significaba y lo que quería decir la palabra "laird".

Elisa suplicó al cielo que Neal vertiera todas las lágrimas que ella no conseguiría derramar; porque Candice lo merecía. Candice merecía que todos los Ardley, especialmente los Leegan, lloraran su partida y que agradecieran su generosidad; porque había sido su gran corazón y no algo más, lo que le llevó a perdonarles a todos y cada uno de ellos las acusaciones que siempre surgían contra su posición y decisiones.

La decisión más polémica y temeraria que Candice tomara nunca, eligió ese preciso momento para aproximarse a ella y dedicarle, en total silencio, una reverencia de cortesía acompañada de una enigmática y comprensiva sonrisa, antes de dirigirse, con pasos lentos a la salida posterior del salón, indudablemente con rumbo a las caballerizas para visitar a Gitano, el semental del que Huge estaba tan orgulloso.

Extrañamente, Huge nunca había considerado ofrecer a Lord William el primer ejemplar de alta calidad de la nueva raza mejorada que había luchado por casi dos décadas en perfeccionar, aunque lo respetara muchísimo como jinete. Huge había comprendido, desde el primer instante en que contempló a Gitano ponerse en pie, que ni siquiera Lord William poseía la habilidad necesaria para extraer todo el potencial a una criatura cuya mezcla de sangres no era sencilla de dominar; sin embargo, nada más conocer a William Antonio, había tomado la decisión de regalárselo para darle la bienvenida a Lakewood y fue evidente lo acertado de su juicio tan pronto el adolescente y la montura se encontraron.

William Antonio consiguió lo que sólo un mozo había logrado antes: enjaezar a Gitano al primer intento sin resistencia alguna por parte del nervioso animal. Un satisfecho Huge había comentado entonces que la sangre criolla de William mezclada con su herencia escocesa y americana, era la que obraba el milagro en el semental; porque ambos poseían la misma historia y un linaje similar: sólo un Ardley Highlander-Gitano, podía dominar a un ejemplar Árabe-Americano-Español-Escocés tan caprichoso y temperamental. Sólo dos almas que descubren poseer una herencia única en el mundo, pueden compartirla. Ella no entendía tanto de caballos; pero estaba de acuerdo con Huge en que William Antonio era tan especial como Gitano y que juntos, formaban una estampa difícil de igualar; más aún: resultaba todo un espectáculo el ver cómo Gitano comprendía cada una de las indicaciones de William Antonio sin la menor vacilación y a éste enfrentarse con total serenidad a un ejemplar ante el cual jinetes con bastante más experiencia y todavía más edad, habrían temblado.

Elisa recordó el cercano amanecer en que el muchacho había llegado a la mansión, acompañado de la fiel Dorothy: el adolescente había descendido del automóvil y permanecido erguido y en calma, sin mostrarse en absoluto incómodo porque las azoradas miradas de Madeleine, Lord William, Archibald, Aislyn, Richard, Huge y ella se clavaban en él despiadadamente, y comprendió, tan claramente como si una voz se lo hubiera susurrado al oído, que Candice esperaba que ella cuidara de su nieto. Elisa siempre pensó, desde ese particular momento de iluminación al pie de la escalera y hasta el último día de su larga vida, que Candice le había hecho llegar, desde el cielo, una nueva oportunidad.

Mientras contemplaba al enigmático William Antonio alejarse con pasos tranquilos y firmes, hacia la salida secundaria que conducía al jardín del lado Oeste, Elisa de Donovan-Ralenagh realizó en silencio, la promesa más sagrada de su existencia: ésta vez, no habría baldes de agua helada; sino afecto sincero, ayuda incondicional, y la oportunidad para dejarse sorprender por un alma indómita y limpia.


	14. Deudas y justicia

Wicky se internó en el amplio recibidor admirando con calma la decoración, que parecía demasiado antigua y valiosa; cosa extraña en una pequeña residencia que, a primera vista, daba la impresión de ser una simple casa de campo sin demasiadas pretensiones. Todo ahí hablaba de una riqueza firmemente asentada a través del tiempo. Intrigada, recordó las palabras de su padre respecto a la Salutación de Honor: "una ceremonia que tiene más de quinientos años", y comprendió que las especulaciones de las chicas en el San Pablo muy probablemente tenían mucho de verdad: quizá la familia de Alistair sí contaba ya un milenio de existencia.

Nuevamente el símbolo de los Ardley capturó su atención. La misma figura que su padre le mostrara en la entrada horas atrás aparecía ahora en un estandarte bordado con hilos de oro y plata y rematado con piedras preciosas que se exhibía como si tal cosa al costado mismo de la escalera principal, la cual, supuso, debía conducir a las habitaciones de los propietarios.

Completamente asombrada, avanzó recorriendo las orillas del recibidor, hasta quedar frente ante una entrada que comenzaba justo en la parte trasera de la escalera, desde ahí se extendía un amplio pasillo a cuyos lados permanecían suspendidos escudos tan antiguos que temió haber retrocedido en el tiempo por lo menos unos cinco siglos. Por un momento se detuvo, dudando en continuar en esa dirección; pero luego reanudó el paso al considerar que nadie se daría cuenta de su breve paseo: todos estaban reunidos en el despacho, ocupados con los pormenores de la planificación de actividades para el día siguiente, y le habían dejado en el salón, solicitándole esperar unos minutos en tanto Rosemary regresaba de cumplir con sus deberes.

Ligeramente decepcionada, y más confundida que al principio, recordó que Alistair ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada de despedida antes de marcharse, escoltado por la joven Johnson. Su padre le había explicado más temprano, mientras ambos atestiguaban la Salutación de Honor, que, a partir de ese momento, el protocolo exigía a Alistair su plena concentración en cumplir los diferentes rituales marcados por la tradición; uno de los cuales incluía el resguardo absoluto del Jefe del Clan mientras permaneciera en Kintore Cottage, manteniéndole lejos de cualquiera que no fuese su escolta personal, hasta que llegara el momento para la Primera Salutación, evento que ocurriría a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, justo después del toque de los gaiteros y del izamiento del estandarte.

─Lamento la descortesía, Su Alteza ─dijo una voz masculina tras ella─. Espero que no se sienta ofendida por nuestro imperdonable descuido. Nuestra única excusa es que en esta humilde casa no estamos acostumbrados a recibir huéspedes de su importancia. En verdad es un honor su presencia entre nosotros.

Un poco sorprendida, Wicky giró para descubrir a un hombre mayor, un caballero, dedujo sin temor a equivocarse, dado que la elegante postura al hacer la reverencia de rigor reveló su esmerada educación. Sin saber porqué, Wicky se sintió avergonzada por tal recibimiento: era obvio que, por el momento, ahí el personaje central debía ser Alistair, y la presencia de ella y de su padre apartaba la atención que todos debían concentrar en el nuevo Jefe del Clan.

El caballero permaneció observándola con una expresión pensativa y ligeramente melancólica dibujada en sus facciones y luego, para su sorpresa, se aproximó a ella más de lo que el protocolo permitía y renovó su escrutinio. Pese a que la situación era por completo fuera de lo común, Wicky no se sintió en lo más mínimo ofendida y, por el contrario, sintió una calidez desconocida crecer en su interior. Tenía que reconocer que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía como en casa.

El hombre era ya un anciano, pero su edad poco menguaba su elegante porte y su postura erguida. Su blanca cabellera revuelta y su bigote, también encanecido, le recordaron a Wicky a uno de sus más queridos mentores allá en la residencia real. Wicky comprendió que se trataba, sin duda, del padre de la joven Rosemary quien, su propio padre le había comentado, poseía el nombramiento de Guardián de Honor del padre de Alistair.

─Supongo que usted debe ser el señor Johnson ─afirmó Wicky, consiguiendo del anciano una expresión de sorpresa; luego, se apresuró a explicar, para dejar en claro que no intentaba ser descortés─: Mi padre me ha comentado sobre su amabilidad para con él durante estos días y no puedo dejar de agradecerles a todos, muy especialmente a usted, por ello. Le aseguro que el Príncipe aprecia demasiado esta tierra y se encuentra profundamente emocionado por estar aquí en estos momentos tan importantes para la familia Ardley.

Para su total sorpresa y ligera incomodidad el escrutinio del hombre se reanudó y, por varios instantes, ambos permanecieron en completo silencio, tan sólo estudiándose mutuamente; como intentando, extrañamente, descubrir en el otro las respuestas a diversas interrogantes.

─Es un honor para la familia Ardley y, por supuesto, para la familia Johnson; en especial para mí, contar con su presencia en Kintore Cottage, Lady Natasha ─fue la solemne respuesta del hombre, quien inmediatamente agregó─: por favor, Alteza ¿Sería tan amable de permitirme acompañarle? Tal vez desee conocer más a fondo nuestro humilde hogar.

Con una sonrisa, Wicky asintió en silencio y, tras apoyar su brazo en el que el caballero le ofrecía, ambos ingresaron al amplio pasillo donde se encontraban los escudos.

─Este pasillo es conocido como el Pasaje del Laird ─informó el señor Johnson, avanzando despacio, para que ella pudiera contemplar la vasta colección de escudos y demás obras de arte─. Alistair deberá recorrerlo mañana para llegar hasta la Sala de los Jueces desde la Torre Sur, que es a donde se está dirigiendo ahora, para aguardar el Toque del Guardian de Honor. Los escudos simbolizan que cada Laird entrega a su Guardián el poder necesario para proteger todo aquello que es importante para él, con la plena confianza de que jamás le traicionará. Cada escudo ofrece una visión de la misión de los guardianes en las diferentes épocas. Éste es muy especial─el hombre señaló a un diseño que exhibía brillantes colores, colocado en la pared del lado izquierdo, casi a mediación del recorrido─, y revela que el laird en cuestión exigió a su guardián proteger ante todo, el castillo Dleytower, dado que en el siglo XIII era la única propiedad bajo el dominio del Jefe del Clan y simbolizaba, al igual que ahora, su posesión más preciada. Las tres rosas y las dos lanzas simbolizan a los herederos del laird: tres mujeres y dos hombres quienes quedaron huérfanos a temprana edad y bajo la custodia de uno de mis predecesores.

─¡Es bellísimo! ─exclamó Wicky, sin saber muy bien si se refería al escudo en sí o a lo que representaba.

─¿Le parece? ─inquirió el señor Johnson y ella tuvo la ligera impresión de que en su voz había un toque de duda, lo cual le sorprendió porque no había razón para ello; sin embargo, desechó el pensamiento y continuó atenta a la explicación─: A mi me gusta porque se parece demasiado al nuestro ─informó el hombre, al tiempo que señalaba el escudo que dominaba el Pasaje, situado en el centro mismo, en la parte superior de la salida, al final del recorrido─. Rosemary y Alistair decidieron conservar el mismo escudo para la gestión de mi hija menor, Lady Natasha; tradicionalmente, el día de mañana habría sido cambiado de lugar; pero no será así, porque la misma misión que fue mía, ahora será realizada por Rosemary.

Wicky observó con atención y reconoció que su acompañante estaba en lo correcto respecto a la similitud entre ambos símbolos. No se trataba del diseño en realidad, porque en el escudo de los Johnson aparecían diferentes motivos; sino del significado: al contemplar el solitario estandarte que ondeaba al viento, enclavado en la torre principal de un castillo y, después, al pie de éstos, un rosal floreciente acompañado de tres aves emprendiendo el vuelo, Wicky comprendió que el Jefe del Clan anterior había vivido una historia muy similar a la de su predecesor y, que de la misma manera que aquel, había confiado plenamente su posesión mas valiosa: su familia, al guardián en turno; es decir, al señor Johnson.

─ ¿Es cierto lo que pienso? ─preguntó Wicky atrayendo inmediatamente la atención del señor Johnson─: ¿Usted cuidó también de la familia del Laird?

─Así es; aunque sería más apropiado decir "las familias de los Laird" ─informó el hombre con una expresión ligeramente melancólica y, al ver la confusión de Wicky explicó─: sucede, Su Alteza, que yo tuve la inigualable e inmerecida distinción de fungir como el guardián no sólo de Alistair, sino también de su padre. Fue la primera ocasión, en la historia familiar vivida en más de nueve siglos en que esto ocurrió, y los Johnson nos consideramos especialmente bendecidos por haber sido elegidos para brindar un servicio tan distinguido. Yo estuve presente en el nacimiento de dos herederos que han llegado a la Jefatura y también tuve la oportunidad de colaborar en la educación de ambos. Eso sin contar ─agregó el señor George, con voz que de pronto se volvió triste─: que estuve presente en los momentos finales del padre y del abuelo de Alistair.

─¡Dios bendito! ─fue la única respuesta que Wicky pudo esbozar, dado su sincero asombro. El señor Johnson, no obstante, no se mostró en lo más mínimo afectado por su reacción; más aún, por un minuto pareció escrutarla nuevamente, como buscando algo que sólo el sabía y, de nuevo, ella tuvo la incómoda sensación de que él dudaba de sus palabras; sin embargo, la expresión del hombre no daba muestras de nada, excepto de su satisfacción de haber proporcionado una conversación interesante a su huésped de honor y continuó conduciéndola hacia la que parecía la salida del singular pasaje.

Wicky comprendió que no había errado su impresión anterior respecto a la magnificencia de Kintore Cottage al descubrirse, tan pronto traspasaron la puerta del fondo, en un amplio jardín posterior que, construído en tres niveles bajo el sistema de terrazas, comunicaba la pequeña residencia con otra mucho más grande, a juzgar por la amplia escalinata que conducía a la puerta principal. La mansión era de estilo Isabelino, indudablemente original de aquella época y no era visible desde el lado frontal de la propiedad. Wicky supuso que tal cosa se debía a que se encontraba construída en un desnivel del terreno que la ocultaba efectivamente de ojos curiosos.

─La residencia oficial del Jefe del Clan en Kintore Cottage ─anunció el señor Johnson─. Aunque forma parte de nuestro legado, por tradición ningún miembro de la familia del Guardián puede habitarla; dado que se considera un refugio reservado para el Jefe del Clan, en caso de que una inesperada contingencia le impida permanecer en Dleytower, el único hogar reconocido por la cabeza visible de los Ardley. Como habrá notado el estilo es Isabelino, y se construyó basándose en los mismos planos que se utilizaron para construir Dleystone, la residencia oficial del primogénito del Laird, ubicada en el Mar del Norte; aunque obviamente adaptándolos a este accidentado terreno.

Conforme hablaba, el señor Johnson comenzó a descender la escalinata con lentitud, en dirección a la puerta principal, misma que se abrió desde dentro. Wicky pudo distinguir entonces a un sirviente de rango, evidentemente esperando por su llegada.

─Este sendero es llamado la Calzada de los Mendigos─el señor Johnson se detuvo y señaló hacia su costado izquierdo, desde donde comenzaba una calzada que se internaba en un pequeño grupo de árboles que protegían el lado derecho de la mansión estilo isabelino; más allá de los árboles podía distinguirse, muy apenas, una especie de muro: como una torre, aunque no podía asegurarlo debido a la distancia; no obstante, las siguientes palabras del hombre confirmaron su suposición─: Conduce directamente a la Torre Sur; y, al igual que la Torre, fue construído en el siglo XIII, poco después de que la propiedad pasara a manos del Laird en turno.

─Entonces... ─Wicky se atrevió a interrumpirlo al escuchar la inquietante explicación; tuvo confianza de hacerlo porque estaban en un terreno que ella dominaba: los derechos sucesorios─. Si Kintore Cottage no era originalmente propiedad de los Ardley ¿Cómo es que acabó siendo tan importante para la familia principal, al punto de ser considerado el último baluarte?

La mirada del hombre se posó en ella con más respeto del que le había mostrado antes, de ser posible; y Wicky comprendió que él había captado totalmente su pregunta anterior y entendido que no estaba hablando con ninguna profana en el tema: ella había entendido, por la breve explicación, que existía un hecho significativo respecto a la residencia en sí, más allá de distribuciones territoriales y de herencias sucesorias.

─El dueño original de Kintore Cottage no pertenecía al Clan Ardley Alteza, es verdad; sin embargo, era muy amigo del laird y confió su única propiedad a su custodia cuando decidió emprender una peregrinación a Tierra Santa; lamentablemente, su viaje no tuvo éxito y murió cuando el barco en el que viajaba naufragó frente a las costas de África. Poco tiempo después, cuando apenas comenzaba el siglo XIV, el hijo de ese laird, quien es especialmente recordado por ser un aventurero irremediable y un guerrero formidable reticente a creer en el amor, decidió realizar un viaje a Oriente y entonces, al contrario que ocurriera la vez anterior con su padre, dispuso que Kintore Cottage pasara a manos de uno de sus hombres de confianza, a quien había encargado velar por su única hermana en su ausencia. Los registros históricos señalan, Alteza, que el laird demoró demasiado tiempo en regresar y todos lo dieron por muerto; excepto su amigo y fiel vasallo, quien se rehusó a entregar las posesiones Ardley al siguiente heredero en la línea de sucesión que, en aquel entonces era un miembro del Clan McBrora, ya que el laird aún no contraía matrimonio y, por lo tanto, no tenía descendencia que reclamara las propiedades.

─¿Y qué ocurrió entonces? ─preguntó Wicky, intrigada; sabía que debía haber algún misterio; porque no era fácil rehusarse a obedecer las leyes existentes; especialmente para un simple vasallo que no poseía el poder para tomar decisiones ─. Porque supongo que no fue sencillo enfrentar a un Clan, en esas circunstancias. Los derechos vigentes debieron darle al miembro del Clan McBrora la razón.

─Así es, Alteza ─estuvo de acuerdo Johnson─; sin embargo, en aquel entonces el Clan Ardley era temido por su ferocidad y todos los miembros guardaban una férrea lealtad a su laird; además, el vasallo del laird fue lo suficientemente previsor para aumentar las defensas en todas las propiedades, por lo cual no fue sencillo doblegarlo a punta de armas y consiguió resistir hasta la época en que, por fortuna, el laird regresó.

─¿Cómo? ─ahora fue el turno de Wicky de sorprenderse sobremanera. Sus ojos, abiertos al máximo, se posaron en el anciano que continuaba de pie, en el inicio mismo del sendero que había dado origen a la charla; el sonreía, una sonrisa nuevamente melancólica, que hablaba a las claras de que comprendía a cabalidad la difícil misión que había sido colocada en los hombros de su predecesor.

─El laird regresó: le había tomado demasiado tiempo hacerlo ya que, durante su travesía por el desierto africano, una tribu de guerreros nómadas le capturó. No obstante, sucedió que, mientras permanecía prisionero, una noche una tribu rival atacó sorpresivamente el campamento aprovechando la ausencia de la mayoría de los guerreros y fue entonces que él pudo intervenir, demostrando sus dotes combativas y de organización y su recompensa por esa acción, que salvó la vida de niños y mujeres, fue la libertad. Al parecer fue invitado a quedarse con ellos el tiempo que quisiera, en calidad de huésped y amigo y él aceptó no sólo porque deseaba aprender de ellos lo relativo a las artes guerreras, sino también porque una doncella de la tribu había conseguido lo que ninguna de las damas de la Isla logró jamás: capturar su esquivo interés.

─¿Una... doncella? ─Wicky ya no podía abrir más los ojos; pero lo intentó de verdad. Habría esperado cualquier cosa, excepto esa razón. Para su consternación, el señor Johnson parecío adivinar la causa de su desconcierto; porque se permitió sonreír ampliamente, antes de proseguir con el relato:

─Para ninguna persona que haya escuchado hablar de los Ardley, Alteza, resulta sorprendente descubrir que, tras cualquier empresa alocada y anécdota histórica existe siempre una causa amorosa; las más de las ocasiones tremendamente singular ─dijo el señor Johnson, con tono ligeramente gruñón, evidentemente perdido en un recuerdo oscuro─. En el caso que nos ocupa, lo cierto es que el laird no dejó a la tribu porque estaba dispuesto a esperar el tiempo necesario para convencer a esa doncella de seguirlo hasta la Isla.

Wicky comprendió que al decir "Isla" su anfitrión se estaba refiriendo a Escocia. Sin embargo, no pudo reflexionar demasiado en el asunto porque el relato continuó:

─Por supuesto, tuvo éxito y tan pronto la joven accedió a ser su esposa y él pudo hacerse de lo necesario para el viaje, emprendieron el largo camino de regreso. Obviamente, el laird se dirigió primero a Kintore Cottage, porque esperaba reunirse con su hermana y, también, enterarse de todo lo acontecido en su ausencia; no eran los mejores tiempos, históricamente hablando, así que fue una experiencia bastante desagradable para él cuando, nada más penetrar en el territorio de Kintore Cottage fue capturado por los hombres al mando de su vasallo: sus propios hombres.

─¿Y eso? ¿Cómo fue posible? ─preguntó Wicky, sin poder evitarlo.

─Por ridículo que parezca, sus hombres no lo reconocieron: el tiempo era demasiado y ahora él exhibía un rostro ligeramente diferente, con algunas cicatrices decorándolo y un tono demasiado bronceado de piel que le hacía sospechosamente parecido a uno de sus enemigos; además, lo creían muerto y permanecían alertas obedeciendo a las órdenes de su amo en turno, quien esperaba a cada tanto, ser invadido por quienes pretendían hacerse con las propiedades Ardley. El escenario no era el mejor, y despues de permanecer casi un mes encerrado en uno de los calabozos, fue llevado a comparecer ante su mejor amigo quien, en el colmo de la mala suerte, también se rehusó a reconocerlo como el laird: el pobre hombre no era muy listo y ya tenía bastante desconfianza después de que numerosos timadores habían intentado engañarlo con el cuento de ser el laird que regresaba; él simplemente pensó que las inverosímiles anécdotas que el laird relatara no eran muy diferentes a aquellas que ya estaba cansado de escuchar de tiempo en tiempo. Las cosas se hubieran puesto peor de no ser porque al vasallo se le ocurrió una idea genial: mandó traer la gaita que utilizaba el laird y le dió un ultimátum: tenía hasta el amanecer para recordar e interpretar como solista la melodía que ambos habían compuesto durante el último año que pasaron al servicio de un Lord Inglés o sería confinado nuevamente a los calabozos, sin contemplaciones .

─¡No es cierto! ─exclamó Wicky, al borde del desmayo, relacionando inmediatamente la historia con lo dicho por su padre en la mañana, respecto a la ceremonia de Salutación de Honor.

─Si no cree usted esto, le resultará más difícil admitir lo que sigue, Alteza, pero puedo asegurarle que todo es verdad. La idea se le ocurrió al vasallo porque únicamente el verdadero laird poseía el talento para interpretar una pieza tan complicada y únicamente él podía recordarla porque ningún otro gaitero, aparte de ellos dos la conocía ─replicó su anfitrión─. No obstante, cualquiera que conozca de tiempo a los Ardley sabe cuán difícil lo tienen para controlar su carácter y aquella vez no fue la excepción: el laird montó en cólera y, mortalmente furioso, lanzó un juramento al que en ese momento tenía ya por ex-amigo: "La recordaré, miserable idiota, y ten por seguro que, cuando te haya probado quién soy, te haré llevar harapos durante un mes y recorrer de rodillas la calzada que va hasta la Torre Sur de ida y vuelta, cada día, durante una semana entera".

Por increíble que pareciera, Wicky sólo pudo atinar a recordar a Alistair en ese momento y pensar que tal vez y sólo tal vez, él también hubiera sido capaz de proclamar algo tan insensato como eso en un ataque de rabia.

─¡Dígame que no lo hizo! ─suplicó Wicky, comenzando a imaginar la escena del fiel vasallo injustamente retribuido: el que un pobre tipo, despues de atravesar las duras y las maduras por proteger lo que le había sido confiado por su amigo, tuviera que pasar por algo así, le parecía no sólo un hecho injusto sino totalmente ridículo y no le dejaba muy biena impresión de ese laird... ni de Alistair; aunque no comprendiera muy bien qué vela tenía este último en aquel entierro; si ni siquiera había nacido cuando aquello sucediera.

─Sí lo hizo, pero no como usted piensa ─replicó el señor Johnson, prosiguiendo la explicación─; porque en ese momento, la esposa del laird entró al salón, a tiempo para escuchar su amenaza y contraatacar con una idea propia: si él comprobaba la lealtad de su vasallo y su excelente servicio, estaba obligado a eximirlo del castigo y cumplirlo él a cambio; era lo justo ante tanta estupidez. Palabras de Lady Itziah, estas últimas, que han sobrevivido al tiempo, Lady Natasha, y que han sido irremediablemente aplicadas por la respectiva esposa en alguna memorable ocasión a cuanto laird ha ocupado el puesto desde entonces, exceptuando, por supuesto, al padre de Alistair.

Era evidente que, tras decir las últimas palabras, el señor Johnson se estaba esforzando por contener la risa; pero ella no consiguió hacerlo, especialmente porque nuevamente su mente le jugó una mala pasada y se descubrió pensando en todas las ocasiones en que a ella le habría fascinado tener la autoridad para disponer algo similar para Alistair.

─Al amanecer del día siguiente ─continuó relatando el señor Johnson tan pronto ella consiguió controlarse lo suficiente para prestarle la debida atención─, el laird ejecutó a la perfección la melodía solicitada y, después de cruzar un emotivo abrazo con su amigo, se lió a golpes con él, lo cual es la más extendida costumbre entre los hombres de las Highlands de demostrar alegría desmedida. Sin embargo, tan pronto se calmaron, Lady Itziah los esperaba ya con los ropajes de mendigo que su esposo había mencionado como castigo el día anterior, demostrando con ese sólo gesto el porqué le había tomado tanto tiempo al laird convencerla de ser su esposa y el porqué se había empeñado en tal empresa.

─¡Dígame que no lo hizo! ─suplicó Wicky, comprendiendo que la idea era mucho más agradable como simple ilusión que como realidad. El sólo pensar que una mujer se atreviera a exigir a su esposo semejante humillación no hallaba lugar en su azorada mente.

─Bueno, creo que Lady Itziah nunca tuvo la intención de que el asunto llegara hasta el final; pero al verla ahí, de pie, tan pequeña y frágil y al mismo tiempo tan segura de que lo que hacía era lo correcto, los hombres del clan prorrumpieron en vítores de jubilosa aceptación y al laird no le quedó de otra que demostrar a todo el clan cuánto valoraba a su esposa, cumpliendo la penitencia tan estúpidamente ideada por él mismo. El vasallo, en un gesto de aprecio y lealtad, se unió al castigo, demostrando una vez más que jamás había sido su intención negar la identidad de su amigo. Y es en honor a esa anécdota, Lady Natasha, que esta calzada recibió el nombre de Calzada de los Mendigos.

─¡Qué increíble historia! ─fue todo lo que pudo comentar Wicky, aún fascinada por el relato.

─Lady Itziah fue un personaje notable para el clan, Lady Natasha, no sólo porque su valentía conquistó el duro corazón del laird; sino también porque con ella llegaron también nuevas tradiciones y costumbres desde el lejano desierto africano hasta un rincón perdido de las Tierras Altas. En honor a ella es que surgió la ceremonia de la Primera Salutación, decretada por el laird para que su amada esposa no sintiera nostalgia por la llamada del cuerno que se realizaba en la tribu al amanecer y fue Lady Itziah quien tuvo la idea de celebrar año con año el tradicional Festival de Pesca de Arwick, uno de los eventos más recordados en cada época no sólo por los Ardley, sino también por el resto de los clanes.

En ese momento, la mirada de Wicky encontró la de el señor Johnson, y ella tuvo la inquietante sensación de que ese hombre desaba decirle algo importante. Sin embargo, cualquier idea fue borrada por las siguientes palabras de su anfitrión, pronunciadas con un sentimiento tan especial, que ella sintió temblar su propia alma.

─El recuerdo de Lady Itziah es imborrable, Lady Natasha; pero jamás representará lo que Lady Candice, la madre de Alistair, llegó a ser para el clan entero: el alma, la voz y el sentimiento que dirigieron nuestros destinos por entre las épocas más turbulentas de todas. Lady Candice y su incomparable sonrisa llegaron a los Ardley en un cálido día de primavera, y junto a nosotros, enfrentaron desde la trágica Primera Guerra Mundial y la Gran Depresión, hasta los estragos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. La historia reciente de los Ardley no sería lo mismo sin ella; de hecho, muy probablemente ni siquiera existiría como tal. Lady Candice salvó la vida de nuestro laird no una vez, sino varias; y con el correr del tiempo, aceptó su amor, y nos regaló la bendición de tres herederos, entre los que se incluye nuestro nuevo laird.

El señor Johnson hizo una pausa, sin disimular que había callado deliberadamente tras referirse a Alistair, y Wicky comprendió que, tal vez lo que el hombre intentaba decirle, tenía que ver directamente con el laird; sin embargo, él no dijo más respecto a Alistair y, en cambio, continuó, con voz extrañamente dura, evidenciando la censura que ella había creído entrever anteriormente:

─Mañana, cuando atestigue el Cántico de despedida a la Castellana, Alteza, tan sólo le pido que, por un momento, deje de lado sus aprendidos prejuicios y se permita un minuto para compartir, en verdad, el dolor que todos sentimos por la irreparable pérdida que sufrimos hace pocos días. Le ruego que permita a los ojos de su alma contemplar la inigualable y sencilla belleza de la castellana de Dleytower: una dulce huérfana que ni siquiera conoció el nombre de sus padres porque desde recién nacida fue abandonada en un hospicio; pero que tuvo la fuerza para sonreír en medio de las más crueles realidades y que se convirtió, gracias a su buen corazón y la luz que siempre reflejaba, en la única razón para uno de los jefes de nuestro clan: en el consuelo y alegría de un hombre atormentado por la soledad y la tragedia.

Wicky sintió la garganta cerrada después de escuchar tan emotivo discurso por parte de su anfitrión; por increíble que le pareciera, las palabras del hombre no la habían ofendido en absoluto, pese a llevar explícito un cierto matiz de desaprobación hacia ella; sin embargo, jamás esperó que él concluyera la conversación de la manera en que lo hizo:

─Le ruego, Alteza ─dijo el señor Johnson, en un peculiar tono lúgubre que no concordaba para nada con su imagen serena y enigmática─, que no cometa el mismo error que yo: no permita que las apariencias la cieguen y abra su corazón a la magia de una mujer que amó al clan como pocas castellanas lo han hecho; que nos amó a todos, entregándonos su vida entera, porque, en principio, amó a nuestro Laird de una manera extraordinaria.

Después de decir eso, el hombre se alejó, a pasos lentos por la Calzada de los Mendigos, en dirección a la Torre Sur y a Wicky se le figuró mientras lo miraba perderse en el sendero, que parecía demasiado anciano y que, sobre sus hombros hundidos, reposaba un peso enorme. La princesa tuvo también, la horrible certeza que él habría preferido pasar mil veces por el castigo que le había relatado minutos antes, que pronunciar esas últimas palabras: la equivocación no era opción para un guardián.

Lady Victoria no lo sabía entonces y no lo sabría hasta mucho tiempo después; pero las palabras finales de la explicación de Johnson, habían representado una auténtica petición de disculpa de éste a la memoria de la madre de Alistair y la más certera evidencia de la convicción que lo atormentó hasta el final de sus días:

Candice era la única persona que había conseguido en nueve largos siglos, comprender como ninguna otra la verdadera esencia del clan y elevar el _motto_ familiar a un nuevo nivel: los Ardley estarían permanentemente en deuda con ella por conferirles de una vez y para siempre, una nueva identidad.


	15. Rosas en el jardín

─Te ruego que disculpes a Johnson, Princesa ─Wicky giró, asombrada al escuchar la voz de Alistair justo tras ella─. Él no tiene derecho a decirte lo que puedes o no hacer y lo que debes pensar respecto a nada; si sus palabras te han incomodado, simplemente olvídalas.

Wicky se quedó de una pieza ante las palabras de Alistair y, más porque la expresión que él exhibía en ese momento era sobremanera desconcertante: parecía furioso, pero, al mismo tiempo, no cabía duda de que comprendía más que ella respecto a toda esa conversación. Dedujo que él lo había escuchado todo.

Repentinamente, algo de la información con que había sido bombardeada desde su llegada, saltó a su memoria:

─¿No deberías de estar en la Torre Sur? ─preguntó, algo consternada por el hecho de que Alistair parecía estar incumpliendo el protocolo.

Para su asombro, Alistair sonrió, una mueca ligeramente contrita y muy suya se dibujó en su rostro, antes de responderle:

─Eres la segunda persona que me pregunta eso en los últimos dos minutos ─declaró, divertido─. Ocurre que la Torre Sur me asfixia un poco, especialmente hoy y decidí salir a dar un paseo. Te suplico que no le digas a nadie que me has visto desobedecer la tradición. Creéme que fue muy difícil escapar de Rosemary. Ella es muy buena guardiana.

Wicky pensó en la joven y no pudo evitar sonreír, comprensiva. La meticulosidad era evidente en cada movimiento de Rosemary Johnson, así como su empeño en que todo estuviera perfectamente sincronizado en tiempo y forma. Alistair debía tenerlo difícil, acostumbrado como estaba a saltarse la mayoría de las normas, incluso en una institución tan rígida como el Real Colegio San Pablo.

─Creo que ella será una buena influencia para tí ─declaró Wicky con sinceridad no excenta de travesura. Por toda respuesta Alistair se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio por varios minutos contemplando la Calzada de los Mendigos.

Wicky no pudo evitar que su mirada se concentrara en él: lucía ligeramente fatigado, cosa extraña, y también había una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos que no había estado antes ahí. Parecía agobiado y eso era evidente en sus cabellos revueltos y su ligero desaliño, patente en su camisa a medio abrochar y su naciente barba. En ninguna otra ocasión recordaba haberlo visto de otra manera que no fuera esmeradamente arreglado y sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Se preguntó la razón y estuvo a punto de darse una patada al recordar el motivo de la presencia de ambos en ese lugar.

Candice, la madre de Alistair, había muerto recientemente.

─Oye, Sir Alistair ─comenzó a decir, y él miró en dirección a ella, en actitud claramente contemplativa, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para efectuar su escrutinio; su expresión ligeramente expectante─: siento mucho la manera en que me comporté durante el viaje y lamento mucho más el momento que estás pasando.

─Tu padre te lo dijo ¿verdad? ─preguntó él, desviando ligeramente la mirada─: le advertí que no lo hiciera aún; pero tal parece que el Príncipe Sergei tiene difícil obedecer órdenes... lo cual explica muy bien tu especial carácter.

Al decir esto último la sonrisa de Alistair se ensanchó y ella no pudo evitar corresponderle. El tono del Laird resultaba tremendamente gracioso; en especial porque, ella bien lo sabía, no intentaba sonar irrespetuoso en absoluto y más bien había tratado de aligerar el momento.

─¿Porqué no me lo dijiste? ─preguntó ella, genuinamente intrigada; aunque jamás esperó la respuesta que siguió.

─Porque la ceremonia de Investidura es un rito aparte de la Ceremonia de Despedida y pensé que la disfrutarías mejor si tenías la oportunidad de atestiguarla sin la sombra del duelo. Además, habría resultado muy difícil explicarte lo que has comenzado a comprender ahora que estás aquí: no estoy triste por mi madre, Princesa, en especial porque ella sufrió mucho estos últimos días. Candice merecía descansar ya junto a mi padre.

Wicky buscó la mirada de Alistair y pudo comprobar que él decía la verdad. Había una ligera sombra en el ambiente, pero no la que usualmente podía esperarse tratándose de un funeral. Comprendió, entonces, que el agobio de Alistair no se debía a la reciente muerte de su madre, sino a algo distinto que no alcanzaba a identificar. Para su asombro, Alistair dijo entonces, regresando al tema inicial:

─Lamento la descortesía de Johnson para contigo. Te ruego que le disculpes: ha sido especialmente difícil para él recibir la noticia del deceso de mi madre.

Wicky miró directamente en los ojos de su némesis intentando comprender; más intrigada que sorprendida, la razón de esas palabras. Ese Alistar era raro. Aunque siempre solía comportarse respetuosamente con ella, no obstante las frecuentes bromas y pullas, jamás le había escuchado hablar en tono tan solemne. En ese momento le parecía extrañamente lejano, tal vez como nunca se lo había parecido su propio padre durante las audiencias reales.

Laird.

De pronto a Wicky se le ocurrió que no debía ser fácil crecer llevando a cuestas la responsabilidad de gobernar a una numerosa familia, tal y como parecía era el caso de Alistair Ardley. Había en él un aura de poder, difícil de catalogar, pero que resultaba por demás evidente en cada uno de sus gestos y su excepcional autocontrol. Resultó claro para ella, también, que en ese momento, durante el cual debía estar viviendo el duelo por la mujer que le había dado la vida, Alistair tenía que lidiar con los sentimientos del anciano guardián y los de muchos otros y relegar los suyos en espera de una mejor oportunidad. Una oportunidad que, quizás, nunca llegaría.

Algo en sus entrañas se conmovió como nunca, al percibir lo poco que conocía realmente al talento estrella del San Pablo. Algo se cimbró en su corazón al vislumbrar un atisbo del profundo océano que era el alma de Alistair Ardley, un personaje que estaba lejos de ser el estudiante provocador y taimado que solía buscar incansablemente ocasiones para embromarla, y que, en cambio, parecía más que nunca dispuesto a dejar atrás esas vivencias infantiles en favor de asuntos mucho más urgentes y trascendentes.

Pensó en Johnson y sus palabras, dichas con un tono especialmente acusador. Más que ofenderla, el anciano guardián parecía empeñado en hacerle entender algo, pero ¿Qué? Todo el asunto le intrigaba; pero ya tendría tiempo después para reflexionar el punto. Sin embargo, Alistair merecía una respuesta, una respuesta a la altura de la actitud adulta que había mostrado desde que llegasen a Kintore Cottage, así que ahora dijo:

─No creo que haya sido su intención ser descortés y tampoco pienso que lo haya sido en alguna forma. No me explico porqué piensas que lo fue.

─Sus palabras...

─Alistair, el señor Johnson recién me conoce ¿Cierto? Así que es disculpable cualquier opinión que se haya formado de mí. Ya la cambiará... o la confirmará, según sea el caso.

Alistair volvió a guardar silencio, al parecer reflexionando en su respuesta. A lo lejos Wicky pudo escuchar el sonido de una gaita aproximándose; no sabía porqué, pero la música le parecía muy solemne. Con curiosidad miró alrededor y pudo distinguir al gaitero avanzando con parsimonia desde el fondo de la Calzada de los Mendigos. Fue consciente, entonces, de que ella y Alistair estaban solos: ni Lady Marianne, ni Sir Osvald alrededor y tampoco Rosemary, quien estaba obligada por el protocolo a ser la sombra del laird durante esa tarde, aparecía a la vista. Una inquietante sensación de premonición la invadió al comprender lo especial de ese momento: no estaban en el San Pablo, así que ambos estaban desobedeciendo sus respectivos protocolos y eso, por increíble que pareciera, le ensanchaba el alma como ninguna otra cosa.

Alistair pareció percatarse del mismo hecho en ese instante; porque, tras dirigir una mirada exasperada al gaitero, solicitó:

─Ven conmigo, princesa

Wicky no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse conducir por él hacia el extremo opuesto de la Calzada de los Mendigos, por un sendero mucho más rústico que descendía hacia un bosquecillo.

Caminaron en silencio, por varios minutos y ella no pudo evitar admirar la sobria elegancia de su acompañante, que no desentonaba en absoluto con el paisaje que les rodeaba, atrás quedó la residencia estilo isabelino y la Calzada de los Mendigos y ante sus ojos apareció un pequeño bosque, a cuya sombra crecía un bellísimo jardín, conformado en su mayoría por setos de flores de diversos colores que rodeaban un pequeño promontorio donde se erguían, destacando entre el resto, cálidos y brillantes, varios rosales cuyas flores exhibían un tono asombrosamente níveo.

─El Rincón de las Hadas ─explicó Alistair, señalando hacia el jardín─. La única vez que madre vino de visita después de que comencé a vivir en Escocia, trajo de regalo para Lady Johnson varios vástagos de Sweets Candy, el emblema oficial de nuestra familia. Lady Johnson, temiendo la ira de su esposo si descubría que había aceptado el obsequio, optó por sembrarlas en este espacio, al que ninguna persona, excepto los miembros de la familia Ardley, tiene acceso.

─¿Sir Johnson...? ─la pregunta quedó sin formular porque Alistair continuó explicando:

─Fueron tiempos difíciles Princesa; pero a mí, en lo personal, me alegró saber que Lady Johnson amaba a Candice lo suficiente para arriesgarse a pasar un mal rato con Johnson. La primera vez que visité a los Johnson fue apenas un par de años atrás, no lo había hecho aunque ellos se mudaron aquí en la misma época en que yo comencé a residir en Arwick porque, anteriormente, yo había declarado que hasta que Johnson comprendiera y respetara la posición de mi madre sin ninguna reserva, no pisaría este suelo.

Wicky lo miró de hito en hito: había atestiguado durante la recepción de la familia Johnson el gran aprecio que le guardaban a Alistair; así que le resultaba difícil creer que, hasta hacía dos años, él jamás hubiera estado en Kintore Cottage.

─Hace un par de años tuve un accidente ─explicó Alistar─: fui arrojado por Filisteo en mi tercer intento de montarlo a pelo; mis costillas recibieron la mayor parte del impacto y tuve que permanecer en cama por varias semanas. Aunque no deseaba venir, Lady Johnson me convenció de que sería lo mejor, porque así Rosemary no tendría que interrumpir su educación para viajar a medio año escolar hasta Dleytower. Ella estaba empeñada en cuidar de mí, lo cual habría sido gracioso de no ser porque todos los que la conocemos sabemos hasta qué punto es celosa de lo que considera su deber personal: temimos que escapara y viajara en mitad del invierno hasta el castillo, entonces ella sólo tenía quince años y los caminos eran peligrosos debido a la nieve.

Wicky recordó a Rosemary y comprendió que lo que Alistair decía era la absoluta verdad. La joven Johnson poseía la cualidad de la determinación y eso era evidente nada más conocerla. No pudo evitar que una chispa de diversión destellara en sus ojos. Definitivamente la vida de Alistair era más interesante de lo que pensaban las tontas estudiantes del colegio que se desvivían por llamar su atención.

─¿Puedes imaginarla verdad? ─preguntó Alistair, leyendo sus pensamientos─. En fin, el caso es que tuve que admitir permanecer aquí mientras me restablecía. Fui el primero de los laird que utilizó la residencia oficial en dos siglos; los anteriores laird no tenían reparo en hospedarse con la familia del Guardián y ni siquiera ponían un pie en la residencia que les correspondía ocupar. Sin embargo, yo estaba aún muy resentido contra Johnson y quise asegurarme que lo entendiera así. El primer día de mi estancia, una sonriente Lady Aislyn llegó acompañada de un par de mozos con una camilla y, pese a mis protestas y mi humor especialmente negro, me trajeron hasta aquí, donde me llevé la mayor sorpresa de mi vida al descubrir este jardín. Lady Johnson no dijo nada; simplemente sonrió y me dejó a solas con mis demonios.

─¿Demonios? ─dijo Wicky en un susurro, que Alistair escuchó perfectamente. El la miró por largo rato, como estudiando la pertinencia de continuar con la charla; sin embargo, la lucha interna que parecía librar concluyó con una nueva explicación:

─¿Sabes princesa? Es curioso, pero Johnson pensó lo mismo que tú durante casi una década, hasta que la Providencia iluminó su corazón y comprendió, en pequeña parte, las irrefutables y poderosas razones de Mamá para tomar una decisión que, a primera vista, parece a cualquier persona demasiado cruel para creerla siquiera─la profunda voz de Alistair vibró en sus entrañas; comunicándole que, pese a que no lo había demostrado en el momento, había escuchado su imprudente comentario respecto a Sansón y Filisteo durante la Salutación de Honor.

"Un par de ejemplares de cría no reemplaza una familia ¿Quién pudo ser tan cruel para disponer algo así?"

─Yo... ─Wicky enrojeció visiblemente, la vergüenza dominándola e impidiéndole echar mano de su acostumbrada ironía para enfrentar a Alistair. La furia estaba ausente de ella por primera vez y no sabía cómo comportarse ─Lo siento... ─dijo, con sinceridad. Pese a que intuía perfectamente que él no la estaba reprochando por su comentario.

─No tienes porqué disculparte, Princesa ─respondió Alistair, sonriendo con la naturalidad que ella recordaba de los días en el San Pablo, días que ahora le parecían demasiado lejanos, pese a estar apenas a dos jornadas de distancia en el tiempo─. Es un derecho de la realeza pensar lo que le venga en gana y no dar explicaciones y, mucho menos, ofrecer disculpas. Bueno, eso es lo que acostumbra decir Su Alteza Sergei ¿No?

Ante la manera empleada por Alistair para referirse a su padre, ella no pudo menos que sorprenderse; no sólo por el trato excesivamente familiar, sino porque comprendía que, pese a ello, no podía jamás acusar a Alistair de ser irrespetuoso. Incapaz de hacer o decir algo más, sonrió; genuinamente divertida por el comentario, clásico, bien lo sabía, de su imposible padre.

─Aún así ─continuó diciendo Alistair con voz plagada de firmeza─. Pienso que no estaría de más que conozcas que no fue decisión de Madre, sino mía el residir aquí. Escocia es mi hogar, Princesa, y eso nunca va a cambiar. Desde el día en que Ayslin y yo nacimos quedó establecido que sería yo quien gobernaría al Clan, y eso implicaba sacrificar mi comodidad en América para estar cerca de ellos todo cuanto mis deberes lo permitieran.

─Pero tenías ocho años ¿no es cierto? ─preguntó Wicky, asombrada y olvidada por completo de que esa era la primera conversación normal que sostenía con Alistair desde que le conocía. De hecho, era mucho más que una simple conversación.

─Así es ─respondió Alistair, sin agregar más, mirando pensativamente en dirección del jardín de rosas. Extraviado en meditaciones que Wicky no estuvo segura de querer conocer.

La princesa contempló por interminables momentos al joven. Era extraño, pero nunca le había parecido que Alistair y ella fuesen enemigos. No. Lo único era que había aprendido a disfrutar sobremanera de retarlo. En medio de la aburrida vida del colegio más estricto del Reino Unido, los enfrentamientos verbales de ambos eran un estímulo demasiado atractivo como para desperdiciarlo.

Sin embargo, ese frío atardecer no se encontraban en el San Pablo, sino en Kintore Cottage, y ella comprendió que era hora de emular la actitud que Alistair mostraba hacia ella y superar esa inexplicable animosidad que había surgido entre ellos durante las largas jornadas de clase en el colegio. No era momento ni para bromas, ni para ironías; y realmente, después de todo lo que había vivido desde la Salutación de Honor le resultaba difícil comportarse con normalidad ante este nuevo Alistair.

Un Alistair que ni en sueños había esperado descubrir.


	16. Una nueva noche

Por enésima ocasión desde que contemplara por primera vez las olas estrellándose contra el acantilado, se preguntó si sería posible que alguna de ellas se hubiera originado en las costas de Florida. Lo dudaba. Aunque no podía negar que encontraba una extraña paz en pensar que, pese a su inmensidad, el océano conseguía, dada su condición cuasi eterna, llevar cada una de sus gotas a cualquier rincón del mundo.

Cansado, después de pasar una jornada más dirigiendo los preparativos finales de la complicada ceremonia que se realizaría al día siguiente, Neal Leegan se permitió un breve respiro para evocar el pasado.

Los días de su primera visita al castillo habían marcado tiempos difíciles durante los cuales Candice y Lord William difícilmente eran capaces de sonreír y la sombra del duelo por el patriarca Ardley era todavía muy poderosa. Ante el asombro de propios y extraños, él había viajado a Dleytower acompañando a Candice y Lord Wiliam para desempeñarse como una conexión necesaria con la sociedad Ardley en América. Archibald había protestado hasta el hartazgo, por supuesto; pero, fiel a sus convicciones, Candice se había mantenido inflexible en su decisión, otorgándole una confianza que ningun miembro de la directiva, Johnson incluido, aprobó en su momento.

─"No sabes cuánto voy a extrañarte, Cardo" ─pensó Neal para sí, en tanto se relajaba contemplando el espectacular ocaso que se desplegaba sobre el océano, dibujando sobre la superficie del agua intensas llamas. Se encontraba en ese momento, en lo que se conocía como "The Sky Hole"; es decir, la parte superior de The Tower, la construcción principal del conjunto que conformaba una de las fortalezas históricas mejor conservadas en toda Escocia: el castillo Dleytower, el hogar ancestral y emblemático del Clan Ardley.

Mucho tiempo atrás, la primera vez que visitara Dleytower, le había intrigado sobremanera la mezcla de épocas que se evidenciaba en cada detalle y que, no obstante su disparidad, conseguían reflejar una armonía inusitada desde el punto de vista arquitectónico. Había algo mágico en ese lugar, una suerte de encantamiento que envolvía el ambiente y le dotaba de una hermosura difícil de olvidar. Una belleza que había llevado en el corazón por más de diecinueve años ya, y que agradecía poder volver a contemplar.

Dominando el campirano paisaje que ofrecía la aldea de Arwick y Dleytower mismo, The Tower era, tal y como su nombre lo indicaba, una torre de piedra circular que se erguía en los límites de la propiedad Ardley a la cual sólo se podía accesar por un pesado puente levadizo que habia estado en uso durante nueve siglos. Cualquier apasionado de la historia que observara con atención, se podía percatar de que la construcción, con sus paredes de piedra pulida que resultaban imposibles de escalar y emplazada en un macizo rocoso rodeado en tres de sus flancos por el océano, estaba indudablemente pensada para servir a los habitantes del castillo como el último reducto en caso de un ataque por la vía terrestre y también como un inmejorable emplazamiento para resistir las invasiones por mar que, siglos atrás, habían sido cosa corriente para los pobladores de las costas escocesas.

Alguna leyenda familiar contaba que una doncella desesperada se había arrojado desde el mirador durante una incursión de Vikingos especialmente trágica. La joven heredera Ardley habría preferido la muerte al cautivero y la deshonra que sin duda le esperaban en manos enemigas. A él siempre le había gustado mucho esa historia, que le hablaba de valor, determinación y profunda conciencia del honor; no así a Candice, quien detestaba con pasión los relatos trágicos relativos al clan y a quien él sorprendiera en ese mismo sitio, diecinueve años atrás, con la mirada perdida en el vacío y una expresión difícil de definir en su mirada esmeralda.

El otroramente rudo Neal Leegan aún sentía punzadas en el corazón al evocar aquel ocaso cuando, por un interminable momento sintiera cómo la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo al deducir, equivocadamente, que Candice estaba pensando en saltar hacia los riscos. Candice había notado su presencia y adivinado la razón del temor que su rostro reflejaba y había reído; reído como hacía meses no lo hacía, devolviéndole con ese sencillo gesto la paz y la tranquilidad que no había tenido desde el día en que el compromiso de ambos se rompiera.

Neal respiró profundo, dejando que la brisa marina acariciara su rostro moreno y desordenara sus cabellos, al tiempo que permitía a sus recuerdos fluir para dejar paso, por primera vez en días, al dolor. No un dolor sordo y lacerante, como había esperado sentir; sino un dolor cargado de significados y permeado por un cúmulo de emociones entre las que destacaba la gratitud.

No eran pocas las veces en que Neal se había preguntado, con profunda sinceridad y un secreto anhelo ¿Cómo habría sido su vida de ocurrir las cosas de otra forma? ¿Qué habría pasado si sus planes y los de la tía Aloy hubiesen cuajado y aquella boda se hubiese realizado?

Al Leegan oportunista, egocéntrico y pendenciero que ocasionalmente emergía todavía en él le agradaba creer que Candice habría aprendido a amarlo; sin embargo, el otro Neal que habitaba en su interior: el hombre leal, hosco y enconadamente realista que la vida había forjado a punta de golpes, se complacía enormemente en hacerle admitir, de cuando en cuando y sin posibilidad de duda que, de no haber sido por Sir William y su inesperada aparición aquella noche del anuncio del compromiso, Candice se hubiera encontrado irremediablemente condenada a una existencia vacía e infeliz a su lado.

Neal contempló el oleaje, que ese atardecer rompía con excepcional tranquilidad contra los riscos sobre los que se alzaba The Tower, al tiempo que aquella escena, la de la conmoción propiciada por la presentación inesperada de sir William en la fiesta del compromiso, aparecía tan viva en su memoria como si hubiera acontecido la noche anterior y no más de dos décadas atrás.

Esa noche y esa fiesta las llevaba grabadas en el alma a hierro vivo. La humillación recibida en la cancelación del compromiso, y el posterior enfrentamiento con sir William le parecían poco, a la distancia, en comparación al daño que pudieron haber causado su soberbia y egoísmo a una de las personas más especiales para él. Recordaba su llanto de chiquillo malcriado y sus deseos de venganza; recordaba también su propósito de demostrar a Candice cuánto se había equivocado al no aceptarlo como esposo. Sin embargo, en aquel entonces no sabía que lo ocurrido en Lakewood significaría en realidad el primer paso de un largo camino hacia la redención y que el destino se encargaría, con mucha ayuda del patriarca Ardley, de mantenerlo muy lejos de Candice. Sabia decisión de Sir William con la que nunca había disentido y que, por el contrario, había agradecido sinceramente.

Sir William Albert Ardley, hombre compasivo y justo como el que más, no había demostrado hacia él otra cosa que no fuera inflexibilidad y desconfianza absoluta; para asombro de todos cuantos lo conocían, excepto de Candice y él mismo, dado que únicamente ellos dos sabían que el origen de la antipatía de Sir William por él no era otro que su vil y cobarde intento de propasarse con Candice atrayéndola con engaños a una mansión situada en las afueras de Chicago, haciéndole creer que se encontraría con Terruce Granchester. Aquella noche Candice había escapado de él extraviándose en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad sin que él pudiera encontrarla.

Habían tenido qué transcurrir muchos años y varias experiencias particularmente amargas para que comprendiera a cabalidad la canallada que había estado apunto de cometer y que reconociera, con la mano en el corazón, que la distancia exigida por el esposo de Candice no había sido una medida exagerada en ninguna manera. Paradójicamente, la particular animosidad que Sir William jamás dudó en demostrar hacia él, no se extendía a su desempeño en el consorcio Ardley y le había llevado a recibir encomiendas difíciles en el ámbito de los negocios familiares; responsabilidades que le mantenían viajando a sitios agrestes y apartados donde había tenido que jugarse la vida en distintas ocasiones. Sin embargo, no podía quejarse; porque cada experiencia le había alejado de su yo anterior, transformándolo en un nuevo hombre, mucho más consciente del lugar que ocupaba en el mundo y de su misión en él. Con frecuencia solía pensar que el destino era muy sabio porque, si de algo estaba por completo seguro era que, de no haberse empeñado en arruinar la vida de Candice en aras de un supuesto amor genuino, tal vez él habría seguido recorriendo ese camino estúpido e inútil de la vanidad y la ambición en vez de resolverse a ser un hombre que podía amar y ser amado en plenitud.

Neal recordó aquella noche de maldad mientras sentía bullir en su pecho el intenso arrepentimiento que siempre le generaba ¿Qué mezquino impulso le había llevado a jugarle esa mala pasada a Candice? A pesar de haber transcurrido tantos años no lo sabía, y prefería pensar que nunca lo tendría completamente claro; sin embargo, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que algo se había quebrado dentro de él desde ese momento, aunque tardase en comprenderlo y asumirlo.

─Mañana habrá un sol brillante, milord; así que no dudo que el viaje hasta aquí no representará ninguna complicación para Sir Alistair ─dijo Albert a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo sus melancólicas reflexiones en un tono extremadamente solemne que lo asustó más que su inesperada presencia. Comenzaba a perder rápidamente la esperanza de sentirle llegar alguna vez. Las pisadas del hombre eran sigilosas y veloces: las adecuadas para un cazador nato, amante de la naturaleza y la libertad.

─Te he pedido repetidas veces que no me llames milord, Albert ─indicó, con un dejo de fastidio difícil de disimular. Candice, los recuerdos y sus aventuras dejados de lado para atender la llegada del asesor más capaz de las cuadras Leegan-DR de Kintore Cottage.

─Perdone usted, señor Leegan ─se disculpó Albert, con esa voz fuerte y profunda que él encontraba extrañamente tranquilizadora. Contuvo un suspiro de exasperación al comprender que, durante esa visita a Dleytower, McCarroll estaba resuelto a dirigirse a él utilizando su apellido, lo cual detestaba tanto o más que el milord impersonal típico del Reino Unido. Sin embargo, era mejor eso que el ser tratado como un aristócrata genuino ¡El cielo lo librara!

Neal pensó por un momento en ello y no pudo evitar dibujar una mueca de pura ironía. Aunque, por una jugarreta del destino, ostentaba un título nobiliario gracias al fallecimiento de un desconocido familiar, de quien recibiera en herencia escasa fortuna y una ruinosa plantación en Jamaica; lo cierto era que, tras una larga temporada en la isla y una accidentada incursión en el sector productivo como plantador, había terminado por aprender algo muy importante: los títulos y el dinero de poco valían, porque un hombre de verdad no los necesitaba para demostrar nada.

Bajo la tenue luz que aún restaba, dedicó una mirada apreciativa a McCarroll. Ese hombre era la prueba viviente de que sus convicciones sobre la valía personal eran correctas: sus ojos claros, de una cristalina tonalidad miel, sus alborotados cabellos rojizos y su piel clara y curtida por el sol, parcialmente cubierta de pecas, difícilmente señalaban otra cosa que no fuese su origen escocés. Sin embargo, había algo en él, un cierto aire difícil de catalogar, una aura de misterio que hacía juego con su nombre y su mandíbula obstinada y aristocrática que revelaba más, mucho más de lo que ni Archibald, ni él mismo, estuvieron nunca dispuestos a admitir como no fuera en privado y lejos de los oídos de Candice.

Albert McCarroll.

Aunque su silencio incomodara en ocasiones y a simple vista pudiera parecer un simple trabajador de caballerizas sin mucho gusto por la pulcritud. McCarroll era uno de los nombres clave cuando de hablar de los Ardley de Dleytower se trataba. Un hombre cuya edad en la actualidad rondaba los cuarenta, y que un buen día, casi diez años atrás, tocara a las puertas del castillo en busca de un empleo y un lugar donde vivir.

Poco se sabía de McCarroll, excepto que provenía de un pueblo perdido en las montañas, a dos jornadas de camino de Dleytower. No tenía familia, desconocía el nombre de su padre y su madre había muerto durante el alumbramiento, no sin antes solicitar que se le bautizara bajo el nombre de Albert. McCarroll había quedado a cargo de su único tío hasta que este falleciera también, durante un accidente en el bosque, cuando él recién acababa de cumplir los dieciséis años.

Habiendo sido guardabosques la mayor parte de su vida, resultó una sorpresa muy útil que McCarroll poseyera un don especial con los caballos, lo cual le había valido de mucho para ganarse la confianza de Alistair, quien en aquel entonces era apenas un niño. Con el transcurso del tiempo y gracias a las prolongadas estancias de Alistair en Dleytower, McCarroll se había convertido en uno de los hombres más indispensables para el Laird a tal punto que, extraoficialmente y pese a su personalidad más bien apocada, Albert era considerado por gran parte del clan como el verdadero guardián de honor de Alistair, un hecho que, Neal Leegan bien lo sabía, arrancaba gruñidos de disgusto a Lord William allá en la lejana América; unos gruñidos tan inesperados como incomprensibles que tenían su origen en la excelente camaradería que Lord William compartía con su hermano menor.

─¿Alguna vez habías subido hasta aquí, Albert? ─preguntó entonces Neal a su silencioso acompañante; más por romper el silencio y alejar los recuerdos que por verdadero interés.

─Nunca, señor Leegan ─respondió McCarroll y él pudo notar que el hombre jugaba nerviosamente con su gastada boina de lana entre las manos─. Las alturas no me sientan bien ─admitió, con voz ligeramente descolocada.

Neal miró con atención y pudo comprobar que McCarroll decía la verdad. El hombre se encontraba inquieto hasta el punto de la incomodidad. Involuntariamente su memoria evocó a Aislyn y Alistair intentando volar cometas durante una mañana especialmente fría, y a un circunspecto Lord William observando el horizonte con un nuevo catalejo traído desde Londres. A ninguno de esos tres les había importado la altura. Los hijos de Candice y William habían nacido para la aventura y eso nadie lo ponía en duda.

Una revelación hizo eco en su mente; pero se esfumó tan rápido que no pudo formularla. Permaneció inmóvil, intentando capturar ese esquivo pensamiento en tanto que, en el horizonte, el sol emitía su último destello y el manto de la noche comenzaba a cubrirlo todo.

La noche.

Neal se olvidó momentáneamente de su acompañante al recordar que, más de diecinueve años atrás. había sido precisamente en The Sky Hole, durante aquel anochecer muy similar a ese, cuando Candice y él habían sostenido la conversación más seria y sincera de su accidentada relación. Una verdadera charla a corazones descubiertos que él guardaba celosamente en el alma y que había contribuído mucho a sanar sus heridas. Recordaba cada palabra, cada gesto, cada inflexión de la voz de la mujer a la que, por mucho tiempo, había osado amar desde la distancia, como un reto personal y un desafío a la familia entera; especialmente a los Leegan y al mismísimo patriarca.

De no haber sido por aquella charla con Candice, él no se hubiera creído capaz de dejar atrás el pasado y abrazar la vida que Jamaica le ofrecía con generosidad. De no haber escuchado de la propia Candice cuánto confiaba en él y en su bondad, muy probablemente jamás hubiera reunido el valor para reconocer a Scott como su hijo legítimo y proponerle matrimonio a Isadora Montgomery. La líder moral de la familia le había dado el coraje que necesitaba para rendirse al amor, haciendo que su vida diera un giro mayúsculo y que todo cobrase un sentido diferente.

─No se demore mucho, señor Leegan, o pescará un resfriado; y no olvide que los muchachos esperan su aprobación para la asignación de los lugares en el patio central ─la respetuosa voz de McCarroll llegó desde muy lejos, desde la puerta que conducía a la estrecha escalinata en forma de caracol; no obstante haberse encontrado a su lado apenas un segundo atrás.

Neal miró hacia abajo, dejando aflorar la tristeza todavía más. Para esos momentos el viento comenzaba a arreciar y casi podía sentir el sabor de la sal y la arena en su rostro a pesar de estar a considerable altura sobre el océano. A nivel del suelo, en el amplio patio del castillo, los preparativos continuaban y las potentes luces de las lámparas que formaban parte de la iluminación decorativa del castillo habían sido encendidas, regalándole una visión de ensueño que difícilmente se borraría de su corazón. En esa noche especialmente melancólica permeada de revelaciones y repleta de tristezas nunca admitidas y culpas nunca superadas, rememoró no solamente aquellas actitudes crueles que hicieron de la vida de Candy en la casa Leegan un infierno; sino, por sobre todo, la noche del compromiso, sabiendo que gran parte del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento empezaba y comenzaba ahí.

Candice lo había perdonado, por supuesto; pero Neal no podia despedirse de ella sin evocar aquel arribo intempestivo de Sir William al salón, cuando se enfrentara a él con determinación, regalándole la mirada azul cielo más gélida y amenazadora que jamás alguien le hubiera dirigido. El recordar aquella mirada le dio el consuelo que llevaba implorando por mucho tiempo ya, al hacerle comprender a cabalidad, tal vez por primera ocasión, que su vida en lo que a Candice se refería había sido tan sólo una larga cadena de errores irrevocables entre los que destacaba sólo un acierto: haber contribuido no una, sino dos ocasiones, a que dos almas que debían estar juntas por la eternidad se encontraran.

Fue entonces cuando el pensamiento que se le había escabullido momentos antes regresó a su mente arrojándole una luz poderosa sobre el misterio que rodeaba a McCarroll, una certeza contenida en una de las máximas más apreciadas por el clan: "Los pasos de todo Ardley genuino se encaminan siempre hacia Dleytower".

Lo supo con total certeza. Lo supo sin sombra de dudas. Y fue esa comprensión la que trajo a su alma un sentimiento dulce e intenso que se expandió por todo su ser, ahuyentando todo sufrimiento que pudiera estar presente. Esa nueva noche, que recién comenzaba, la magia de The Tower se estaba encargando no sólo de borrar cada una de sus culpas, sino de revelarle el secreto mejor guardado de la familia; uno que, muy probablamente, ni siquiera Sir William había conocido y que, podía asegurarlo con la mano en el corazón, ninguna persona, aparte de él, conocería jamás.

─Supongo que fue mejor que jamás te encontraras con McCarroll, Cardo ─susurró Neal a la brisa, pensando en muchas cosas a la vez, sin caer en la cuenta de que las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus curtidas mejillas de plantador; y sin percatarse de que, por segunda vez, había llamado a Candice por ese mote tan especial con que sólo se atrevía a nombrarla en sus pensamientos más privados.

Sí. Había sido mejor de esa forma.

Si Candice hubiese visto sólo una vez a McCarroll no podría haber ignorado ni por un instante el parecido, la dulzura en la mirada y uno que otro detalle significativo extraviado en la opacada personalidad del ex-guardabosques; especialmente por una razón que, ni Archibald, ni él, habían conseguido entrever en el pasado:

Albert McCarroll era la imagen de aquello en lo que otro Albert, un Albert también llamado William podría haberse convertido de no encontrar a Candice en su camino: un hombre hundido en la soledad y esclavo de las sombras. Más aún: existía la posibilidad real de que McCarroll fuese, exactamente, la imagen más cercana a aquel hombre que William Albert Ardley había sido hasta el bendito día en que una adolescente, cruelmente maltratada por dos Leegan estúpidos y mimados, cayó a una cascada.


End file.
